THE RIGHT MATE AT THE WRONG TIME
by Glorioux
Summary: Bill 'accidentally' discovers his wedding day to Fleur, and Molly is responsible for his change of heart. When his inner wolf decides to hold Hermione hostage, the day turns into mayhem. Strange spirits 'watch' the events, and the wedding night, with the right mate, though hot and sensual, has unexpected results. Note: Story was hacked and is being edited- to chap 10 on 4-21-14.
1. Anniversary preparations, 11 years ahead

Right Mate at the wrong time

Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Glorioux  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor

Chapter 1: Anniversary preparations, 11 years ahead

**Disclaimer**; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creation of a master quill: Ms. **J.K.R** The story is mine; respect and don't steal it. I like to play with her toys.

* * *

**2010**

_A Day of Thanksgiving_  
_One Future Possibility_

Several tents and a giant weather controlled heated bubble, had just been erected on Borrow grounds. A large coach which carried the Cuban salsa group and the strings quartet had arrived a few minutes before. Sadly, all these Muggles, would have to be _Obliviated_, however, they would be paid beyond their expectations, after their gig.

After the party, a Weasleys' trusted wizard would travel with them part of the way, pay them, and do the deed. Whoever drove then would try to substitute some memories of the day, but they were not always successful, usually they would be wondering about the money and where had the day gone, oh well.

Minutes earlier, the event organizers, and their minions were setting up. One of the groups was 'The Finnegan's,' they were in charge of managing all today's entertainment. Catering was made available by Ginger Delights; beverages and bar-tending services, by 'Gin and Tonic;' after hours gigs, the ones for the adult crowd once the children were all put to bed, by 'WWW entertainment;' protocol and in care of VIPs were managed by 'Silver and Dark.'

The closing act was the _Circus de Maguique; _a favorite of the witch being honored that evening.

An Eastern-European-Magic Puppeteer's group was already setting up for the late morning and afternoon plays. One was a child's version of the golden trio and the evil lord's confrontation, a much sanitized and less scary play, featuring the usual suspects. Then every other hour, a play with three short acts about the love stories the Gryffindor Princess, the Boy-who-lived, and Ron Weasley; each story was rated G.

The closing act was a short skit featuring puppets of their children and pets, for everyone's delight. Each child would receive a copy of their puppet and their pet if they had one. The talk of the day was the third play, at least in the little witches' crowd. It was an actual exact reproduction of the wedding day of today's celebrated couple.

The 'Wedding,' had every witch, over five, totally riled up. The younger witches chased the boys, wanting to dress up and to play '_house, and bride and groom.' _Of course, all the young wizards kept running away, totally grossed out. The icing on the cake for each little girl would be the gift of a doll dressed exactly as the bride. However, there would be only one groom to be raffled amongst all the single witches above 17. It would symbolize the next one to be married.

The adults laughed every time they saw the hopeful mini-brides-to-be, dressed up with sheets and heads covered with linen napkins as veils," poor little wizards," laughed Harry, "they can run, but they cannot hide."

The circus act had been announced as the last, however the real play to close the day was a surprise. It was from a wizard in love to his beloved wife; a '_close- hold secret,' _and even his wife had no idea.

He was dying to see her face; and he hoped she would not kill him before the end of the night as his mother had predicted.

A little fear kept bothering him, "Son how could you had listened to that nincompoop and to George, of all people? I guess you like to live dangerously, don't be surprised if you are divorced come tomorrow's early dawn." Arthur admonished him and left a bit upset, yikes.

For all the parents who would attend the all day, all evening party, the large playroom temporarily converted to a large-scale nursery room, had cots for all the children10 and below. There were beds for the caretakers and the nurses—some hired for the occasion— cribs, and two elves to oversee the large operation. There would be children galore, not only from his kin, but from all friends and their families.

Overnight stay for the adult guests, which could not be accommodated at the flats or the spare rooms, was available at specially erected tents. They benefited from the gigantic climate controlled bubble around the Burrows grounds. It had been designed and produced by their organization, a combined Malfoy-Weasley venture. It sported comfortable beds and full facilities all set up by a contracted service.

Molly had taken care of helping with all the coordination. She was now in charge of arranging all the social functions for Bill and his witch. Her job was to run the day-to-day Manor operations, and it was a generously paid job. It was Molly's first paid job in her life, and she was happy to remind Arthur whenever she could; of the fact that she made four times his ministry's salary. She wanted to coax him into retirement without any luck because his career was soaring.

She reminded him every other day, not aware of how proud Arthur was of his witch. For once in her life, she paid attention to him and had put the children in a back burner. Her own success had made her more aware of her own life,_ strange how life works Arthu_r, thought.

"Dear, this excellent elven wine is a bottle from the wine cases I ordered for us from the exclusive new store at Diagon Alley; or, "The cheeses and the escargot came straight from France at—;" or, "did you like the new cashmere trousers and jumper you are wearing today? I bought them for you at –."

They were just gentle reminders that she had her own personal vault and of her fair share contribution towards their expenses and their futures. She was proud of herself; and her pride and her gained-self-esteem, had enhanced their marital life. A fact that had made Arthur a very happy wizard; their private life was indeed enjoying a golden age.

For a while, he just wished he had the stamina he had a little while back, during those when her offers were not so free. Something that did not seem to be an obstacle anymore since one of his son's in-law had introduced him to a new potion, it was a healthy approach to a Muggle's magic blue pill, he was told. Life was good for Arthur Weasley, and today was a special day, the celebration of the couple that had made it all possible.

The children were already out and playing, and it was only 7:10 AM. As they woke up and ate breakfast at their flats, they would come out running. The temperature was lovely, and the bubble created pleasant warm spring weather. The gnomes had been subdued with a gnome-calming charm, invention of their own commercial venture. Most of the kids had come out in their sleeping clothes, and their pets just followed. No guests were expected for a few hours.

The assigned sitter, for the family group, was a tall handsome teenaged wizard currently sporting a ginger head full of hair, changing to turquoise and green. The changes prompted the loud giggles and claps of the little toddler witch, with a curly mop of soft ginger hair coiffed into flirty pigtails, and a few wild curls escaping their confines.

He carried the toddler in a backpack, and he was obviously enjoying it. Molly was his, he never let any other of the older kids handle her, "She is too little, I am her guardian, besides I get paid for watching her," was his retort when other boys, and girls teased him. "Teddy likes to play with dolls," the other young wizards would often taunt him.

He even carried her in the backpack when he went out to meet his friends for Muggle pizza. "She cries if I don't bring along; or my aunt asked me to take care of her since yesterday." And he would shrug his shoulders, looking at all with defiance, and the young witches seeing a future husband taking care of their babies would sigh. Add this to the fact that Teddy Lupin was extremely handsome, a preteen heartthrob. He would start at Hogwarts next year, a fact he did not like.

At this moment, the little hellion was pulling his hair "Mor, teli, hars blu, pimk, more".

The teenager was running after the smaller children and a couple of ragtag dogs. A small white fur ball that appeared to have two heads, or was it three, well maybe a mirage, kept attacking his shoes, and had nearly tripped him at least once.

"Teddy stop it, no running with Molly, bring her to me, you know the rules, and we don't want more accidents," the tall man, with a few faded scars, called while chuckling to himself. He was holding his witch by the waist.

"Please love, ask him to stop running with her." His wife sounded concerned.

"Princess, she is safe, let Teddy have her. I should know the effect that my witches have in the male population. Just look at Rose, at just seven and has all the older boys eating out her hand. And besides, we already know he is the one for Molly. We, your parents, his family, mine, and Harry, we all saw the same thing when he first picked her up, not even one day old." At this they both laughed, and she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist.

"You are right; I only hope that he waits until she finishes University, maybe when she is like twenty five?" She hopefully wondered looking at him.

He looked at her a bit sad, "Doubt it!" The both said in unison and laughed a bit forced. Yeah, like he waited, ok, he had let her go, but with him right behind her. Where were the twins, he did not even want to think.

He flopped in one of the lounging chairs just placed behind him by Winky. He lowered himself down, and brought her body down with his. She quickly wiggled her bum to and fro while _trying_ to settle onto his lap, and executed a slow 'innocent' grind, making him harder with every movement.

He hissed, "Settle down at this very instance. You bad naughty witch, what are you doing?" then a small growl and groaning, but he was pressing his chin on her head.

"There are children everywhere, we are not alone, and you are just trouble. How many times a day does it take to keep you satisfied?" his voice a bit husky, his eyes gleaming with lust and with joy.

He loved the way she smelled, maybe if she settled down to the right, oh yes, move a little back, perfect, not even paying attention of how he was pressing against her; and he wondered if they could find just a short while to be alone? This day was making him very emotional, eleven years and three months, from the realization; and ten to the day, when they had their hand fasting.

She sighted and settled down. She was frustrating both of them, and the day was going to be very long. She laid her head on his chest, rested her hands over his, and looked at the army of helpers, house-elves, children, and pets. Both sat there contented. Then she whispered, "I have the solution, do you want to join me at the large bath? It is ours alone for the next days, and the children are staying with their grandparents." He purred with delight.

He looked at the veritable sea of heads. It was a human quilt. The hair color was predominantly ginger, with the occasional raven, brown blonds, browns, and a random light blond. They were the future, the hope, of the new Wizarding world. The new age for the Weasleys, union makes the strength, if not, just look at them.

The children's hairs were amazing, all kinds, from curly to straight hairs. Their skins were just beautiful. Most of the children had porcelain skins, some sprinkled with freckles, but not all were the same which was nice. There were a few children with beautiful golden faces and a couple nice 'café au lait' baby dolls; and there were some other darker cocoa cuties. A children quilt, the most beautiful kind.

However, they all shared a commonality; they all must have taken some sort of invigorating potion because they were running fast, and screaming loud, all over the place. He hoped for them to settle down before everyone came.

Other dogs, some giant, some short, and a few Kneazles were joining the fun. Rose, with her curly ginger hair, tall and, and sure of herself, came out pulling a cart with balls, many small brooms, and some soft toys. The boys, and a couple of the girls, one of them Rose, grabbed brooms and started climbing on them. She looked around for her little brothers, and sighed, they were surely doing something bad with the Potters, she knew it; those boys were nothing, but trouble. Two more caretakers came out to help with the bunch.

He turned his head around and looked at the Burrow, not the one where he grew up, that one had burned down; it did not look like the first one, not exactly.

The new Burrow, had a new name, and exuded the same air of prosperity of the garden prepared for the party. It was now called "Weasley-Granger Manor." The name was displayed at the entrance, but invisible to Muggle eyes. Amazing what eleven and one half years could do.

The dead were always missed, but he had visited with them no long ago, courtesy of his talented witch. He now knew, that they were sitting and watching; they must be laughing at the new traditions at the Burrow born out the growth of their one mixed glorious family

He knew they could occasionally see them, and were happy and waiting for them, but not too soon, there was still a lot to be done. He kissed his love, his witch, his friend and mate, his reason for breathing and living.

However, his heart ached at the thought of loosing her, a possibility that was never far. The danger was still there. It was the reason why the Manor, was protected with state of the art Muggle security, and with the strongest of wards.

All friends, family, and allies were welcome; after all, everyone's blood was red. And if Weasleys were now a reckoning financial and political power, it was as because their tolerance, their love for the new, their acceptance of the Muggle world, and their tightly knitted allegiance. All the Weasley children but one, worked in the corporation, and Arthur didn't, he was still at the Ministry in charge of the new Ministry for Muggle affairs.

Their unconventional families all united by their love for each other, were unbreakable thus their strength. The Manor was really a large luxury apartment's compound, the bottom floor had large meeting rooms, and hotel sized kitchen, a large nursery for daycare, and a library that would compete with the Malfoys.

Because of the repeated threats as their fortune grew, during a family meeting, a unanimous decision to reside by each other was made. Although, it was a somewhat medieval living arrangement, the structure had been built in way to afford great privacy.

Each house had its own Floo connection and its own entrance to the outside world. All of which fostered privacy. Nobody barged into anyone's house, and they all had to announce and ask before they came over. No exceptions to that rule. Childcare was centrally provided, and many other fringe benefits were available.

They had the best of both worlds. Privacy charms were imbedded in the dividing walls, further enhancing independence. They had developed internal policies and all lived in peace. Being able to share some duties and to help each other, when needed, was just great. Nobody was asked to partake of parties or activities; it was all 100% voluntary.

This had all been made possible due to the fact that Molly had her own set of problems, and no time to get involved in their individual lives.

The complex had Muggle electricity, central heating, solar panels, insulation, all magical green construction, and also Muggle phone service. I was connected to cable and satellite connections for the telly, and to the Internet via shielded cables against magic frequency waves, another invention of 'Layers.'

However, it also enjoyed of all Wizarding advantages, a marriage of the best of both worlds. It boasted of a large lift for access to the upper floors; each floor was divided in three 5-bedroom flats, bathrooms with kitchens, sitting rooms etc. I had a total of you guess, nine flats. Not all the flats were occupied, but available when the renegade family would decide to come back into the fold. Maybe after today, his brother would bury the hatchet, as his wife's yank relatives often said.

There were ten individual guest rooms, all found in the first floor. A hidden room with the house-elves cupboards, for the free-elves, who would refuse to have more than half day a week off, and they would usually spend it playing with the children. They just didn't get the concept of freedom such is life.

Then attached to the Manor was 'Layers,' their business Headquarters, where top management worked.

The wizard looked at his witch with his heart full of gratitude and love. He missed Fred, even if he knew what he did; they all had seen the same. He wished that his brother could have partaken of this golden age. At least his parents had lived to see this, and were rewarded for all their love and hard work. Fred had died to protect his witch; she would not be here today if it wasn't because of him.

He kissed her sweet head, and she looked at him with so much love that his heart seemed to bleed, a little. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek; she noticed and dried it up with her lips, "He can see us love, my father, Sirius, all the ones who left us too soon. At least our losses were minimal, don't cry."

Then a feeling of joy fluttered inside the wizard and melted the pain. He felt Fred's presence all around them; he knew his scent, Fred's. Kissing her husband's cheek, she held on to him tighter, and she rested her head on his chest. The moment was perfect, a feeling of completion suffused his very being, and filled him, then closing his eyes he remembered, the day when he almost didn't get his witch.


	2. The wrong wedding, the start

Chapter 2: The wrong wedding, the start

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this quasi-writing. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it. I like to play with her toys.

_Thanks Savva, a friend above it all_

This chapter has some violence, but not major. No rape scenes, but a hostage type situation.

* * *

**The Burrow- Bill and Fleur's wedding day, August 1997**

```Or: **Charlie hopes for a miracle**```

The bride was nervous and waiting. Fleur had worried the entire night and hoped that Charlie had not shared their conversation with Bill. She hadn't been prudent; it was her mama's fault for making her feel ashamed of her Bill.

Charlie was over Fleur and fervently wished that he could tell Bill about his to-be witch. He couldn't forget last night's heart-to-heart with his former girlfriend. Fleur had sought him. He relived the meeting.

_"Maman was right," Fleur told Charlie. He suspected with the intention to extract a confession of his lasting love, and that he still cared._

_"Guillaume isn't ze same sorcièr I met and fell in love with. Mon Cher, ow I wish zat I adn't been so blind."_

_"One zing is to magry down, ze Delacours are French nobilite, Muggle, wizard, and fey, but anozer is to magry a munster, a werwolf at zat. Well, a alf-munster, but il is trés sexy. Ah, it is also tgrue your Maman is un peu, mm, tacky?" Fleur looked at him as she grabbed his arm._

Today, Charlie wished that he had avoided her, mostly because he didn't dare to break his brother's heart; Bill already had his share of misfortune; besides, he had arrived to the conclusion that the bride just had a bad case of pre-nuptial jitters. He breathed a sigh of relief at his own conclusion. In any case, it was out his hands.

The beautiful bride and groom were preparing to come out in a few minutes. The excitement was palpable. He wished, however, for a miracle to stop this wedding. Alas, he would later remember the old adage. "Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it." The miracle, if there would be one, had a name, Molly Weasley. She simply didn't give up easily.

**Molly makes her move**

Molly sent Hermione to bring the coin to Bill. "Dear girl, please bring this to Bill right away. It belonged to Gideon, but he never had the chance to use it. The Prewett men kept it in their cloak pocket during the hand-fasting, it guarantees a good marriage."

Molly knew the rest of the story, but she wasn't sharing, and she didn't want to be questioned by one of her children later; heaven forbid that they already knew the charm's real power. It was her last ammo to stop this ill-fated wedding.

**Little Red Granger meets the hungry Wolf**

Hermione, dressed in her red summer dress, looked radiant and hopeful. She could not wait to be a bride; oh, yes, she was a romantic indeed. Oh well, she could wait and would, until she finished her education.

Ah, Fleur was so beautiful, hmm to have her flawless beauty and charm. Only someone like her could get a husband like Bill. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen, well one of them; she giggled thinking about today's event; so romantic, a wedding...and she sighed deeply.

She knocked at Bill's door, Charlie opened," Hi there beautiful" he smiled, "And you are here for?" Charlie wished that he were a few years younger, and by the way, when had the little witch gotten so hot?

"Bill I have something for you," she said approaching Bill with a stretched hand holding something shiny. Gods his body was great.

Bill turned around towards Hermione; he had been by the window looking down unto the garden and the arriving guests. His stomach was in knots, he was still afraid that Fleur would change her mind and would not marry a half-monster.

What was his mother up to it? As he turned around, his enhanced olfactory sense caught a fragrance, which traveled from his nose, right into his brain, rapidly made its circuit through his spinal chord, and straight into his groin. He actually felt fire flowing through him; was this some sort of werewolf thing on his wedding day? He wondered.

Although he was aware of his enhanced sense of smell why the reaction, why now? If so, this scent couldn't be something new, he should have caught a whiff of this heavenly wicked scent before, right? Where was it was coming from? He sniffed harder—could it be coming from Hermione? Was that possible? He recoiled in surprise at the recognition.

Hermione was upset this morning; her day had been nearly ruined once she realized her period was early, the new pills she was taken probably needed to be changed. But of all days, this was not the right one. She felt bloated, irritable, and to make matters worse Viktor was coming.

_She still crushed after him and was hoping for a snogging-feeling-up session, which clearly was not to be. Snogging was a maybe; she knew Viktor and how things tended to end up a little horizontally with him. Not shagging but close enough. Last time, was an almost, and by the time she had changed her mind, he had gone back to his hotel. Before he left last time they had explored a couple alternative ways to enjoy their bodies, and she wanted more, a repeat session with some of the same. She couldn't forget his fabulous fingers, and his hands, and mouth, going into—, never mind._

_This was not fair. Besides she had the idea that he might be asking her to be exclusive, maybe even a ring, what a bad timing._

She couldn't stop her daydreaming, because she had almost decided towards shagging, this would have been an ideal day for it. She was aroused since early this morning thinking about weddings and the handsome couple. And she was ready; she had been taking the pill for nearly three months now, and still adjusting, hmmm. She sighed rather loud.

Too bad that: the red-silk-knit-lace mini-corset, matching boy shorts, mid-thigh silk tights, and let's not forget the painful bikini-and-allover-Brazilian wax wasted, what a bummer. It was probably all the stress over Dumbledore's death and the war.

Ginny had told her some wizards did not care about the mess, and that it was very safe as well. Nah, too embarrassing, but then with Viktor, one never knew, and that thought put her instantly in a better mood. Oh well, Bill looked so divine, and she was getting even more aroused. Viktor was also very hot, not as much as Bill, but nearly so. She smiled, tonight was the night, and she felt it in her bones.

Little did Ginny know some wizards really didn't mind it all, 'au contrair,' it could even lure the unexpected.

**^^Heavenly aroma or a 'miracle' ^^**

Bill thoroughly sniffed Hermione's hand when she passed him the coin. The coin wasn't just for happiness; it was a magic coin that would restrain a Prewett male from marrying the 'wrong' bride. Nobody knew how, because it used different tactics every time. It supposed to prepare the stage when a Prewett tied the knot, or so the story went, Molly had never seen in action.

Charlie was observing Bill as if he had sprouted fangs. Ok, not fangs but close enough, Bill's pupils were quite dilated, their color had changed, and they no longer seemed blue. It was difficult to ascertain the exact shade from this vantage point.

And why were his nostrils flaring? Charlie examined his brother's skin; it was flushed and no longer pale. Merlin, what was up with all the sniffing? Mensch, it was embarrassing; he was behaving like a rude dog.

He now smelled her arm up and down, and the young witch appeared to be more than a little upset. She seemed flustered and doing her best to pull her arm away, from an assertive Bill who persisted in keeping his booty, Hermione's arm.

Charlie raised an eyebrow questioning Bill. His gut was churning, and alerting him of incoming danger, it was a gift. It had saved him from eminent death more than once. Something wasn't right.

Hermione was paralyzed, and her hand was burning. Bill's nose had passed her hand and was now going up her arm. He was treating her arm as a purveyor of fine comestibles in order to determine if a fine comestible was worthy of his attention.

It was more than sniffing, his nose was stuck to her skin, and unseen to Charlie, Bill's tongue was occasionally licking, and small satisfied groans could be faintly heard.

Hermione started to slowly back up, and her heart about to burst in fear; and once in a while, she could feel something sharp scrape her skin. She didn't want to get bitten, and this wizard with the aggressive nose wasn't the Bill she knew.

Bill couldn't understand what was going on. He had ignored Charlie's alarm, but he could sense it, and he couldn't care less if he tried. He was in a über-egoistic mode. He felt hard as never before, and his cock was twitching. The tantalizing aroma went right into his brain every time, which in turn, must have been sending messages to his mouth, since he could feel his teeth elongating.

His stomach was on fire and clenching; and there was a flame consuming his groin straight and traveling up to his glans staining his trousers, and surely he must be humping the air. Her mixed scent also smelt of arousal and a delightful fear aroma, a fear of his wolf. He felt his wolf smiling, gods he must be going crazy. Nothing like the tantalizing smell of fear and a female's heat and arousal, the smile got wider.

And did he smile ever, right before his wolf actually talked, _She is a tasty little morsel; and she is yours, take her. Don't let anyone come near her. Can you smell that rich aroma, imaging her in all fours_? He could picture the visual, and it made him want to howl, to howl?

That was one of the first times his wolf had talked to him, though Remus had told him about it, and he wasn't surprised. The other time had been last night, telling him that Fleur was a bitch, and not a good one. His hips were showing him what to do, but he hoped he was wrong; he, Bill, wasn't very much in control.

He wasn't wrong, and that was exactly what he was doing much to Charlie's horror, and to Hermione's discomfort. She was scared and wanting to bolt out. She was feeling his erection, and the hardness against her belly was very large; she knew about at least two other sizes and was able to compare it, Victor and Ron had both pressed theirs against her dancing or snogging.

This was wrong though; it was hurting her and making her ache in a strange way. He was almost a married man, and she wanted her parents, right now.

There had been a few times during this last year when she had wanted her parents, today was one. She wanted her mom, and her father to take this thing, whatever Bill had become, away from her.

Hermione was past afraid, she was horrified. Her brain was computing, what was going on here? She had breakfast with all the Weasley family members; the bride had stayed in her room. Bill had been stressed this morning but nothing like this.

She looked at Charlie, and mouthed, "HELP." No longer caring about the reason, or the why, the older Weasley was acting out of character. He was no longer the Bill she knew, and he was clearly a threat to her. Her wand, oh, she was an idiot; she had left it in her little purse on her chair.

As Charlie advanced, a very nasty growl escaped from Bill to everyone's surprise. Bill's head rose for a minute and glared at Charlie.

Poor Charlie, he didn't want Bill to keep at whatever he was doing, and he wanted Bill to understand that he was under some sort of enchantment.

The point was that Bill was no longer in control; moreover, Charlie feared that the werewolf wanted someone, and that someone was Hermione. This definitely wasn't the miracle he had hoped for.

**^^My brother the wolf^^**

Charlie gasped looking at Bill's face and eyes. His eyes were the color of amber, no, they were actually gold and they glowed, his shoulders seem wider, and the scars appeared less noticeable. His hair was burnished red, full of strange lights.

If Bill were not his brother, he would have thought him beautiful. His brother, who was no longer 100% human, he was a feral and dangerous predator.

Bill now held Hermione close to him, with one arm around her waist, while he continued his careful sniffing, overtly licked and nipped around her face, and wherever he could find bare skin. Afterwards, he began to whimper; making lewd moves such as humping and grinding his hips against her stomach.

Since Hermione was almost a foot shorter than he was, she was overpowered. And now, she was mewling with fear, sobbing, and begging, "Bill, stop it, let me go, please, Bill, let me go. Charlie, please tell him to let me go."

"Bill, stop it mate, what are you doing? It is Hermione, and she is so young, your little sister, please let her go!" Charlie tried once again, he slowly put a foot forward, while not looking at him on the eye, his eyes down, offering his hand for sniffing, looking smaller, non confrontational, trying to remember the handling of wild mammals. What he didn't want to do was to show him signs that lead Bill to act as his alpha.

He had closed the distance between them by a couple of steps, when Bill's head raised with graceful predatory stealth, and with a loud growl and a snarl, he showed Charlie his glowing fangs; they were a sight to be reckon with, a sign to stay away.

"If you come any closer, I will hurt you. Charlie, you must know that I won't be able to stop myself. Don't touch her, or I will have to kill you. Now, get the hell out, I have business with her that are between the two of us."

Once again, he growled while getting a hold of Hermione with brute strength, he pushed her behind him while grabbing her arms around this waist, and holding them in place with one hand. He had effectively shielded Hermione from anyone coming in. All his actions were deliberate and cunning and that made him one smart wolf.

"Bill, mate, you are marrying your dream witch in a few minutes, everyone is waiting for you." Charlie tried a new approach. Of course, what was he thinking about, he had forgotten the obvious, that the wolf could care less for another female, at this junction?

Several other growls, and Charlie would later swear that Bill had grown at least two more inches and some more around his girth, his hands also were bigger, and he was frankly afraid of his own brother, or whatever he had become.

As a Dragon tamer, he recognized dangerous predators, and whatever was going on with Bill made him one. Whereas, he had seen this type of behavior during mating season, it made not sense here because Bill was marrying his chosen mate, in a few minutes.


	3. Two wolves, one  witch, what else?

Chapter 3: Two wolves, one witch, what else?

**Disclaimer: **JKR the creator, we bow our heads to you. Thanks. **JKR Rules, I wish I did.**

**Note:** Especial thanks for all the reviewers for their valuable comments. This chapter will confirm many assumptions, but does not answer all the questions. From here on out, the story will conform to only portions of Canon, and not at all with the epilogue. I have two versions and I am not still sure which one will go.

Thanks to Savva, my witch in keyboards, a modern variation of "brother in arms". We both praise each other's efforts, and recognize who is best of the two of us. I will tell you a secret it is not I. She has written some very magical pieces.

**Last Chapter**

"Get out I said, I am not marrying that bitch," he growled even louder, while Hermione struggled to free herself, and cried and mewled in abject fear. Moreover, she was experiencing strange lusty feelings and had trouble thinking clearly. Still, mostly, she wanted to run far away from here.

**Two wolves, one witch, and what else?**

**-****What is an accoutrement, or a mother's job**** -**

All the guests were sitting and getting anxious. Every time a door closed or opened, everyone looked. Whispers of, "What is going on, did one of them get cold feet?" Or, "Those French, what can you-," and so on, were being heard all over the place.

Even though, Arthur was not keeping track of the time, he was certain that the groom was more than a little late. _What was going on? Has Molly created conflict between the two lovers, heaven forbid it? _Arthur mind was making conjectures, each new scenario more lurid than the one before. _Should I risk making Molly upset. Yes, I just have to ask her in a polite-non-confrontational manner_.

Never mind, he had the answer, he would tell Ron to go and ask, that way it would be the less confrontational possible way. That way, he would not be the one getting reprimanded. Weddings made him randy, and he wanted full access to his wife tonight.

"Mum, isn't strange that Bill is taking so long? I just don't get it, when I went by, must have been half an hour ago, he seemed to be about ready. What can be happening? Have you seen him since then? Perhaps, he needs something and it is taking a while?" Ron asked Molly.

"Hermione went to bring Bill a groom's accoutrement, I forgot to pass it on earlier, please go and get her, see what is holding her up; she has been gone for a while, and every guest is getting restless." Ron turned around one second too soon, thus missing the beatifically, satisfied smile illuminating his mum's face; she appeared surrounded by a halo of extreme happiness; one could say her face had the glow of a lioness' pride after a kill.

_Bugger, what is the hold up? _Thought Ron as he went on his way to where his father was waiting. He had a bad feeling in his gut, the Prewett feeling which always told you when something was wrong. However, it was a worthless premonition, because as usually, it was too late. What was the sense in knowing you will find a disaster that just happened, and you had no power to reverse it?

-The watchers-

_A randy, crazed werewolf is the hold up! That is what. If they only knew, what is unknown to them will not hurt them, yet, _thought one of the unseen spirits watching the action at the Burrow.

The three Fates, now vanished to another realm, along with some winged sexless beings and a few forgotten demigods, had decided to drop in for the wedding event. It was less than fifty watchers total. The group had made their choice for today's entertainment after reading the previews of the week's coming events. This unexpected comical drama was way more realistic and entertaining than the Shakespearean festival underway at their 'Heavenly Kingdoms,' the name of their realm, a retirement home of sorts, and the entrance to today's show was free.

They came to watch a wedding of Magical beings featuring a feathered creature, a Harpy of sorts, and a wolf; how much sillier could you get? What if the wolf felt hungry for fowl? The event had its inherent possibilities, and they wanted to observe at what unfolded in front of them.

**-|-****Reinforcements or how Ron makes matters worse**** -|-**

Arthur agreed to go and check what was causing the hold-up, and he climbed the twisted stairs with Ron following right behind him.

Ron was wondering what on earth was as an _accoutrement_? His mother was on the habit of using uncommon words whenever she wanted to confuse you, or when she had something to hide. He would ask Hermione, and he had the feeling whatever was going on, was related to his mother. Oh, yes, his mother was involved, she had it for Fleur, and everyone knew that.

In the garden, all the guests were getting antsy; Harry, poly-juiced as Ron, was waiting to make his appearance.

Fleur was growing anxious and wondered if her beau was getting cold feet? Her former fears were all forgotten, and she just wanted to be already hand-fasted to her handsome, smart wizard.

He was the best lover she ever had. Now, even more; just the last time, the days before the full moon, he had been, well... HOT, sexy and with the right touch of aggressiveness. And talking about his enlarged attributes not that he was average before, but now, _wow, mais oui_. _But, Fleur, you are a silly witch, you aren't afraid he is the one getting cold feet. Never, you are too beautiful, oui? _Fleur kept telling herself in her attempt to stay calm.

Arthur halted Ron with his arm, and put a finger on his mouth to silence him as soon as he heard the loud aggressive growls coming out Bill's room. For a minute, he thought that Fenrir had sneaked into the Burrow wanting to finish Bill off.

Charlie's voice made him even more than afraid for Bill; Arthur was almost certain of the feared intrusion, it was clear to him that the werewolf that had bitten Bill was inside the room. He indicated to Ron to get his wand ready.

"Bill please let Hermione go, don't hurt her; please calm down," Charlie implored inside.

The growl that followed chilled Arthur and Ron to their bones. Hermione's cries of, "Charlie, Bill is making me afraid, please help me," put them into emergency mode.

That was it, Arthur pulled his wand in front of him and so did Ron, and they broke into the room with stealth; both jumped in ready to attack and in a defensive stance.

The scene inside the room horrified them. Bill looked wild, sparks flew around him, and he held his wand. His head was half cocked, a beast threatening others to stay out his path. His nostrils flared; his lips were opened in a silent snarl; and he displayed large fangs as those of an adult wolf.

Short, soft, continuous angry snarls could be heard all throughout the room. He wasn't the Bill they all knew; he appeared more powerful and all together a dangerous menace.

Bill had thrown Hermione in between the wall and his bed; whereby, they could only see her partially. He crouched on her side and had one arm holding her close. Bill's larger hand was placed right over her breasts, and her hands tucked under his in a close hold. With the other hand, he held his wand ready to attack. He had in effect built himself a lair, using the bed as a shield; the beast was prepared to defend what he envisioned was his.

Hermione's whimpers made Ron full of rage. His brother was now his worst enemy. Hermione face was covered with tears, "Ron take me out of here, I am so afraid, get Harry do something, please."

At this, Bill held her tighter and emitted a deep, short, warning growl, making his brothers' fear for their safety. Arthur didn't want any of his children to be hurt. For a long time, he had loved the little witch as a father; he had seen her grow up and turn into the witch she now was. However, something in his son's eyes made him want happiness for his beloved injured Bill, even at the expense of the little one.

Arthur's mind was processing very fast, and he couldn't figure out what had made his son change his mind at the last minute. Had Molly made this happen? Impossible, she would not risk a potion and Bill's anger, let alone Ron's reaction. She couldn't have done something so reckless on the wedding day, and intentionally endangered the wild-haired witch; could she have?

Arthur grabbed Ron by both arms, stopping him before he did something foolish, "Charlie, slowly back out the room and go. Quietly call Remus, don't alarm anyone; and Ron, you wait outside, get moving boys!"

"I'll stay until Hermione comes with me. I'm not leaving without her because otherwise he's going to hurt her." Ron yelled in response and pushed his arms hard against his father causing his father to release him. Then he jumped forwards ready to fire his wand.

Bill growled reading to leap, and more than likely to _kill_ his _own_ brother, "Bill stop, nobody will harm you. Ron is presently leaving, right son?" Arthur spoke with a strong, menacing voice, while he grabbed the young fool right by the scruff of his neck.

Although, Ron left grumbling, but he wasn't a fool; no way, he had seen Bill's fangs and the bestial angry look, thus, he decided to stay right outside the door. Hopefully Charlie would soon return with Remus.

Ron seethed while waiting outside. _Damn_, he thought, _how can my own brother try to take my witch away? Brothers should never even look at their brothers' witches. Doesn't he have enough with Fleur? Probably not, after all, Hermione is the best of them all. Everyone wants the best for them, and I have to do with what is left. She is mine, and I will make damn sure of that. _

"Bill, son, let's talk. I know things have been hard, the fight, the scars, the curse, all rather awful. Nevertheless, do think about this young witch, she has no part in your problems; moreover, she is like your sister, please let her go. If you like her, please notice how afraid she is. I don't claim to understand what is going on through your head, so please explain it to me as you let her go." Arthur spoke softly, lovingly, and reassuringly.

"Father, you also must leave." Bill snarled and growled even fiercer, and displayed his sharp fangs and elongated nails in an aggressive gesture.

It was then, when Arthur realized the changes in Bill, his increased height and girth, and the color of his eyes. Even his hair, that Molly had earlier trimmed, was darker and longer.

This was not his son, as he knew him. This was a very dangerous creature, a feral and angry being. Arthur drew a heavy sigh - he didn't want anyone to be harmed in this, intended to be, felicitous day.

Ironically, the events unfolding in this room would save several lives that day, by foiling the Death Eater attacks planned to both disrupt the wedding and claim victories for Voldemort.

The room's open windows ensure that many could hear the disturbance in the top floor. Unfortunately, with everyone apprehensive of, the now common, Death-Eater attacks, the noise combined with the visible confrontation movements had led to the conclusion they were under attack, and guests were taking defensive position. As they say, positive outcomes can result from every bad situation, or was it the proverbial silver lining of dark clouds.

"You are wrong Arthur," the changed voice out his son's mouth was deeper and cunning and had an edge of taunting. And if things were not bad enough, Hermione fainted, probably due to the heated room and the accumulated stress, and the fear to the stranger holding her.

"Hermione is not just a girl and not my sister, she is a normal witch, my witch, mine. She belongs to me; she is my girl, and I'll kill all of you, my father, my brother, or anyone who comes between us. I'll start now with you, if you don't leave right away." His body was taut and ready to pounce; the deep snarls were nearly chocking him, and his face's planes became even more pronounced.

Arthur had the same thought, the one that Charlie had earlier, _whatever my son has become, and he is one beautiful, magnificent, terrifying creature, nothing at all like Fenrir or Remus. And he no longer shows the scars, or not much_.

Bill looked at Hermione, upon realizing that she had fainted, he became enraged and roared loudly. His anger made him look even more dangerous. His wolf was blaming others for her upsets, and Ron's scent, right outside the door, made him angrier.

He carefully placed Hermione on the floor and started to approach his father, looking very much as the predator he had become.

**-|-****Two wolves, one Alpha -|-**

"Arthur, back out the room slowly, it isn't safe. I haven't seen this before; it isn't even close to full moon. Let me talk to him."

Remus had just opened the door and stood under the frame. He held his hands out in order to appear smaller and less threatening, and hopefully Bill would perceive him as harmless.

At hearing this, Arthur backed out slowly, and he was gone. Remus came in and locked the door behind him. He had, however, already conjured a spell to allow the people standing outside the room to listen in.

Remus growled softly and sniffed up the air. An acrid smelt first hit him, Hermione's massive release of hormones triggered by the stress and the fear, but also something else. _Oh, Merlin, for fuck sakes, the young witch is menstruating_. Remus thought, somehow alarmed. Still, he didn't understand the significance of it, why was it affecting Bill in such manner?

Surely, he must have been around menstruating females before. Something had triggered this response, but what? Sure enough, she smelled delicious to any hot-blooded wolf, but not enough to elicit this reaction, ok, maybe a little? His prick seemed to think so. This was most unusual.

_You missed that boat stupid human, I told you this, time after time, - , delicious. But did you listen? Of course not, instead you went for Tonks, bah. Bill is one smart wolf; certainly smarter than you, now I get to suffer, _complained the damned Moony just as he often did when Hermione was around. It was sheer torture at times. He, the human, thought of the witch as his student, his favorite student, nothing else, too bad for Moony.

"Bill, mate, what is going on here, does it have something to do with her condition?" Remus flushed red, but Moony sniffed the air again and said aloud, _"_I, me-self, would not mind a piece of that candy, delicious, isn't that so?"

_Shit Moony, be quiet before we get killed_, Remus ordered the damn inner-wolf. He knew that Moony had a little thing going for Hermione; but he, the man, loved his crazy hair witch, his pink-haired Dora.

_No accounting for bad taste, she was mine, and you didn't let me. Tonks is not even your mate. I told this one was the one made to be a mate, but no, you didn't believe me. I will bite this witch next time I am in control; you wait and see. I will fight that puny wolf for her; be warned, I will bid my time. _

Remus had it with Moony. He could not fight his inner wolf awoken by the strong mating magic in this room; he was having a hard time himself, ready to fight Bill for the delicious witch. What the fuck, he was a human, not a damned wolf, gods, he hated this curse. Suddenly his sweet pregnant wife had the appeal of stale bread.

Remus needed to get a hold of Moony and himself, in order to enable him to get a handle of this crisis. Next move, Moony would be challenging Bill, and that was so not going to happen.

_Moony_, _if you say anything else, I will take a double potion next time and will keep you under the entire time, now be quiet, not a peep out of you, I need to think. _It worked, he had done once before, the time that Moony tried to attack Tonks.

"If you touch my girl, you are one dead wolf, get your own. Go and get your witch, you fucking Moony, you have Tonks, what else you want? This one is mine; there is only one for each one of us. And if you want her, let's fight for her. I smell your fucking arousal, and only one of us will mount Hermione for the rest of her life. That would be this wolf standing in front of you. Come here old wolf."

Bill showed his fangs, growling, and puffing his chest out, ready to attack.

"Bill, again, what is going on here, what is going inside you, speak up; is it her smell? Is she in heat? What do you feel? I order you to tell me now." Remus asserted himself as the Alpha and snarled quiet fiercely; it was his only choice.

Bill looked at Remus up and down, while crouching by Hermione, who was coming out her fainting spell. He pulled her towards him and sat her on his lap. He licked her, whining a little, sniffing all around her neck, while he made lewd sounds and panted.

Remus could not avert his eyes seeing how Bill dry humped her. Bill's face was all distorted with lust; and now he was occupied giving her little bites, rather, love bites and nuzzling her neck, alternating between licks and bites; this was rather bad.

Moony was enjoying the show, and Remus was furious with Moony. The damn wolf wanted him to bring his hand to his growing erection; and yes, he did it, trying to force Remus to open his trousers to get his hand around his hardened cock. Remus struggled, in an attempt to resist his wolf taking over his human-self.

"Fucking Moony, fuck, stop it!" Remus ordered Moony aloud, who, predictably, resisted him. Remus was losing and Moony was taking over. And yes, Moony was intent on the erection while he panted with Bill, the trousers' placket was already half open. Could this day get even worse?_ So much for wedding bells_, Remus grimaced.

If Tonks came into this room, at this precise moment, it would be divorce-city, only one month after their wedding; emboldened by the fear of Tonks' temper, his left hand slapped the offending hand, and the struggle began, it was like a struggle between 'hand Jekyll' and 'hand Hyde.'

"Stop it Moony, I said, fucking wolf, I was her professor, she is not even legal, stop it." To an outsider, the situation would be rather hilarious, but Remus being Remus would never laugh, however, Moony would never forget, and he had a long, long memory. Oh, yes, he did. Sooner or later he would win this match; he would even if it took him years, when they would least expect it.

Bill continued his tasting and grinding, all the while keeping his eyes trained on Remus. He looked very malicious, enjoying Remus struggle with his wolf. A losing battle if one were to judge by the struggle right in front of him. Let the Alpha stew in his own juices, and let him get off with his hand; it felt good to know that the Alpha had the wrong witch and wanted the one sitting on the lesser wolf's lap.

"Yeah, she smells of flowers, like rain, like woman, like juices I can drink for hours; like rare spices; like something delicious I want to devour. She smells of all you ever wanted. Nothing, I have ever smelled before." At this Bill, the human, came to the surface for a short second, his eyes changing to blue, and his eyes shone with wonderment as if he had just understood the meaning of life, a true aha moment.

But the human glance lasted but a second; and with his nose, he pushed down her dress' shoulder strap. Next, he brought a hand to her hair, and tried to wrap it around his nose, his eyes getting crossed at the notion. Remus chuckled at that; it was rather comic and a bit sweet.

"Bill everyone is waiting. Your beautiful bride Fleur waits, she is gorgeous, and today, she is a fairy-tale princess. Think carefully and you will understand the folly of your situation, and to finally be able to discern the wrongness of this setting." Remus trying once more, lowered his hand and slowly went for his wand, and he had it; he was ready.

Not missing a beat, Bill's wand flickered with magic and disarmed Remus, who in turn yelped as the sparks burned its hand. "Fuck, damn, Merlin, Bill, you burnt me bad."

"Don't mention that French bitch around me. Tell her to go back to whatever den she crawled out from. Tell Miss Fifi that this scarred wolf has found a real treasure." And he snarled once again and, without missing a beat, continued his antics.

Bill held bunches of her hair and chewed them while humping her. Hermione just appeared dazed, gone somewhere else, her eyes, however, were half-closed, and Moony could still breathe big whiffs of her arousal.

Moony let out a gigantic guffaw, and then howled in delight. _That is one funny wolf, and I won't say it, but someone, that would be Moony, lost his mate because of one idiotic human. Be duly advised, that Moony is yet to mention an important fact; namely, Moony is a wolf with a long-term plan. I would be dishonest not to disclose this little pearl of wisdom_.

"I am neither sure what non-sense you are talking about, nor do I want to know." Remus answered, totally annoyed with the cunning beast.

Outside the calls and cries of women could be heard, along with the angry voices of Ron and Harry? And also the twins and who knew if there were others. It sounded like mayhem had broken outside the room.

"Bill, c'est moi ici, tu Fleur, mon amour, s'l tu plais, Guillaume, Bill, mon lupin, come out!"

It was the fearful, yet melodic voice of the bride-not-to-be. Fleur was furiously banging the door, hysterically crying, _damn, what else_ thought Remus, still fighting Moony intent to continue his hand quest.

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Death Eaters, Fleur, Tonks, Victor, Ron- great confusion and mess, and a little more of one hot wolf out of control. I think the Bill and Fleur's wedding does not look promising.

I appreciate reviews, I want to get better at writing, and this is my training camp, hence, reviews are more than welcome. Of course, if you only seek to spread doom and gloom, I will pass. Thanks you all and blessings.


	4. Marking of the mate

Disclaimer:All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I write as a form of personal punishment. I do not get paid for this quasi-writing. The story is mine; respect and don't steal it.

Please review, take a second and let me know if you are enjoying my writing. Constructive comments are appreciated. This is an AU, some Canon, and characters may be a bit OOC. Just remember none of these characters are real.

**Marking Day**

If there is such a thing as a Murphy's Law day this must have been it. It would always be remembered as a memorable day for more reasons than one. It would bring laughter to many, and tears to some. If any thing, it would always be remembered as, the near wedding day.

"Please, Bill, Mon Mari, we promised each other." Fleur pleaded and banged the door; Remus wondered why somebody didn't stop her. She wasn't helping and instead she had managed to worsen an already bad situation.

"Go away, I don't want you. Go away nasty French bitch." Were-Bill growled and grabbed an oil lamp near by, fortunately unlit. He threw it with all his might against the door.

It barely missed Remus, Moony let out a fierce growl, "Fuck mate and be careful, let's not turn today into an wolves' open pit BBQ." This was truly getting out of control.

The sound of broken glass brought new clamors, "Bill, you must open the door before the Aurors get here; so you know, Fleur's parents called them," Fred yelled.

The knocks at the door were getting louder; and Bill just ignored the racket while Hermione just sat with him. He had opened the formal shirt's collar and loosened the tie knot a bit.

He was licking his witch, nuzzling his nose against her hair, little nips here and there, and all with an adoring look in his eye. He just enjoyed playing with her hair, while sniffing her, and just having fun. All while keeping an eye on her and one on Remus, and never letting go of the wand in his hand.

Remus said, "I have the feeling things are about to get worse." The hair at the back of his neck had risen. Moony was in full alert and felt Moony stronger than ever; worrisome, because he wasn't in the throes of conversion.

At this, the loud pops of arriving Aurors could be heard followed by their carrying, commanding voices, "Hold it there, everyone take defensive positions, Death Eaters have been detected in this area, attack is imminent, take positions. Someone take the children inside, everyone get their wands, get ready."

Readiness commands could be heard along with steps running down the stairs.

xox

Mini cliff hanger _- An Interlude_-

At this new occurrence, the delight of the unseen watchers was palpable. This invisible audience fancied that they were a sort of movie goers; in reality they were the schandenfreude's crowd; the ones whose pleasure is derived from the misfortunes of others. They came from above and liked to come to our world to attend/watch dramas, famous funerals, complicated court hearings, terrorist attacks, executions, wars, weddings (not often), and such. In their different realms, you could find schedules of each, and every worthy event that was rated by experts.

They would attend, unseen to human eyes, and could see through walls; they view our dramas as entertainment. This particular group, from the 'Heavenly Kingdom,' a semi retirement, semi-prison realm for extremely powerful creatures had opted for free entertainment, as one them had said, "The union of a large fowl and a carnivore presented delicious potential for surprises," and they had been right.

Thus 'the watchers' were screaming with delight at the veritable mayhem taking place at the Burrow. 'This show is surprisingly great,' and one said 'it is better than the beeb (bbc)'. Those were their general comments unheard to the human ear. Of course, even the once powerful Fates were not allowed to intervene, they were silent observers and no longer operational.

End of Interlude

xox

Here they were, the wedding was delayed by at least one half hour and things were a little crazy at the Burrow, what else could possibly happen?

At the Burrow, every able body, except the ones involved in the upstairs drama, had taken defensive positions. All the Order members had been invited to the wedding and were itching to surprise the evil-doers.

And as if on cue, of course, the feared what else, right on schedule, at that very instance in the form of a cloud of Death Eaters which descended upon the nearly deserted garden. "Death Eaters, we are under attack."

"What else," a couple witches yelled from outside, precisely correct, what else could happen.

Now, there were two dramas unfolding, and all able and armed witches and wizards not trapped in Drama-wolf followed the Aurors outside and a scrimmage started; and Victor, who had just arrived, joined the battle.

By foiling the Death Eater Attacks, which had been planned to disrupt the wedding and claim victories for Voldemort, as the saying went, a bad situation brought out a positive outcome.

They were at least not surprised and ready with their wands. This wasn't a good day for the Death Eaters, who found large number of Aurors inside, plus all of the Order, ready to fight. The attack was not going as planned.

One Voldie was going to be mighty unhappy. For days, the talk at their headquarters would be the same, who had alerted the Ministry? Why so many Aurors? Had they perhaps a traitor inside? Later they would discover that the traitor was a wolf who had found his mate and had changed the order of the day's events.

After a few minutes, the Death Eaters recognized that something had changed; furthermore, they were outnumbered and an order to retreat was given. However, not before three of them had been sufficiently injured to be out of commission for several weeks, and other two had been taken prisoners.

Alas, the scrimmage with the Death Eaters might have gone well; however, the parallel situation in the upstairs room was quickly deteriorating.

Remus had figured it out, although he was anxious to go and fight, he had to stay in the room by the young witch. His conclusion was that Hermione held Bill under some special enchantment; thus, he couldn't let her go.

During any attempt to separate them, or while trying any type of intervention, it would be too easy to injure her or both of them. Furthermore, it would be dangerous to anyone who tried to separate Hermione from such a powerful wizard. Before any attempts, you would first need all the facts; damn if he only knew what those facts were.

Once again, Bill was becoming visibly aroused, and Remus recognized its intensity by the scent. Which to his dismay was making, you know who, have another real hard-on, just great with Tonks screaming out there.

Remus tried not to dwell upon the fact. What he found even more fascinating, was Hermione's fear while appearing to be intensely aroused, the room smelled mighty fine, but poor young witch, she was on his lap looking dazed and pale, yet-

"Yummy and juicy, nice little bitch you have there Weasley," Moony opened his big mouth. It was fortunate his voice was drowned by a deafening explosion. No time to admonish the foolish beast, and an idea born in Remus' brain deemed further exploration.

"Bill, do you think Hermione is your mate? Although, let's face it, she is seventeen, she is but a young girl." Remus asked.

Not young, ripe and ready, idiotic human, don't poison his mind trying to justify your bad choices, seventeen is old enough, Moony talked inside, he was most unhappy.

Bill's sniffing, growling, panting, and performing a wide array lewd movements and caresses made Remus blush, and Moony extremely randy.

Bill came to a full stop for a second. He turned his cunning, lusty face towards Remus; it was the face of a dangerous predator. The eyes gleamed with malicious intent, they were not Bill's blue eyes; they were lupine golden eyes.

"Yes, you are right she is my mate, so you finally know. Moony is one smart wolf, now out, and let me have her, I need to make her mine, and on your way out the door, send the French bitch away. Tell her that she stinks like the whore she is, tell her I know what she has been telling everyone, how she is disgusted with all my scars."

Remus knew Bill wasn't thinking clearly. He would never be so cruel to Fleur. And tried once again, "Bill…'

His question was interrupted by a Reducto spell, which broke the door in two halves. Alohomora had not worked, since Bill must have issued a locking charm while Remus wasn't watching, what a crafty wizard.

Arthur, Ron, two Aurors, one of them Tonks, Harry, and Fleur, were pushing their way into the small room. Tonks was dressed up for the wedding.

With amazing speed, Bill grabbed Hermione tighter, and held her in front of him, and without thinking it twice, right in front of all of them, sank his fangs with all his might in her right shoulder, between the neck and the collar bone. She screamed in pain and fainted, poor witch. The blood spurted out the vicious bite in her neck, whilst Bill lapped the blood with apparent unmitigated pleasure. Nobody moved; Bill had not taken his eyes away from the crowd and still held them at bay with his wand.

He licked the blood as he whined, whimpered, and growled while he held Hermione right on his lap. They all looked, but Remus, with horror.

Remus stomach clenched with desire, his eyes went white, and he was showing all signs of arousal, it was beyond his human's side control, his cock was ready, the blood scent drove him wild. He wanted to be the one marking her, his body was taking an aggressive stand; he was the fucking Alpha, and Moony had known all along she was mate material; for a few seconds, Remus the human experienced deep regret.

Nobody moved, since Bill had not taken his eyes away from the crowd and still held them at bay with his wand. He looked fierce and beautiful. Remus' pensive, made for Bill's wedding some time later, would show a magnificent, handsome beast marking his mate; but that is a story for much later.

It was a sight for the ages, Bill's eyes full of blood lust and the magic stirring all around. A soft breeze was moving across the room, electrically charged with the magical bonding of two powerful magical beings. Bill still licked the blood, as he whined, growled, and pawed his mate.

It made Harry sick to his stomach, his Hermione, his sister and friend being torn up by Bill, how sick was that?

Tonks was looking at the scene in front of her with awe, realizing Remus had never done that to her. When she turned towards him, she saw his face showing lust and desire for Hermione. She had always known, and had long ago decided that she was the one who he had married. Why fight what you cannot control. Now the younger witch belonged to another wolf, and Remus belonged to her, she had made sure of that by 'forgetting' her potion.

Remus had to control Moony not to turn towards Tonks, and tell her what she was missing. I am telling her the next possible time that I will never mark her sorry pink hair self. You can shag her, and even give her a human child, but I will not make her mine because she fucking tricked you. Hermione might not be the only possible mate, but Pinky wasn't one. These were the times that Remus despised the wolf, for being right.

Fleur paled with jealousy, Bill had never tried to mark her. He had told her that was savage. Furthermore, he insisted that he would never, ever, lower his human-self to such bestiality.

"Bill. Mon amour, what are you doing? What is that Mudblood whore doing in your arms? If you wish to mark me do it tonight." Fleur was talking as she threw her body toward Bill and tried to grab Hermione away from him. It all happened very fast.

Remus and Arthur tried to intercept her, but it was too late. Bill pushed Hermione to the ground, and with a horrible growl grabbed Fleur by her shoulder and threw her against the crowd. "Don't ever, ever touch her, or dare to utter filthy words about my mate."

Good fortune that the bride-not-be, was caught by Charlie before she flew over the banister. He was able to catch her mid air, pulling her aside. The only damages were to her pride, her heart, and her dress. He had ripped off her beautiful dress when he saved her from death by grabbing her, but black and white feathers wall flew all over the place. Charlie, the spurned beau, had averted certain disaster.

"If you come near her again, I will kill you, if you call her bad names you are dead, you fucking French whore. She is a goddess and smells like one; instead your smell is of cheese going bad." Were-Bill yelled with malice. He then turned around and despaired when he saw that Hermione's bite was still open and whined for her.

At once, Bill pulled her up to his chest, "Everyone OUT, or I will hurt anyone who opposes me. I need to be with my mate. SHE IS MY MATE. LET EVERYONE UNDERSTAND. I won't hurt her; she needs my attention; and I cannot do that and protect us at the same time. If she dies, I am killing every one of you, don't be mistaken."

His eyes were fluctuating between gold and blue. The Aurors later testified of that. He was a very angry beast, defending his true mate, in those grounds he had the right to defend her.

Arthur grabbed Remus and whispered," Every one out, right now, let's leave him alone, we will be waiting outside, I trust him and know him; he is my son. It was clear to all that he couldn't even convince himself.

Tonks was upset upon seeing that Remus was ignoring her and decided to go and console Fleur, so she left.

"No, . ." Ron spoke loudly between clenched teeth, his face red and angry looking. He was clearly not thinking and had pushed his way in, "I wont' let that fucking wolf have my Hermione; the wolf will fuck her and then kill her, look at what he has done; and he just tried to kill his bride to be."

His presence drove Bill even angrier, he appeared ready to kill. "Foolish boy," Moony said, clearly enjoying all this ruckus, "Kill him, kill the boy," continued speaking through Remus. He had joined in the growling, and was looking at Ron with murder in the now golden eyes. The blood and the conflict prevented Remus to control Moony, who thought himself as Bill's alpha and sided with him; this was true escalation.

Arthur glared at his younger son with anger, understanding the situation; Ron needed to go, to stay away. It wasn't a matter of favoring one son over the other. It pained him to see Ron all distressed, but fate had decided for them without outside intervention. Oh, Oh, if Arthur only knew the hand his Mollywobbles had on today's affair, Molly would be toast.

"No I won't leave," Ron angrily retorted once more, "I won't let that fucking wolf -"

Harry put his hand around his mouth and pulled him along, "Shut the fuck up, think about Hermione, don't be an idiot, I want her safe, neither your feelings, nor mine for that matter are important."

Molly in a tearful voice spoke up," Son, if you love us please let the girl go. Don't marry today, but Hermione isn't at fault. If she is your mate there will be enough time to talk later. She is but a child, and you can get in a lot of trouble. We love you son and nobody is mad at you, we just want you safe. I don't want anything bad to happen to our girl, please son."

With that, they pushed the door open and left, Moony still wanting to fight Bill arguing and with Remus that they hadn't mated yet, and he had time to challenge Bill for Hermione.

Remus decided it was time to look for Tonks, but first he needed to get Moony under control.

"Colloportus" Arthur waved his wand to close the door. Then the entire Weasley gang and closest friends sat and waited outside. the gathering took place right on the floor, all held hands, in a vigil.

Harry was crying for Hermione, for his sister, he wouldn't be happy if something bad happened to her. He had wished for Hermione to be more than a sister, later on. But that door had just closed forever, and he just wanted her safe. Maybe one day, far in the future, who knew? He would always love her best.

Ron was not even sure if he loved her; however, he had thought she would be his one day. Once again an older sibling took away what was his by right.

Inside the Room. A wolf and his Young Mate.

Bill gathered Hermione gently in his arms; his face wrought with concern for the slender witch, he brought the wand and touched her neck. He chanted 'Vulnera Sanentura,' to close the wound and return the lost blood back inside of her system. Then, with love and care, he tenderly licked the wound, now scarring.

He lovingly was admiring his work, "Fine mark," he growled softly. He would later share the meaning with Hermione.

As the wound closed, and the blood returned to her system, she felt the life coming back into her. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the wizard. Her face was loving and tranquil, and all traces of fear were gone. Her carnal love for Victor, Ron and any other wizards just didn't exist anymore. All she could feel was Bill in her heart, maybe not love, but a call older than time. She was his and fully understood the senselessness in fighting it.

She smiled at him shyly, and her left hand gently moved the straying straight hair out his face, tucking the lose strand behind his ear. Then she laid a hand over one of his, interlacing their fingers. Bill didn't remember such a look from the French witch, he couldn't even think of her name, not after she tried to attack his mate.

"Everything will be right, I am fine," she spoke softly and continued stroking his hair and caressing the side of his hand with her small thumb. He was so beautiful, his thicker lips, his now golden eyes, his feral look, even his fangs. She would be his whenever he wanted. No today, because this was to be his wedding date with Fleur.

Getting a little braver, she raised his hand up to her lips and gave him a couple of small kisses barely touching the skin, and then put his hand on her cheek; covering with her hand and holding it there.

And as it came, the anger left. The magic was twinkling like fire flies. Bill's wolf, now content to have marked his mate, appeased at least temporarily went inside into the recesses of the human's brain and rested.

Bill was exhausted from all the adrenaline spent, and Hermione was still weak from the blood lost even with the replacement. She had just realized that she had fainted because of the very heavy flow, the bite, plus the experienced stress and fear combined.

The new calm lulled them into a deep restful sleep. Bill had leaned against the wall and laid his wand by his right side; then, he pulled the bed pillow behind his head with Hermione safely tucked into his arms, and they rested together.

After a while, the room was absolute quiet, Arthur issued Alohomora and quickly peeked inside. His son and his future daughter were asleep. Both faces were serene, and Bill appeared as his normal son. The depth of his scars had diminished considerably, and for the first time since the bite, he had a happy and peaceful look about him. He closed the door once again using the charm and let them sleep for a while.

"Today there will not be a wedding," Arthur told the family outside. "Let the kids rest." Only a couple of them still sat by the door, while the new couple slept.

Meanwhile, the Weasley were dealing with the aftermath of the attack and the almost wedding.

They fed the remaining guests. Molly talked to Ginny, "I don't want the food to go to waste. Go and tell everyone that is still here, and the Aurors to please come and help themselves, we will save the big cake for tomorrow."

Half of the Aurors had called it a day. They had been ordered to stay guarding the house for the evening. What a deal, they were all too happy to eat the delicious food.

The day was a good one for them, for the Light, no deaths from their side; and they had scored an unexpected victory against the Dark Lord. So much had happened because a werewolf had decided to claim his mate during his wedding day to another witch, the stuff of legends.

The Delacourts were packing in anger, although Fleur stubbornly wanted to stay. She was trying to convince her parents,

"I want to wait, father, mother, please. I must save my Bill from the nasty Muggle born witch," she was aware of the loss of a great wizard.

When she saw Charlie listening, she switched to English, "She must have charmed'im, e loves me, Je sais." She was broken. Who would not be to be left at the last minute? She was talking very loud and everybody avoided looking at her face.

It was Victor, who compassionately came to her aid and offered his arm in a conciliatory gesture.

He said "There is nothing for you here chère, vy stay?" gallantly stretching his arm once again.

"Let's go to London and you, and your family can share my suite." He did not add that he did not want Hermione to risk any more danger and was planning to come for her the next day.

And with that the rejected bride, picked up the hem of her dress and with a pop the Delacourts Apparated away from the Weasleys', out of their lives, hopefully forever.

Remus chuckled talking to Harry and Arthur, "Taking about finding your right mate at the worse possible time, but for now, all that ends well is well." He held on to his pink hair witch's hand. They had a long talk about Moony, and all was well for now.

"Arthur, we need to get the Girl out of Bill's room, it is improper. She is not even of the right age," Molly whined, wringing her hands. She needed to get Hermione alone, and ask her to keep the existence of one coin hidden, as it was before.

"She could be dying and really needing assistance. If we would all try together, let's go." Everyone rolled their eyes, except Ron,"Yes, let's." He ran with grace, wand out, ready to push his way in.

At that, Harry, Fred and George jumped on him and kept him immobilized. "Shut up!" demanded Harry, "I already peeked they are both out, and she is ok. We will get her out when Remus deems there is no danger for her."

Ron sat by the stairs looking all dejected and suddenly remembered something. Ron asked, he still had a burning question, "Mum?"

"Yes, dear?" Molly answered distractedly; the room went quiet, everyone dreading one more of Ron's attempts to rescue Hermione.

"I was thinking to ask you, I couldn't figure it out, and Hermione and Bill, our living dictionaries are too busy. What is an accoutrement?"

Molly's face went white. A fact, cleverly perceived by one observant Moony, who had decided to bid his time. "Ron, yes, but first," most of the group was no longer paying attention, "I have saved a large piece of the chocolate, hazelnut torte for you." She was relieved to see him coming towards her.

She could only envision Ron's, or for that matter, everyone's reaction, when/if her little part on this charade was to found. Her second daughter would be a Weasley, and she was killing two problems with one witch; no more Fleur, and in turn one Hermione Weasley. What a good mother had to do to get her way.

Ron was not dumb, a large piece of cake, hmmm. Time to check the word in the dictionary; the accoutrement could be responsible for the mess, mother wouldn't put out. Perhaps he still had a chance to get Hermione because his mother had done something on the left of questionable. Ron got up fast, and walked towards his mother with a smile, appearing appeased but not really.

"Ron, dear, do you want another piece of chocolate cake?" After he was done, Molly was concerned at his curious eyes.

At this point, the unseen watchers broke out into a great applause, "Great, great performance." The Fates, demigods, and the winged ones were all laughing delighted. "What a show, anyone coming back later? Maybe there is a fifth act?"

xzx

A/N

This is part of the Curly Hair and the Bad Wolf, series. There are two with Greyback, one short with Bill, and one with Remus.

Next Chapter. Later that evening, alliances, and future


	5. Mating? Wedding night?

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. chapter contains adult situations.

Thanks to Savva for her help in more ways than one. To Irmorena, and to all those who like my work, I am humbled.

* * *

**The Wedding Night**?

Bill was waking up and felt confused. What was he doing sleeping on the floor? And wait, Fleur sure felt different, softer and the smell, wow he loved her new perfume, so sexy; yeah, she smelled like sin. His hands wandered over his wife's body. She was quite soft and fit so well in his arms- he thought -as he pressed his erection in-between the cheeks of her arse. He wondered if he could just slip in without waking her up. His mind was less fogy and clearer, and wait.

_Wife? It was evening, and today was his wedding. Yes, this was his wife._

_Not your wife, your mate, you lucky wizard,_ he heard a voice inside of him. Or was it outside?

"Who are you?" He said aloud.

_I am Lobo, your friendly inner wolf, you dumb arse._ The voice yelled inside his head.

"Oi, gentle there, am I going crazy? And what is this after taste in my mouth, heady, and spicy. It tastes a little like the scent in this room." He asked this inner Lobo.

Ah, he now remembered telling Charlie, during those difficult days after the attack, that his wolf's name should be Lobo. He had traveled to Spain a couple of times and met a friend who loved to be called 'Lobo.' He had fancied himself a wolf, whose mission was to 'eat' brunettes dressed in red robes. And something or someone, had awakened Lobo inside his brain, and it was just like Moony.

_That, dear boy, is the flavor of our tasty, little mate; she is ripe and in heat. Bloody hell, you almost married that big chicken, and, thankfully, something happened and it allowed me to take over your mind for a short while_, Lobo stated.

_His wolf was a different entity; and, actually, it was kind of interesting._ Bill decided.

And, suddenly, Bill's blood went cold. All was starting to come back to him. _All was clear, Fleur, gods, but wait, a chicken__?- Yes, he got it, __because the Veela was a harpy, and he had to laugh; Lobo had a sense of humor, blame it on the wolf. The laugh made him feel lighter. He was in the room with Charlie; and then Granger, correction, Hermione came in—_Bill wondered if he had gone mad, but there was more and the idea of Hermione hit him.

_'Oh Merlin, Ron's girl,' what was wrong with him. She was but a child. Not really a child, two years younger than Fleur_.

_Nothing is wrong with you, it the best thing you have ever done. She is our true mate. Does she feel good to you? That peach bum, let's keep pushing our cock into—_Bill quit listening as he became extremely aroused getting and lust overtook his better senses.

_She was his mate and rather agreeable_. Once more, Bill observed her mark, gently sniffed it, and he whimpered a little. The pressure felt good, but he needed more, his hands covered her breasts, and his thumbs circled her hardening nipples. He moaned with pleasure, "Oh, yes."

_Her mark is a nice piece of work_. Lobo observed, and he wondered if he could lick her and not wake her up. _He just wanted a little taste, to lick her all over, but not much, surely, she would not mind. _He was certain that she was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Ron sat outside and Harry was telling him, "Ron, give it a rest, calm down and come with me, we are going to eat a light supper."

Ron hesitated after hearing a noise coming from the room. Nobody cared how he felt, he still wanted to take his witch away from here; to do that, he needed an 'excuse.'

He was aware than Hermione was nearly eighteen, and she was an adult. If Bill and she had sex, better said, if they mated, Remus had, recently, told him that marking and mating were equivalent to a bond for life and neither would be able to break it, or they would wither and die. He had to stop it, and for the looks of it, he was the only one who cared about it.

'What the fuck mate, I am already up to my arse in trouble.' Bill's angst persona had emerged at earnest after hearing the younger wizards' voices. _What was I thinking? She is not even out of Hogwarts. I am scar face, and she is Ron's friend. Oh gods, what have I done?_

"Bill, are you okay?" A sleepy Hermione was asking him something.

Bill was horrified at the realization that he was hard as wood, and she was practically sitting on his lap; whereby, he pushed her to the side as if she were on fire.

"Ouch, what is wrong with you, William Weasley? First you hold me by force; you practically raped me, marked me without my consent, and now you throw me to the ground, on my bum?" Hermione was truly irritated.

_Yes, you prat, what is wrong with you? She is out of the room, and we lose her forever do something right now, or I will take over. Lobo warned him. I won't pine away and die because you marked her and then refused to mate her. Do you know the consequences?_

Bill was already feeling insecure, jealous of the men outside, whereby when she started to stand up, he grabbed her and forced her back on his lap. She struggled, and was ready to scream, when Bill closed her mouth with his lips. First, he rubbed them softly, feeling her lips against his and his lips turned demanding and tender at the same time.

The feel of his lips upon hers, and the tongue seeking hers, addled Hermione's brain with lust. His touching, the marking wreaked havoc with her body. She wanted something, not sure what, she wanted him to touch her. The bottom part of her body felt on fire. She wanted to be stretched, filled, something, she ached in a disconcerting way.

His hands caressed her torso, his fingers next to her breast, so she moved closer. His large hands were skillful; and his touches exerted a feeling of need, as he traced her curves, her bum, rushed by her thighs to pass by and barely touch the tips of her breast; his route continued and moved to trace her face, her neck, and then back the same path, while his hips arched pressing unto hers. He could feel her heat right above his aroused prick and was unable to stop his keening and strangled sounds.

"Princess, I want to touch you, will you let me? I know it is probably not right. But you are as good as my wife. I will not do anything you don't want me to. Just my fingers, I will be gentle. Please, I am on fire."

His touches were feverish, he again traced her face with his tongue and made sounds that reminded her of a whimper; their breaths were labored and their reality only included two beings.

Bill could not understand why he wanted this young witch which such intensity. Last night all he'd wanted was to marry Fleur. She had consumed his every thought; and he had been afraid that she would change her mind.

_Had his mother done something? What, no, the mate choosing could not be influenced, and while it was true that Fleur scent was not unpleasant, it wasn't bad. Not true, after Hermione she smelled of chicken feathers._

Now, Hermione smelled, hmm, of heaven, so good that he wanted to eat her. His cock kept twitching, and he had never felt this hard in his entire life, he could come with one stroke, just as the swollen head would push in, of that, he was sure; and Fleur had said he was a lot bigger now. He smiled at the thought.

He imagined, _his cock imprisoned and caressed by the moist walls that pressed and squeezed his swollen flesh,_ " Yes, oh, yes, let me; let me feel you, be mine. Let me come inside, I will be gentle. " His voice sounded needy and desperate.

Hermione did not answer. He looked so beautiful; his skin glowed. His hair was longer and fuller, the scars hardly visible. The planes of his face sharper, his barely opened eyes shone of blue and gold. He was still Bill, yet—

Hermione held his hand and put it on top of her breast, and pressed over her nipple, mimicking a squeeze and moaned loudly. Her body was hot and trembling, and her face appeared beautiful, sensual, and desire was written all over her face.

Something snapped inside Bill. He stood up and with her in his arms, dropped her on the bed, and looking at her straight on, he took off his waistcoat and then his shirt. He was left in an undershirt that he pulled off next. Hurriedly, he unbuckled his belt, her eyes fluttered, and her body trembled with anticipation. He pushed the witch, gently, aside, just to get enough just room to stretch his body beside hers. Bill finally opened his pants, and exhaled in relief, _oh Merlin that felt better_.

He buried his nose in her neck, letting his tongue just touch the mark. He pressed his cock against her thigh and brought her hand inside his boxers' waistband. She gingerly touched the dripping head, and then wrapped her fingers with a trembling hand, keening and saying his name. "Bill, Bill?" There was a question quality to her voice.

And every time she pressed her fingers unto him, he had to stop himself from just tearing up her clothes and diving into her.

"Hermione, tell me what you want, "Bill asked while he pushed his hips into her, pressing his erection, and allowing her touch.

" Here," he grabbed her other hand and placed on top of his penis.

"Princess, I don't know what I am doing here, please say something. I want to be with you, I want you to be mine. I am afraid if you leave this room you will hate me and will leave me. This is wrong, maybe I should leave, but they will take you away. I will not let them do that, I can't. You are my mate, I marked you; whether is either for good bad, face it, you are mine. Ron will try as soon as you are out, and I'll have to stop him. I'll have to kill anyone who opposes me. Oh, yes I will," He growled and with a snarl he displayed his sharp incisors. "Anyone who opposes will pay with his or her life."

At this last remark, Hermione felt the fear grabbing a hold of her.

Bill, the human, was nearly gone, and the werewolf was back with force. Indeed he was. He was once again licking, nuzzling her neck, worrying her flesh with tiny bites, and growling. His eyes were no longer blue, and they were pure amber. And wherever his hands touched, they left a trail of fire, of want. However, it wasn't enough, but she didn't know much about werewolves. What if in a fit of passion he bit her and she was infected?. She did not want to be a werewolf, but she did want him.

"Bill, I am not leaving you. But, you were right, it is too soon, let me go out and we can talk this over later. I have accepted your mark, and I will not leave you. Just let me go out?" Hermione was frustrated with herself, just a few minutes ago; she was ready to shag him, now she was afraid.

_This was crazy; she had a big crush on him for the longest time. However, she was not ready to get married, or to live with anyone. And she had promised Harry to help him to search for the Horcruxes, __Hermione's mind would not stop._

_How was that going to work out with a jealous werewolf? This was a nightmare, sexy and hot, but a nightmare nevertheless. If he just quit poking her and kissing her, and if she could remove her hands and stop giving him pleasure, she could think clearer. His kisses and touches made her just want more; darn he was not playing fair. Besides, she was human, and he felt too good_.

Hermione's mind tried to reason her present situation.

_Wait, she was thinking of shagging Viktor tonight, but Bill had marked her. It was not her fault. She was hungry and suddenly felt very sticky. Oh god, she felt soaking with blood__. She blushed immediately._

_ She would have to mark this day as one big gigantic mess; Werewolves, death eaters (she had not seen it but they were out there), broken weddings, angry ex-brides, home wreckers (Hermione), jealous almost boyfriends, and yes, her time of the month -her favourite, not._

"Bill, I need to go to the Loo. And I need to go to my room to get my handbag, or to get something, right now. I am hungry and thirsty; I want to get off these clothes; I have a headache; and my belly hurts. I am sorry to sound some grumpy but each complaint in fully justifiable."

She was so cute; his mate making that pout was just delicious. However, he was one smart wolf, and this witch was not going to get away even if she was right on most of her gripes.

"What do you need? You are staying with me, until we are bonded. Remus told me if I mark anyone I must mate with them within days or I will die, once bonded I know you will need me. Hell, you might also die." Bill held on to her as he talked, his eyes lit with mischief.

"And did you know that you are in heat? Remus said if a mate goes in heat, she must mate or it will be bad for both. Oh yes, you are in heat." His body movements spoke for him. His eyes rolled back in the throes of lust. She had let go of him, but that matter not, because he was, still, pressing against her.

"So why did you mark me? I did not ask you to." She was upset and crying. He was once again losing control over this situation. Plus, he also had to go to the loo, and was hungry and tired. And she probably did as well, she was being truthful but he was afraid that the door opening would be a chance for losing her.

"Princess, do you need to go to the loo? I think, you just said that."

"What to the loo? Of course, I do. Thanks for asking. I was trying to tell you. I need something. You know," and not aloud," for my period, bollocks, I am having my period."

She stood up ready to leave, her eyes full of tears and totally embarrassed. She did not have brothers and felt uncomfortable discussing any type of body functions, let alone a messy- female one.

_Harry had shrieked with horror when he had opened a tampon wondering what it was, when she explained he had dropped it as if Voldie himself had hexed it. Her father was ok, he went and bought her whatever she needed and sent it over. But boys were stupid, and ok, Bill was not a boy, he was a full grown wizard. _

_Ugh, what an unromantic day. These things only happened to one Hermione Granger, let's face it, they were not romance book material. The heroines never had problems of this sort. They were always in their fertile cycle, hot as hell, and ready to shag at the drop of a hat. _

"NO. We go together. Hello little one, is the third time I talk to you. We go together; I will not leave you alone for one second. "

"I am not going with you, besides I probably ruined my clothes and will need to change all my clothes. I will have to undress."

"And why is that?" Bill asked, convinced it was a trick to get away. Her clothes were ruined because he touched her?

_Undressed, she needs to undress; you must have heard her Bill, what a deal. It is our chance_. Lobo whispered to him. Bill gave up.

Hermione's face was very red making her skin feel awfully hot. She did not want to tell him. But she did not see any other way. "Iamhavingmyperiod."

She spoke fast and very soft. His eyebrows shut up.

"Please speak slower."

"Bill, I have to change, I am having my period, my monthlies...Do you want me to spell it! "

It was his turn to blush, but Lobo took over his mouth," ah, what a sweet smell, no shame I am one sophisticated wolf; I understand the lady's needs. Lead ahead my beauty." And the rude wolf sniffed the air as she stood up.

Bill was mad at Lobo but for a second,_ shite, what a delight. This scent was like ambrosia and was 100 times better than before. She was in heat, YES, the marking had changed her period into a heat. So that was the difference between a mate and a witch. Wow. Whatever had made this happen he was grateful for it; however, Hermione was very young. No, no sense mulling on that issue. _

His body shook with need and desire. He wanted to push her into the ground and mount her. But wait, he needed to go to the loo. How impractical and he was hungry. And there was another wolf in the house, leaving a female in heat while an alpha was around was a bad idea, the worst.

**Interlude**.

_Out there, where the watchers came from, there was an emergency message broadcasting to those who had attended the earlier wedding at the Burrow._  
_ "An unexpected second act, from: A Veela and a Werewolf 'THE BURROWS Wedding– That was not '._

_Possible action, available to those who already attended the first acts- Passage open at portals 3αδ for the next 600 seconds- Additional acts' entrance must be purchased at later time, once than the radars forecast the coming events. Maximum sitting capacity limited to 63 attendees._

_Absolute-non-intervention-bracelets must be worn for the entire function. Attendees must be wearing them before departure, present appendages at departure points. Failure to do so will result in banning from event attendance for 20 earth years. Counter starts now. All channels to portals are fully open.'_

_By the time that Bill was getting up, the seats around the Burrow were full. The watchers were all back, ready to eat the excess energy generated as it if was popcorn; and, to live vicariously through the other beings by experiencing their human emotions. That is what they did as they watched; the watchers felt each emotion of the being they choose to channel. That was the reason to limit the attendance depending on the number of beings providing the entertainments._

_The watchers were excited, they could feel the tension of the ones still at the Burrows._

**End of the interlude**

Bill got up and put his shirt back on and didn't tuck it in, no sense, it was going to come right back off. He helped Hermione up from the bed. Holding her waist walked to the door and he opened.

Surprise, Molly and Ron fell inside the room but were able to balance their bodies. At once, Ron pulled out his wand ready to attack, and fell on Bill trying to separate him from Hermione.

"Idiot." Arthur, Charlie, Harry, and the twins yelled at once. Bill was again in full rage mode. His teeth elongated. Hair all puffed. Facial bones readjusted, he was in full wolf glory. And Hermione was angry with Ron.

Bill had Ron by the neck. He growled so fierce that Ron's sphincter let go.

"Bill, let him go. He isn't worth it."


	6. The drama continues

**Chapter 6: The drama continue**s

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. Warning: This story will contain adult situations.

She was angry with Ron, what was wrong with him, she had been after him for years, and when someone else wanted her, he had decided that she was the witch for him. _No more, this train had left the station that_ was her thought.

Bill wasn't listening and continued to hold Ron in a choke-hold.

"Back everyone back." Arthur screamed at everyone rushing towards them, and the Aurors were also coming up; the night could end badly after all. What a wedding day, not the best he had ever attended.

Harry was holding all his friends back, in hopes to de-escalate an already bad situation, and he observed Bill and worried even more. Bill's teeth had elongated, and he appeared broader and meaner; his hands with the long claws could easily kill Ron. He might not be a full werewolf, but most of the attributes were there. Why was Ron being such a dumb arse?

"Bill, I need you to walk me to the loo, leave him alone, please help me." Hermione asked urgently hoping to attract him.

Bill had Ron by the neck; one twist and he would rip the head off. Lobo egged him on; _this little brother of yours will always be a problem. Might even take her away from you before you mate her._

Bill was not that far gone to listen to his wolf, Ron was his brother, and he had to make an effort to let him go.

"Everyone down, bring us food and drink. One move towards me, or any attempt to take my mate away, and he dies." He showed them his wand. "I can and will kill him, magically or with my hand, it is all the same to me.'

"William he is your brother; let him go. He loves the girl and she is too young yet. Please my son, let her go," Molly cried.

"Ah mother dearest, what is it now? Is there something wrong with my new choice of bride? If so, why did you send her to me with -." Molly seeing the direction this was taking, and wanting to avert an untimely disclosure of the coin's role in the unfolding events, decided to act quickly. Her involvement, if any, had to be minimized. No one could know about the coin business, not until she could talk to Bill in his normal state, not like this.

"Bill, son, no, you have it wrong. What I am saying is that she is very young and Ron has seen her as his loved friend, understand and give him time. It is obvious to all of us that Hermione is young and afraid, please let her go and give her time, this is all n-"

"NO, SHE IS MINE, EVERYONE OUT! I AM MY OWN MAN. YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME. NO…" Bill growled very loud while he held Ron so tight that he was now chocking and struggling to free his neck, unable to breathe.

"Molly, out, out, be quiet woman. Your mother isn't thinking. Hermione, my girl, come closer to him, that's a girl." Arthur encouraged the young witch, in an attempt to defuse the explosive situation.

He was having a word with Molly as soon as he was able; something that he had neglected to do earlier this day. But enough was enough, and he already had more than enough conflict for one day. _Oh, Molly why do you have to be into the children's lives all the time; please let them grow up! Please my love. _Arthur thought and gave his wife a sharp look.

Meanwhile, Charlie had noticed Hermione's dress; it was soaking wet with something dark and realized her situation. Poor girl, she must be having her monthlies. Ginny, who had also just remembered, didn't know what to do.

"Bill, Hermione, do you need something, Hermione?" Ginny tried to call her friend's attention. The voice filtered in Bill's mind, he could feel the anxiety of his mate, and Lobo could as well. This alone made him relax the stronghold on Ron.

Ron started breathing with relief, and the fear was diminishing his desire to hurt Bill. Moreover, he knew that he wasn't thinking clearly. Indeed, earlier that day, Ron had realized how much he cared for Hermione and saw the years' replay in front of his eyes. How he'd wished to take them all back and had blamed Bill for causing his problems, not himself.

He had ignored that Bill wasn't Bill, but a wolf driven by a mating instinct when his mate was in heat; this fact alone made Bill very dangerous. Of course, Ron didn't know the last part.

A couple pops at the fireplace announced new comers. Bill immediately tensed again, and Arthur roared in frustration. "Shut the Floo, now. Whoever is out there, stay where you are and don't come up."

How could they hope to win against Voldemort with this ongoing disaster, if they were to fight like this, they would all be gone in no time.

"Bill my boy, what do, shite, what is that? Have I died and gone to wolf heaven?" It was Moony, someone had gone after Remus, and he was back with whoever went to get him. He actually howled in delight.

Arthur pinched his nose and lowered his head; he was having hard time breathing. He wanted to start killing all the fools around him. This was a circus act with no director in place. They needed Remus, but Moony was as needed as the Dark Lord himself.

"Moony leave this place, I don't need to protect my mate from you as well, and don't howl indoors it is rather rude. EVERYONE OUT" Bill screamed, but some actually smiled at the remark of don't howl indoors, as if trying to kill his brother was polite.

Ginny had left and was back with house clothes and a small bag for Hermione.

"Bill, may I? No tricks, she needs this. "Ginny tried to come forward.

"NO, everyone out, Remus you go down, now." Lobo was restless, too many people around them.

"Bill, please, let Ginny give me my things." Hermione was looking at all the angles of the situation, in order to determine if she could defuse this situation; plus she was feeling out of sorts, as if she was drugged. That marking had zapped her somehow.

She felt feverish and needed something from Bill; but the nature of her need was uncertain. As for right that moment, she needed to go to the loo. What was wrong today? She wanted to go back to Grimmauld and go to bed, alone, or maybe with Bill?

"My boy, we cannot leave, I will keep Moony inside, as much as I am able, but you must let go of Ron. If you hurt him, then you won't have your mate. —"Moony cut Remus off once again,

"Yes, you will not, but I will. Ripe and sweet, all for me," interrupted Moony.

_Idiot, Remus, it is our chance. I want my mate, and she has not yet mated. Let's make our move it is our chance. _Moony was taking over; Hermione's scent was too much for Remus the human, who was ready to capitulate. Albeit he had just had sex with Tonks, it had lacked something, as it always had, but it had been good enough.

So why was the desire for the young witch killing him? He was hungry for her like he was sex starved. He felt like fighting Bill for her, hence he had to go back home, now.

_Moony, shut up, I am married, plus I love Tonks. She is going to have our baby, thus you must respect her and love her. She is our mate, even if you don't let me mark her. And Hermione is not your mate. And I love her as a sister._ Remus wanted to take control.7

_A sister, or kissing cousins; speak for yourself, I know a mate when I smell one; Bill will share, ask him, make him, you are the alpha. Your pup is yours, and I have no claim over him. And you are lying, I am you, our cock wants her, I am stronger than Bill's wolf let's fight for her. _Moony knew that he was about to win this fight.

_At least be quiet. We are leaving now. Hear me well, you behave, or even if I die, I will drink Wolfsbane by the litter. SHUT UP. _

_"_Bill, pay no mind to Moony. I am having a hard time controlling him. I shouldn't here. Hermione, princess, are you well? What do you want us to do?"

Remus gritted his teeth, his nails were almost claws, and he though, _so she was truly my mate all along_. It made sense, they had the same maker, and they might have the same mate. Only one could have her, and that was the reason for fights amongst male wolves. Moony was wrong, werewolves didn't share; he was almost sure, he just didn't know, and he was going to be a father even if not by choice. Unfortunately, Moony was right Tonks lied about the contraceptive potion.

_Finally the voice of reason_, thought Charlie. This was all happening too fast, less than five minutes and all this commotion; he had told his dad to get Ron away from the room. He had never seen Bill like this, and it made him afraid. Ron looked bad, and he had wet his pants. There was no dishonor; he had done the same more than once around the dragons. Natural fear reaction; and he should have been afraid of a mating predator.

Hermione had not cried, yet, though she was visibly afraid. She wanted to get away, but understood it would be dangerous; besides that, she wanted Bill or something. She wanted to clean up and be alone with him. Just to calm him down. Yes, she wanted to change, freshen up, eat, and drink, and for everyone to mind their own business.

Ron had always ignored her, only wanted her when someone else did. _I'm done crying for him. He is a boy, and Bill is a wizard. Besides he chose me over beautiful Fleur. I don't return valuable presents. I am an only child, and I am selfish, so what. _Hermione felt better once she decided this.

"I want to go to the loo, to change from these clothes, to eat, to drink and for everyone to leave us alone. Please, if you want to help me. Please let us be alone. "

Bill was visibly relaxed after hearing this; they should go to Shell Cottage, where he could keep everyone out.

"After we eat, I am taking my mate to Shell Cottage. And I want everyone to clear the stairway, and the way to the fire place. No tricks, I am keeping Ron until we are ready to go."

"Son, that is not necessary if Hermione accepts it, we will do as you tell us. Please let Ron go. You have my word that he will behave; we are in agreement; Ron, are awe?"

Ron, even in his desperate state, remained adamant not to give Hermione up. Let him take her to Shell Cottage and shag her? He would rather die. He closed his eyes shut and refused to answer.

"Ron don't be a prat, please answer." Hermione implored.

Harry wanted to wring Ron's neck. They all had been blind and fools, it is true that nobody sees the worth of a rare find until someone else claims it.

"Ron, don't be an arse. Hermione is asking you to let her go, do it for her. She is our best friend, let her go, now."

George saw the resolution on Ron's eyes, and did something he would never forget. He threw a new invention, created for the wedding, against the wall. It was done before Ron could open his mouth and mess up some more; it was one of the _exploiting-rock-stars_.

A loud popping sound, made the two wolves snarl, and everyone pull their wands as they went into a fighting stance. Even Fred screamed, "We are under attack, everyone take position."

Yup, a confetti attack, with shaped like starts spraying everywhere while star lights formed the words:

"NEWLYWEDS. LICENSE TO SHAG!"

The message was written right above them. Hopefully a fire would not ensue; it was indoor safe, maybe. Fred hoped it was.

At least Ron took the chance to get away while Bill put his hands over his ears, whining from the earache. Remus did the same; with their enhanced hearing such loud noises in closed spaces, could truly hurt. Fred whacked George's head, "Dunderhead, do you want a dead body or two? "

Reading the words, Bill opened his mouth as everyone backed up, everyone but Ron who was going for his wand without success. Harry had anticipated his actions and put him in a body bind with a 'Petrificus Totalus.' And with with this wand he cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' in orfer to levitate him away to Grimauld 12. He should had done it much earlier and saved everyone a lot of grief.

Bill let up a peal of laughter at the words, "No boyo, not yet, but soon, very soon. Everyone out, and someone bring food, a lot of everything, cake and something to drink, after we eat, we will be leaving."

Molly was about to say something, when Arthur gently put the hand over her mouth and whispered. "Charlie told me about the coin, if you don't come I will tell everyone else about it. Yes, I'll tell Fleur, Bill, Hermione, and Ron. Hence, be a good witch and Molly-wobbles, do you know who wants his witch tonight, and she will have to say yes?."

Molly smirked with her heart fluttering in fear. That name made her hot, and as blackmails went, she could live with it. She wondered how long she would need to pay a coin for his silence. Heaven knows, what Ron would do if he knew. She just wanted Bill to be sure; to wait, and not to make such a mess. She would get the food for the children and send it to the room. Charlie and Ginny could do the honours. She wished to how to get Hermione away from Bill. She was hoping for inspiration, somehow she doubted it, short of the Dark Lord or Fenrir showing up, this was a done deal.

Remus was by the Floo, and the Aurors sat to wait. Bill walked with Hermione with his arm around her waist. He sat outside of the loo to wait for her with the wand next to him. Remus told them not to mistake his quiet demeanour with a change of mind. Bill had marked his mate, for better or worse, there was no going back. The ritual must be completed, and Bill was a wild beast in the body of a man. It was wise to stay away from animals mating.

Although Bill's eyes changed back to blue, nothing had changed; he could not wait to get her to Shell cottage. His twitching lance (his pet name for his prick) was agreeing with him. Now he could be honest with himself, this attraction to the young witch started a Christmas day around two years ago. He must have been compatible with her even them. She was bright and beautiful; true he felt a little bad for Fleur. Nah, it would not have ended well, she was already concerned about his being a werewolf.

In the bathroom, Hermione was putting on clean clothes after cleaning up, checking her make up, and no longer afraid, or not very afraid. It seem as if all was well, a very short cycle. What she did not know was that the magic had changed something on her; as his mate she was in some sort of heat, because of the mating rite. It was a one time thing. To make a long story short it was nature's way to allow mating as soon as the mark was made, and in hopes of a fruitful mating.

**Outside of the Burrows at the invisible stands.**

The watchers were clapping. This was good; the possibilities for something to go wrong were endless, too many players, and even outside dark forces. This was a runaway hit, the frugal Fates were pleased, such fine

**At Death Eaters HQ**.

"There must be an informant. It is not possible. Malfoy come here. What do you know about this?"

The Dark Lord was furious, the chance to cause havoc to the Order had been wasted. He wanted to launch a second attack as soon as they could regroup. He assumed that the Aurors must had been still be around. A survey to the property was in order, and it was time to call Severus, he wanted answers, and he was having them.

**Next time:** At Shell Cottage. I have the sketches of the chapters, but the muse is doing her own thing. I will be surprised along with you. Reviews please, it is my only payment and chance to improve.


	7. Wedding night, or something like it

Chapter 7: Wedding night, or something like it

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story contains adult situations. This chapter is rated M.  
**

My most sincere thanks to everyone who kindly takes the time to review, my super d go to all of you. Special thanks, and a giant hug to Savva, and faithful Irmorena, and really to everyone.

**Last time. Bill and Hermione are cleaning up and getting ready to leave for the cottage. Ron had stirred the cauldron once again. And will probably do it once again.**

* * *

**Wedding night, or something like that **

**At the Burrow**

Bill waited for her outside and was anxious after waiting for a good long while. Finally, he banged at the door, "Princess, open the door, are you ok? Don't try to get out the window." The thought of it made Lobo start to come out, his mate was running away, and it scared him.

Inside, Hermione sat on the floor, totally scared of Bill, maybe not of Bill but of what he represented. She wanted him; she was nearly eighteen and had planned to shag with Viktor, so what was the fear?

She went over her situation; she had been attracted to Bill since the first time she had seen him; her period had all but gone away; and foremost, he had marked her. Thus according to Remus her fate was sealed, well both their fates were sealed; and probably, she had at the most a few days to complete the ritual.

And there he was outside the door, and he was making her afraid. What had caused the change on him? She went through the morning events... "Hermione if you don't open I am coming in."

A sudden whiff of Hermione hit Lobo right on his groin. And with a growl he pushed the door open, "Alohomora," he yelled_._

Although, he said nothing, his heart melted with joy to see her sitting on the floor looking so pretty, so delicious, and so his. He just picked her up from the floor bride style, and his lips closed upon hers.

_The Watchers._

_Outside - the Watchers, who were wandering around the area, hoping to catch a gratuitous show from the humans living in the area, saw their bracelets starting to flash. All of them transported to their seats at once and sat at their numbered places. The chatter was bad for a few minutes, the latecomers asking if they had missed any HOT scenes of the show._

Back at the door of the bathroom, Bill's lips closed upon Hermione's, and his breathing was cut short at the taste of her lips. What was that flavor, he wondered, must be something reserved for the gods.

She heard little whimpers, it sounded like a young dog. His lips were masterful, his kissing reminded her of Viktor's but more experienced, and his mouth caressed her lips just right, not too much tongue and not too little

Her initial rejection turned into passion, and her arms that first pushed at his chest, now wrapped around his neck. She wiggled to wrap her legs around his hips, and he helped her. She pressed her hips against his, and felt his hardness hitting her pubic bone, at the contact both groaned. His hips moved against her desperate to get more.

He wondered if they could Apparate to Shell Cottage, and decided it might be too far.

With great reluctance, he stopped the kiss before it had really begun. He had an erection like never before. It was the taste of her giving kiss, a kiss of acceptance, "Princess, I am going to walk us down to the fireplace, you have your bag with you, do you need anything else?"

She nodded no and yes. They had not eaten yet, and she was hungry, "Food and drink?" She asked shyly.

"Not a problem, I will make it all fit into a small box. And we will feast alone, and you should know that I am happy it is you. I am honored you are my mate. I will make myself worthy of you." he said while nuzzling her neck and licking her skin with great gentleness. He wanted to be alone and naked with her, not necessarily in that order, but he would have to wait.

His arms felt empty as soon as he lowered her to the ground with great reluctance, _Mate don't put her down, your crazy brother will make trouble at first sight,_ Lobo warned him.

Bill knew Lobo might be right, but he needed to be alone with her, and she had to walk on her own because he needed his hand on his wand to protect her. And the biggest reason, if he kept feeling her moist core right above his hardened penis, he was going to open his trousers and dive into her. He moaned at the thought, and she smiled to him knowingly.

"I exactly know how you feel." She whispered biting her bottom lip and squeezing his hand, conveying her lust. He brought her hand to his lips and licked each finger, making her moan. "You need to quit before we start again," she whispered.

"Princess, don't make a run, let's don't go there again. You told me you wanted to be with me. You weren't lying were you? I am not sure what is going on here, and I am probably crazy, but the wolf is too strong. Hence, I will fight to the death anyone who opposes me."

For a minute Bill appeared confused and more than a little angry with himself. He understood that his wolf was pretty much in control, thus he was quite dangerous to others during this time, but he wasn't sure he liked it, oh well, once again he acquiesced and shrugged his shoulders, such is life.

Hermione, still under the effect of the kiss, looked at the handsome wizard, and at that moment believed to have found the man of her dreams. He was older, true, but he was the smartest of all the Weasley; and he was handsome even with his scars that now look less deep. Poor Bill, he had suffered much, and she wanted to make him happy.

She remembered the great-grandmother's story, how she had met her husband and decided to marry five days after they met.

**Great Grandmother Granger's Love story-**

_The roaring twenties were on when she went the girls in her finishing school to do the female version of the Great Tour. During the last week of the tour, the five young women sat just outside of a small café in the romantic city of Venice, when the wind knocked the hat from her head. She stood up to chase it, and the wind did a number on her light chiffon dress._

The gusts of wind uncovered her thighs to reveal silk hoses held up by a lacy garter belt. She was nearly in tears, it was hard trying to hold her dress down while chasing after her hat; and to make it worse, rowdy Italian young men's wolf whistled while making _bawdy remarks._

_At the table her friends joined the fun and laughed. Finally giving up Marianne started her way back, thinking she had lost her hat. She was a little upset when a big hand tapped her shoulder. _

_She turned around to find a tall young man. He introduced himself as Herzog Fritz Von Garner, a young Prussian officer from a titled family. He had lost a leg during the WWI and limped, but she paid no attention to that detail. He had her hat and took off his light overcoat to wrap it around her shoulders, so romantic!_

He was a handsome man, actually dashing. He explained that he was visiting Italy before going back home to meet his future bride. His parents tired of waiting for him to make a decision to marry, had arranged a wife for him. She was from an Austrian family and with some kind of title.

_It was love at first sight. On the fourth day, he proposed marriage. He was sure his parents wouldn't mind, after all, her parents were minor aristocrats, and that was all his parents wanted. _

_Hermione stopped her thinking, there were so many similarities to the Pureblood practices to the ones from the aristocrats, and she cringed for a second._

_Marianne's father was titled but lacked a great fortune, and there were two other daughters and three sons. So it was that after five days the eighteen-year-old Mariana returned to England with her love, to explain the situation to her father; and two weeks later they were married._

The father was pleased with Fritz family's place in Prussian society; he had looked up the family, and they passed the test. The couple returned to live in England in the early thirties, because Fritz disagreed with new national party and the emerging government.

Hermione was thinking while they gathered her a jumper and her handbag. _Yes, if my Oma Marianne made the right decision, why cannot my case be the same? Besides, my case isn't as drastic; after all, I've known Bill and his family for a longer time, and I have always wished for Ron to be more like him. Who knows, maybe I've loved him all along; and, perhaps, Bill won't care about my idiotic lineage. Darn, I am always afraid of what might happen if the Weasley found out that my parents were equivalent to Purebloods? Hmm, my real concern is that my parents are wealthy. Yes, I'm sure it would create all kinds of inferiority feelings on Ron. Even worse, at present, the money would make him envious of Bill._

* * *

_**The watchers:**__ The audience was eating up all her thoughts, just like grains of popcorn. The female spirits were all sighing with the romantic mush, and the males were getting all pumped up for the action that might follow later on._

What a little gem this initially underrated show had turned out to be. They could not wait to brag to all their acquaintances, but maybe not too much, the tickets would get too expensive and difficult to buy; they knew the higher price, for prime entertainment, the few added newcomers had already paid.

_They were sure the organizers were already selling tickets for this couple's wedding whenever it might be. After all, the bracelets served a dual-purpose, and one was to measure the energy captured by each attendee, and surely they knew this couple was made for a powerful show, and they could charge much more for future showings__._

_Many of them were wishing that they could contact an agent to secure them an entrance to the next function, and to buy an entrance ticket for some of their best friends. _

_The love scene would be worth a meal for an entire week. Just to this point everyone had wracked energy and power points. What a deal! They all would have extra-points to barter for favors and get whatever they wished. They would have to spend the extra because they would be unable to consume them all before they went stale…Man, what a show._

_They didn't know that they were about to get an offer to move to the next place where the show would continue—providing they were willing to pay for a new ticket, at thrice the price of the last offer._

* * *

**Back at the Burrow- **

"Bill, I won't fight you. How could I, I also want to be with you." Hermione told him as her cheeks took a scarlet tint; and she smiled, reassuringly, while caressing his hair. His hair was soft and silky, too bad that Molly had cut it the night before. No more cutting, Hermione decided, she loved his long hair.

Her smile made the wolf howl with happiness, and the families below went on alert. Particularly one Ron Weasley, who started to pull out his wand, but Harry stopped him with one swift punch on the arm.

"Ron, I will hex you to another realm if you start one more conflict. If Hermione wants to be with Bill, you must remember that she is an adult, and you need to leave her alone. We all had our chance and face it, you even betrayed her with Lavender. I was an idiot to respect your selfish claim, and that was my own doing. So you must let her go. Give me your wand, now."

Harry continued, now pointing his wand right at Ron's neck. "Be quick about it and don't make a scene; I was an idiot for letting you convince me to come back from Grimmauld."

"We are coming down. Mother, please cast a '_Reducio'_ on all food and drinks, and put them in two boxes, one with a heating charm and one with a cooling charm. Please do it now and meet us by the Floo." Bill yelled.

"I want everyone away from our path. Hermione is coming with me willing. I believe the marking makes her my betrothed at the very least. I won't be responsible if I harm anyone protecting what is mine." The thought of someone taking her away made Lobo snarl and growl softly.

He walked pass everyone, not looking around the place, or at any one. Hermione had her arm around his waist, and he shielded her face while he held her against his chest. His face looked feral, and his eyes had switched to gold. He looked every bit the dangerous, almost werewolf he was, and only Ron wanted to go after him, but not a chance since Harry still had the wand at his neck.

Molly was happy that they were going to be out her way. She hoped nobody would blame her for giving Bill one of the Prewett's traditional wedding accessories or the groom's accoutrement. Molly smiled mysteriously thinking of her 'strange' words, as Ron had earlier accused her of using.

Bill accepted the box from his mother, he threw the Floo powder into the fireplace, said the destination, and poof, they were gone; a loud sigh was heard as a relieved Harry put his wand away the moment the couple vanished.

Harry let down his guard way too soon, because immediately after, Ron yelled as he stood up, knocked Harry down with his elbow, and made a mad dash for the Floo with his wand in front of him.

"Hermione, somebody help me to go and get her. He is no longer my brother, can't you all see? He is a bloody fucking wolf, and he is going to fucking rape her. He is a bloody beast." Immediately, everyone's wands were out, and all the grownups were ready to act.

"Ron stop right there." It was Arthur's angry yell. For the first time in his parental life, Arthur walked to his younger son in anger; his hand came down on Ron and nearly got him. Everyone was quiet not believing what Arthur had done.

Sensing the pain this would cause Arthur, Harry wished he had put Ron in a full body bind.

Arthur looked horrified as he stopped himself. "Ron, what is wrong with you. He is your brother; please don't do this to the family; and that language must go." Arthur ran out the room to his bedroom with tears running down his cheeks, and Molly followed him trying to calm him down…

They had not even reached the room, when an alarm warned. "Death eaters outside, we are surrounded. Ready your wands and take position. Reinforcement will arrive in 20 seconds, move away from the Floo."

* * *

_**The Watchers**_

_They were all complaining about the couple leaving when they found out that they could not follow the couple to shell cottage, their enforcer/event coordinator had just advised them. The organizers had informed the coordinators explained their tickets only cover one place._

The watchers, feeling cheated, were leaving when the Death eaters arrived. Hence at the unexpected turn of events, the watchers sat down, joyfully. After all, sex and violence generated about the same quantity of psychic energy, maybe not so tasty but good nevertheless. And darn, they loved anger and maybe a few spent lives, the latter was rather delicious and so very filling, death energy was one of the best dark treats; something akin to dark chocolate as explained by Fate.

_Their bracelets started flashing, alerting them to an oncoming announcement._

—•_Relocations to the exit portal for those willing to pay the fee of 259 energy units, to be automatically deducted from individual reserves. If you want this offer push the acceptance triangle twice and close the transaction with the omega button•—_

_Five seconds later, the entire audience had decided shagging made a better play than a battle. They all looked rather beautiful when they entered the shells to travel to their next location. _

_They shone god like, already fed, and renewed by the day's event. Who knows, some of them could also get lucky with another of the inspired attendees. The group reappeared at the already arranged sitting outside of Shell-Cottage. The place was already crackling with love magic, eha!_

* * *

**At the cottage-**

The cottage was ready for the honeymooning couple. Ok, for the mating couple, since the honeymoon had gone up in ashes. A bottle of French Champagne was waiting under a cooling charm, along with a tray of light food.

_No need for that, first things first_, Bill thought and invoked an "Engorgio" on the food, and they sat to eat. If someone had asked what they were eating, they would have been unable to tell; after all, the sexual tension in the room was too high.

Bill was rock hard since their first kiss and was hardly able to concentrate. Nevertheless, he poured two glasses from a bottle of wine, chilled and ready to go. It was one that Molly had readied for them; she had even saved several slices of cake for them.

Bill smiled, his mom was happy he hadn't married the big bird; he laughed at Lobo craziness for calling Fleur a bird.

_She is a fucking harpy; you have seen her once like that. Ugh, so damn ugly, and her body smells like a wet chicken. You know it is true and compare, our mate smells of heaven. _Lobo told him, and Bill laughed joyously.

They sat on the rug around a small center table in the drawing room. The fire was roaring, and Bill sat right next to her to caress her face and lips while they ate. He was unable to take his eyes away from Hermione, and every so often, he would lean to kiss her lips, and she would recoil away from him. She was a bit skittish, and the wolf loved the virtual chase.

_Hey Macho, _said Lobo_, pour_ la pretty Señorita_ more vino._

_Since when do you speak Spanish? _Bill asked.

_I don't, you do, Mr. Guillermo el-dummy, and as I recall this is pretty much your vocabulary. _Bill chuckled at the ravings of Lobo. His inner-wolf had a sharp tongue; come to think of it, Moony was also like that.

"Why are you laughing?" Hermione smiled thinking, _darn he looks gorgeous when he smiles_.

"If I told you, it might not be so funny." He answered with a smirk and a sexy wink that made Hermione's stomach flip flop with want, and kindled the fire between her thighs.

"More wine, pretty Señorita?" He asked with a mischievous voice, kissed the top of her head, and rubbed his chin on her shoulder.

"Muchas gracias, Señor Guillermo," she answered with a big smile. "I also know a few words." And they both laughed together.

The laughter broke the ice and pretty soon the wine was gone.

"Do you care for a glass of champagne?" He asked gallantly.

Bill promptly asked, seeing the young witch relax under his caresses as she drank more wine. He wanted more, but a good hunting wolf relaxes his pray, hence his hand rubbed her calves and her small feet, while he held her other hand, which he would let go of it occasionally, to have a sip of wine. His hand felt full of nerve endings and just touching her had his body aching with the need to go further. His back occasionally arched and his hips thrust forward.

She sat next to him and played with his shoulder length hair; and her hand would occasionally go around his lips and he would catch her fingers and bit them playfully. Every bite made Hermione's stomach and groin clench with desire, and made the air heady with her arousal releases.

_God, his lips are so soft, and he is so sexy_. She thought.

"Sure, but not much more, I am a bad drinker and get too drunk too fast, and I want to be awake later." Realizing what she said, she turned so red that had to look the other way. _Yes, and what do you want to be awake for? You are so dumb and so unsophisticated Hermione Granger. _She had to recriminate herself because she felt too young and too unknowing.

Bill noticed her blush and got up for the champagne. Albeit he wanted to do a little dance, he held himself back. It was taking all he had to keep Lobo in check. Every other minute, the wolf was telling him to mate with her. There was something going on here, and he couldn't figure it out.

The something was the coin inside the small pocket of his waistcoat, and it was pulsating. The reason was simple, the magic of this couple had charged it to the maximum extent possible, and, thus, it would amplify whatever coupling magic they might create.

Such was the nature of the coin, firstly, it would verify if their love would be strong and real, then it would assess their affinity. If they were truly compatible, it would amplify the magic of the first coupling and would bond their souls; but only if the couple was meant for each other.

The coin's magic worked with what it had; it could not create love, or a perfect couple, but if the union were strong, the greater power it would release.

It was one of the coins the ancients brought with them, during the exodus over 4,450 years ago. The Prewett's came across with the original group, and the coin, over 5,000 years old, had always been in their possession. It was not gold, or silver or any metal from this planet earth, it didn't tarnish, always found its way to a Prewett descendant, and it didn't work for anyone else.

* * *

**The watchers**

_What struck of luck to have been given the chance to attend this hot evening of love and craziness? Their energy catching armbands were getting full. Magic was swirling around the building, and it was just a matter of waiting. They were laughing at Bill's thoughts, "Bill your mother did you a favor and be glad for that. That coin freed you from a witch that was beautiful and essentially good, but was not meant for you; now, quit thinking and do your job. That coin is a lucky one, and you are a very fortunate wizard."_

* * *

**Back inside the cottage**-

He wasn't under a spell, simply, because the mate matching could not be faked; he just didn't have these strong feelings for the young witch before today, or did he? To be 100% honest, Hermione had only arrived a few days before, and he hadn't been around that much, or around her, after the bite.

True, that he found every reason in the world to sit with the young trio, more specifically next to Hermione, playing with her curls, teasing her, and even chasing the young people around the yard, to the point he was making HER, the harpy, mad. He didn't want to think about Fleur, not even think of her name.

The evening before the wedding, he had overheard her confession to Charlie and had cried tears of anger afterwards. He had been quite afraid that the Veela wouldn't marry him. He hated being a werewolf, or almost one. His scarred face, his new nature, was all a curse, well until tonight, when they had proven to be his lucky break.

Bill just told Fleur the war was coming; thus, the need to talk to Harry and to the other young ones before things got worse. Looking at himself during the last weeks he realized that he had followed the girl around all the time.

Why did he do it? Simply, because he was happy around Hermione, and he just remembered yesterday at lunchtime when Ron told him, "Oi, Bill, you are getting married tomorrow, your days with other witches and other wizards are gone as of tomorrow, so start today, because Hermione has my name written all over her."

Bill had angrily growled at Ron; though he grinned after Charlie punched his arm. "Bill, Ron is right, you already had your fun, and I know it first-hand."

All right, he had been thinking how sweet and innocent Hermione was, and how he wished he had been younger, but he took it as a sign of getting cold feet during the last days. And yes, he had been hard several times around her, but why? He knew the answer, because Lobo had recognized her as his mate, and, conveniently, he had ignored the entire situation.

Ah, and last night, after he heard Charlie and Fleur, he didn't started to cry until he looked outside; he remembered…

_Hermione sat on the grass with her head on Harry's lap, who played with her hair, and her feet were over Ron's legs. She was reading something to the young bloods that had them all laughing aloud and was making them extremely rowdy. Something tore inside me; and it wasn't sadness over Fleur's words, no, it was the scene below. And the pain I felt was caused by regret and jealousy. Bloody hell, I have been fucking blind._

He was back from his memories, and it was time to quit mulling and dissecting this over and over.

"Do you mind if I make myself comfortable and just lay my head here." He asked as he placed a small pillow on her lap and laid his head on it. Afterwards, he turned around, placed the glass on the table, and, gently, he took the glass away from her.

He was happy because he had laid his head on her lap, a replay of her head on Harry's lap. He smiled briefly before his body reacted at her scent, and he pushed his head unto her belly.

He hid his face in the warmth of her body for a short while. He could hear their mutual ragged breathing; and one arm went around her waist to get closer, while pressing his lower body against her.

He kissed her body in the place next to his mouth and inhaled her scent. He could feel her body trembling with expectation, and her hand caressing his head. His prick was throbbing and wet and his mouth went dry. He stretched a hand, held on to her neck, and pulled her face down towards his. She trembled as his lips came towards hers.

_**The watchers**__. A sigh was heard amongst the group. The energy bracelets were almost full. They were waiting for the Shag... get going please. The males were feeling a bit uncomfortable. ehem. Even the normally sexless brings were glowing pink._

**Next time:**

**The union, the magic coin, and the attack on the Burrow spill on the cottage. Ron will you ever learn to be a well behaved wizard...Darn.**


	8. Eight merged with 9

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. This story will contain adult situations later.

It would seem that I posted this chapter too soon. I have not been able to review it properly and my RL has not been kind with much sickness. I caught a virus that is almost eradicated the Western World, and has given me a rough time.

I hate to bring it down, and want to finish all my work, so until I don't have the time to properly give it attention, I will hold it back.

Sorry for the fire alarm, will try not to publish chintzy unfinished work.


	9. Mates for life, magic at work

**Chapter 6: The drama continue**s

Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R. I do not get paid for this writing. Warning: This story will contain adult situations.

She was angry with Ron, what was wrong with him, she had been after him for years, and when someone else wanted her, he had decided that she was the witch for him. _No more, this train had left the station that_ was her thought.

Bill wasn't listening and continued to hold Ron in a choke-hold.

"Back everyone back." Arthur screamed at everyone rushing towards them, and the Aurors were also coming up; the night could end badly after all. What a wedding day, not the best he had ever attended.

Harry was holding all his friends back, in hopes to de-escalate an already bad situation, and he observed Bill and worried even more. Bill's teeth had elongated, and he appeared broader and meaner; his hands with the long claws could easily kill Ron. He might not be a full werewolf, but most of the attributes were there. Why was Ron being such a dumb arse?

"Bill, I need you to walk me to the loo, leave him alone, please help me." Hermione asked urgently hoping to attract him.

Bill had Ron by the neck; one twist and he would rip the head off. Lobo egged him on; _this little brother of yours will always be a problem. Might even take her away from you before you mate her._

Bill was not that far gone to listen to his wolf, Ron was his brother, and he had to make an effort to let him go.

"Everyone down, bring us food and drink. One move towards me, or any attempt to take my mate away, and he dies." He showed them his wand. "I can and will kill him, magically or with my hand, it is all the same to me.'

"William he is your brother; let him go. He loves the girl and she is too young yet. Please my son, let her go," Molly cried.

"Ah mother dearest, what is it now? Is there something wrong with my new choice of bride? If so, why did you send her to me with -." Molly seeing the direction this was taking, and wanting to avert an untimely disclosure of the coin's role in the unfolding events, decided to act quickly. Her involvement, if any, had to be minimized. No one could know about the coin business, not until she could talk to Bill in his normal state, not like this.

"Bill, son, no, you have it wrong. What I am saying is that she is very young and Ron has seen her as his loved friend, understand and give him time. It is obvious to all of us that Hermione is young and afraid, please let her go and give her time, this is all n-"

"NO, SHE IS MINE, EVERYONE OUT! I AM MY OWN MAN. YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME. NO…" Bill growled very loud while he held Ron so tight that he was now chocking and struggling to free his neck, unable to breathe.

"Molly, out, out, be quiet woman. Your mother isn't thinking. Hermione, my girl, come closer to him, that's a girl." Arthur encouraged the young witch, in an attempt to defuse the explosive situation.

He was having a word with Molly as soon as he was able; something that he had neglected to do earlier this day. But enough was enough, and he already had more than enough conflict for one day. _Oh, Molly why do you have to be into the children's lives all the time; please let them grow up! Please my love. _Arthur thought and gave his wife a sharp look.

Meanwhile, Charlie had noticed Hermione's dress; it was soaking wet with something dark and realized her situation. Poor girl, she must be having her monthlies. Ginny, who had also just remembered, didn't know what to do.

"Bill, Hermione, do you need something, Hermione?" Ginny tried to call her friend's attention. The voice filtered in Bill's mind, he could feel the anxiety of his mate, and Lobo could as well. This alone made him relax the stronghold on Ron.

Ron started breathing with relief, and the fear was diminishing his desire to hurt Bill. Moreover, he knew that he wasn't thinking clearly. Indeed, earlier that day, Ron had realized how much he cared for Hermione and saw the years' replay in front of his eyes. How he'd wished to take them all back and had blamed Bill for causing his problems, not himself.

He had ignored that Bill wasn't Bill, but a wolf driven by a mating instinct when his mate was in heat; this fact alone made Bill very dangerous. Of course, Ron didn't know the last part.

A couple pops at the fireplace announced new comers. Bill immediately tensed again, and Arthur roared in frustration. "Shut the Floo, now. Whoever is out there, stay where you are and don't come up."

How could they hope to win against Voldemort with this ongoing disaster, if they were to fight like this, they would all be gone in no time.

"Bill my boy, what do, shite, what is that? Have I died and gone to wolf heaven?" It was Moony, someone had gone after Remus, and he was back with whoever went to get him. He actually howled in delight.

Arthur pinched his nose and lowered his head; he was having hard time breathing. He wanted to start killing all the fools around him. This was a circus act with no director in place. They needed Remus, but Moony was as needed as the Dark Lord himself.

"Moony leave this place, I don't need to protect my mate from you as well, and don't howl indoors it is rather rude. EVERYONE OUT" Bill screamed, but some actually smiled at the remark of don't howl indoors, as if trying to kill his brother was polite.

Ginny had left and was back with house clothes and a small bag for Hermione.

"Bill, may I? No tricks, she needs this. "Ginny tried to come forward.

"NO, everyone out, Remus you go down, now." Lobo was restless, too many people around them.

"Bill, please, let Ginny give me my things." Hermione was looking at all the angles of the situation, in order to determine if she could defuse this situation; plus she was feeling out of sorts, as if she was drugged. That marking had zapped her somehow.

She felt feverish and needed something from Bill; but the nature of her need was uncertain. As for right that moment, she needed to go to the loo. What was wrong today? She wanted to go back to Grimmauld and go to bed, alone, or maybe with Bill?

"My boy, we cannot leave, I will keep Moony inside, as much as I am able, but you must let go of Ron. If you hurt him, then you won't have your mate. —"Moony cut Remus off once again,

"Yes, you will not, but I will. Ripe and sweet, all for me," interrupted Moony.

_Idiot, Remus, it is our chance. I want my mate, and she has not yet mated. Let's make our move it is our chance. _Moony was taking over; Hermione's scent was too much for Remus the human, who was ready to capitulate. Albeit he had just had sex with Tonks, it had lacked something, as it always had, but it had been good enough.

So why was the desire for the young witch killing him? He was hungry for her like he was sex starved. He felt like fighting Bill for her, hence he had to go back home, now.

_Moony, shut up, I am married, plus I love Tonks. She is going to have our baby, thus you must respect her and love her. She is our mate, even if you don't let me mark her. And Hermione is not your mate. And I love her as a sister._ Remus wanted to take control.7

_A sister, or kissing cousins; speak for yourself, I know a mate when I smell one; Bill will share, ask him, make him, you are the alpha. Your pup is yours, and I have no claim over him. And you are lying, I am you, our cock wants her, I am stronger than Bill's wolf let's fight for her. _Moony knew that he was about to win this fight.

_At least be quiet. We are leaving now. Hear me well, you behave, or even if I die, I will drink Wolfsbane by the litter. SHUT UP. _

_"_Bill, pay no mind to Moony. I am having a hard time controlling him. I shouldn't here. Hermione, princess, are you well? What do you want us to do?"

Remus gritted his teeth, his nails were almost claws, and he though, _so she was truly my mate all along_. It made sense, they had the same maker, and they might have the same mate. Only one could have her, and that was the reason for fights amongst male wolves. Moony was wrong, werewolves didn't share; he was almost sure, he just didn't know, and he was going to be a father even if not by choice. Unfortunately, Moony was right Tonks lied about the contraceptive potion.

_Finally the voice of reason_, thought Charlie. This was all happening too fast, less than five minutes and all this commotion; he had told his dad to get Ron away from the room. He had never seen Bill like this, and it made him afraid. Ron looked bad, and he had wet his pants. There was no dishonor; he had done the same more than once around the dragons. Natural fear reaction; and he should have been afraid of a mating predator.

Hermione had not cried, yet, though she was visibly afraid. She wanted to get away, but understood it would be dangerous; besides that, she wanted Bill or something. She wanted to clean up and be alone with him. Just to calm him down. Yes, she wanted to change, freshen up, eat, and drink, and for everyone to mind their own business.

Ron had always ignored her, only wanted her when someone else did. _I'm done crying for him. He is a boy, and Bill is a wizard. Besides he chose me over beautiful Fleur. I don't return valuable presents. I am an only child, and I am selfish, so what. _Hermione felt better once she decided this.

"I want to go to the loo, to change from these clothes, to eat, to drink and for everyone to leave us alone. Please, if you want to help me. Please let us be alone. "

Bill was visibly relaxed after hearing this; they should go to Shell Cottage, where he could keep everyone out.

"After we eat, I am taking my mate to Shell Cottage. And I want everyone to clear the stairway, and the way to the fire place. No tricks, I am keeping Ron until we are ready to go."

"Son, that is not necessary if Hermione accepts it, we will do as you tell us. Please let Ron go. You have my word that he will behave; we are in agreement; Ron, are awe?"

Ron, even in his desperate state, remained adamant not to give Hermione up. Let him take her to Shell Cottage and shag her? He would rather die. He closed his eyes shut and refused to answer.

"Ron don't be a prat, please answer." Hermione implored.

Harry wanted to wring Ron's neck. They all had been blind and fools, it is true that nobody sees the worth of a rare find until someone else claims it.

"Ron, don't be an arse. Hermione is asking you to let her go, do it for her. She is our best friend, let her go, now."

George saw the resolution on Ron's eyes, and did something he would never forget. He threw a new invention, created for the wedding, against the wall. It was done before Ron could open his mouth and mess up some more; it was one of the _exploiting-rock-stars_.

A loud popping sound, made the two wolves snarl, and everyone pull their wands as they went into a fighting stance. Even Fred screamed, "We are under attack, everyone take position."

Yup, a confetti attack, with shaped like starts spraying everywhere while star lights formed the words:

"NEWLYWEDS. LICENSE TO SHAG!"

The message was written right above them. Hopefully a fire would not ensue; it was indoor safe, maybe. Fred hoped it was.

At least Ron took the chance to get away while Bill put his hands over his ears, whining from the earache. Remus did the same; with their enhanced hearing such loud noises in closed spaces, could truly hurt. Fred whacked George's head, "Dunderhead, do you want a dead body or two? "

Reading the words, Bill opened his mouth as everyone backed up, everyone but Ron who was going for his wand without success. Harry had anticipated his actions and put him in a body bind with a 'Petrificus Totalus.' And with with this wand he cast 'Wingardium Leviosa' in orfer to levitate him away to Grimauld 12. He should had done it much earlier and saved everyone a lot of grief.

Bill let up a peal of laughter at the words, "No boyo, not yet, but soon, very soon. Everyone out, and someone bring food, a lot of everything, cake and something to drink, after we eat, we will be leaving."

Molly was about to say something, when Arthur gently put the hand over her mouth and whispered. "Charlie told me about the coin, if you don't come I will tell everyone else about it. Yes, I'll tell Fleur, Bill, Hermione, and Ron. Hence, be a good witch and Molly-wobbles, do you know who wants his witch tonight, and she will have to say yes?."

Molly smirked with her heart fluttering in fear. That name made her hot, and as blackmails went, she could live with it. She wondered how long she would need to pay a coin for his silence. Heaven knows, what Ron would do if he knew. She just wanted Bill to be sure; to wait, and not to make such a mess. She would get the food for the children and send it to the room. Charlie and Ginny could do the honours. She wished to how to get Hermione away from Bill. She was hoping for inspiration, somehow she doubted it, short of the Dark Lord or Fenrir showing up, this was a done deal.

Remus was by the Floo, and the Aurors sat to wait. Bill walked with Hermione with his arm around her waist. He sat outside of the loo to wait for her with the wand next to him. Remus told them not to mistake his quiet demeanour with a change of mind. Bill had marked his mate, for better or worse, there was no going back. The ritual must be completed, and Bill was a wild beast in the body of a man. It was wise to stay away from animals mating.

Although Bill's eyes changed back to blue, nothing had changed; he could not wait to get her to Shell cottage. His twitching lance (his pet name for his prick) was agreeing with him. Now he could be honest with himself, this attraction to the young witch started a Christmas day around two years ago. He must have been compatible with her even them. She was bright and beautiful; true he felt a little bad for Fleur. Nah, it would not have ended well, she was already concerned about his being a werewolf.

In the bathroom, Hermione was putting on clean clothes after cleaning up, checking her make up, and no longer afraid, or not very afraid. It seem as if all was well, a very short cycle. What she did not know was that the magic had changed something on her; as his mate she was in some sort of heat, because of the mating rite. It was a one time thing. To make a long story short it was nature's way to allow mating as soon as the mark was made, and in hopes of a fruitful mating.

**Outside of the Burrows at the invisible stands.**

The watchers were clapping. This was good; the possibilities for something to go wrong were endless, too many players, and even outside dark forces. This was a runaway hit, the frugal Fates were pleased, such fine

**At Death Eaters HQ**.

"There must be an informant. It is not possible. Malfoy come here. What do you know about this?"

The Dark Lord was furious, the chance to cause havoc to the Order had been wasted. He wanted to launch a second attack as soon as they could regroup. He assumed that the Aurors must had been still be around. A survey to the property was in order, and it was time to call Severus, he wanted answers, and he was having them.

**Next time:** At Shell Cottage. I have the sketches of the chapters, but the muse is doing her own thing. I will be surprised along with you. Reviews please, it is my only payment and chance to improve.


	10. Hurtful words, mistakes are made

**Chapter 10: Hurtful words, mistakes are made**

_Disclaimer: JKR owns it all._ All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brainchildren of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.

Thanks to everyone who kindly takes the time to review. My special thanks to Savva, and faithful Irmorena, and really to everyone who has been considerate to review my work receive all my thanks, and deep appreciation.'

* * *

**A peek into the Burrow-**

While our lovers were having a loving time, the fight at the Burrow was gaining momentum. Ron's bad behavior had helped a good purpose; everyone was armed and ready to go. Things were looking grim for the Light, but help was on the way.

Meanwhile at the Ministry, the book of records had magically recorded a new event and was sending over a very special package to Bill and Hermione Weasley, c/o The Burrows. A short notification was sent to all the interested officials, after all this was a very rare event. Upon an owl delivering the note to one home, a Death Eater put his mask on and rode his broom to HQs.

**At the cottage**

Bill might have been exhausted but Lobo was restless. He had found out that his human could be asleep but his consciousness would stay awake, particularly close to the full moon. This was not the case, but he had been mated. It was good as things went, but he wanted to have a little more action. His mate was not only beautiful, she smelled perfect, and her closeness was keeping him awake. Maybe he could just slide in, and Bill would not even wake up. Wait, he heard a noise outside.

Lobo's senses came alive, there was danger; and he sniffed the air again. Impossible, it could not be his human's pain in the arse young brother, time to wake up his human.

Bill felt strange. He had a very strange dream, he had not married Fleur, and it was bizarre, in his dream he had shagged his little brother's girlfriend. What a dream for a wedding day.

Wait, he didn't recall the wedding. But maybe he was too nervous. He felt a warm naked bum against his growing erection. He closed his eyes as a wave of lust rode him hard.

Damn, Fleur smelled unbelievable, it must be her new cologne. He lifted her leg carefully, and reached up her thigh. Hmm, she was a bit sticky; they must have forgotten to clean up. He sniffed and wrinkled his nose; it smelled of blood, ah, kinky but delicious.

She might like this way to wake up. She had already slept a couple hours, and it was their mating night. Lobo smiled to himself and decided to fool the human for a minute.

Bill did not want to open his eyes; all he wanted was to feel her slickness pressing on him. He wanted to bite her, and latching on to her neck, in one stroke he was in. "Oh, love," he whispered. Oh yes, his life was going to be good, and this was heaven. He loved being married.

Hermione was just waking up, and she smiled all sleepy. A bad wolf, she was going to like this life. She wished he had at least kissed her, oh well; her hands went to cover his while she pressed her bum on his hardness.

Bill was somewhat aware that something was different. The feel was not the same…Lobo sensed disaster and coaxed the human to go a little faster.

Hermione, too new at this, was abandoning her reasoning to the feelings. She tried to match him, while she moaned very quietly, she was little shy, and the effects of the champagne had already gone away.

Bill could not believe how he was feeling, it was different, yet not that much, it was like this last night, whatever. Another wave of pleasure went through him, shutting down his rational mind. The feeling was tremendous, he bit harder, and his mouth was full of blood. She screamed in pain, as currents of pleasure traveled through her.

Pleasure and fire were surging through Bill's blood, and it arrived it at his groin seizing him, when he felt her orgasm holding him tight, massaging him, making him come, the screams poured out his lips, "Oh Merlin, oh love, princess…"

The voice, was she? She was; and he was coming as realization down on him, "Oh love, I cannot stop, oh fuck this is wrong, oh love." As he tried to stop what was ending, no way.

His seed was spurting into Hermione who had grasped his hand and brought to her mouth, sucked his fingers, as a second swell gripped her.

Lust overcame Bill's will; _bloody hell he was still coming, no, this was wrong._ And he felt more the orgasm still riding him. This was a disaster, "So good, " was what came out his mouth, instead of "I am sorry," as was his intention.

As the passion quieted down, he could still feel the tremors going through her. _Oh, lords, she felt so good_. He thought when he saw the little twirls of magic danced around them once more; and not remembering he thought it was rather strange.

This was totally incorrect, what had happened? He had been correct and in truth the skin and the leg didn't feel the same, too bad because they felt right. Maybe it hadn't been a dream, had it been right? He was right, or wasn't him? Lord he didn't want to know.

If it were Fleur, then she had shrunk, her hair had grown, and he needed to open his eyes. He was afraid of what he would see, so he just opened them and screamed like a girl. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" as he stood up with a look of horror stamped over his face.

She sat up, not yet focused. Once she was, her hurt expression made his heart ache. Something was trying to tell him that he had made a major faux-pass. His erection for one had once again come in full force. What was going on? He picked up his shirt, and put it on, while she dressed keeping her eyes on him and tears ran down her face.

_You ass,_ screamed Lobo on his head, _get your act together, there are people outside. Does the word __Mate__ ring a bell_?

It did not; Bill was still foggy and unable to make sense. Strangely, he wanted to hurt himself for upsetting the young witch. Finally, the loud sounds outside sobered him up, and when he looked at the young witch once again, he saw that her thighs were red with blood and, damn, semen. His eyes continued a downward trajectory to check his body, and, oh, oh, his lance was in similar condition. _Shit, oh shit, _he admonished himself.

_Yes, mate, you really have blown it. You had your mate at least twice, took her virginity, and proceeded to ask her what she was doing here? When you, may I add, nearly raped her last night, and had her again this morning without even cleaning her well. You would no listen, after I advised you to wait, and to be a gentleman._

Lobo was showing his true self, to be as, if not more, cunning as Moony. He wanted to lay guilt really heavy on his human.

"Love, I am so sorry, Hermione, please, I was too sleepy, too confused, love forgive me." Bill was coming towards her still not feeling good about the situation; well knowing that he had been a brute.

God, he hoped something could be done to repair this mess. He was scarred and too old for this girl. What had he done? He was trying to gather courage to bring her back to his brother, to her friends, foremost he wanted to do something right; but he needed to consider that his wolf liked wanted her. No, Bill acknowledged that he also felt something for this young witch; he had been feeling it all week.

"Bill stay away, I understand, I am one big mistake. You have Fleur, who am I fooling, but why did you bring me here if you did not want this." She was stepping back looking for her clothes.

Inside she was chiding herself, _Hermione Granger, you are a fool, he did not want you, and you are collateral damage of a groom's fear. He even thought he was with Fleur a few minutes ago._

She told herself, and her young romantic heart shattered for giving her innocence to one who had used it badly. Of course, neither one of the fools had realized, the witch in question, was no longer Miss Granger, but Mrs. Weasley, no divorce in this type of bonding, for the rest of their life, and it would be months before they did, they just never checked.

During the last day, Bill had been more wolf than man, and being 'pushed' by the magical coin. The same piece which Hermione had just found near her.

"Bill is this yours?" He remembered it from yesterday, and unbidden memories came down his brain, too many, "I think, it looks different," he put it away in the pocket of the trousers he was attempting to put on.

Someone was in, "Fuck, stay right there, get your wand, and do not follow me. Love, don't go anywhere we need to talk, and you are not a mistake. If there is mistake it is I. I am lucky you want me, not sure what I did, but you are a prize. "

Words were coming out his mouth, and somehow he knew they were right, he didn't want to loose this girl. He was an idiot, and damn it, this was not fair.

He ran to the kitchen, but the door was closed. He sniffed the air, "Ron, come out right now, and who is that other male, out the two of you. And Ron, no funny business, the witch is mine."

_Shit, where is this fantastic aroma coming from,_ he wondered. _Don't wonder, from here, and she is ours, our mate._

Yes, Hermione was his mate. Later, he could straighten out his words. More and more memories were coming back.

Out the shadows came out Ron and one of the Aurors, they both looked like they had gone through a big scrimmage.

"What happened, are the people in the Burrow ok?" Bill asked with great concern.

"Yes, a cloud of Death Eaters came back right after you left. The attack was fierce, we sustained several injuries, and they might be on their way here. Something strange happened; as they were coming inside, magic firebombs were conjured to burn down the Burrows. No sooner the bombs fell than a cocoon of water surrounded the house. It resembled a fine mist of cool rain, but only over the burning areas, and in a few minutes the fires were put out. The magic was too great for any of us. "Ron excitedly related the incident to Bill.

Bill's mind was processing the information, and it did not make sense.

Ron continued, "Then, a cloud of very large crows, bigger than raven, flew from no where and attacked the Death Eaters. Whenever a Death Eater would fire a hex, the hex was never deadly, or caused harm to the extent it should have. It was like an invisible filter damping the magic, shielded us." Ron's eyes shined remembering.

"Not once were the crows hit with a curse; moreover, they scared the attackers into flying away. One Death Eater fell down from the broom, and the crows rescued him in mid-air. I have never seen something like that. They stuck him in the rubbish bin outside the house. " As if they were seeing it, they all laughed.

"So why do you think they are on their way?" Bill asked.

"Because, while we were out with the crows there were two Death Eaters that left via Floo, and right before they were taking samples by the Floo, probably checking departures. By the way where is Hermione?"

"Hermione, Hermione," Bill called, no answer. He then sniffed the air; he could not smell the witch in the cottage. "I don't sense her here."

His lupine senses were in alert, and a dreadful feeling was setting inside him. He remembered, and he was sure Hermione was very important to him. If something would happen to her, oh no, not to her, he wanted to scream.

He had just found her. His feelings for her were returning very strong. In his pocket the coin had been pulsating and now it was slowing down, it had done its job.

They ran into the drawing room, in time to see the last light of an activated Floo, and the room deserted. They had also heard a couple cracks from someone who had recently Apparated… Hermione was nowhere to be found. Lobo howled; someone had taken his mate.

Bill closed his eyes with anguish. "Fucking Death Eaters, they better not have touched her. Or the ones that have will die a very slow death." Without forensics, there was no telling who had used the Floo, and where they had gone.

"Bill, let's go to the Burrow, I have a bad feeling," begged Ron.

Explosions were rocking the Cottage and there were several Death Eaters outside. Bill look out one of the Windows, and recognized the form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Let me check around quickly. What if she is hiding, what if I am wrong?"

Bill and Tim, the young Auror, took a quick survey of the house; there was nobody else in the house but the three of them.

**Outside the Cottage**

Only a few watchers were left. They all had to go back to appear in front of the great council. Only four were allowed to remain. The ones that left had to go through the registration, the swearing process, and to receive formal training. Their powers were limited, and they still needed tp learn how to use them effectively.

Swearing their allegiance to their realm was a mandate. It required to keep their new status and to distribute excess credits during famine periods – such a massive conversion had not happened in a long time.

Keeping in mind that their status would only remain so as long as the couple, or their descendants, walked this world. So, they were allowed to patrol them all the time, but the free shows were over. They would also not be able to eavesdrop on anyone, only if there was an emergency situation.

Their lack of experience had endangered their wards. The four, who stayed behind, had held their crow form. They were able to assume animal forms during emergency periods. It was the only time they could actually feel, and they found feeling exhilarating. It had been centuries since they had lost those rights.

They flew back to the cottage in their bird form, not smart at all. They had been followed. Now, Bellatrix, the Lestrange brothers, Avery, and McNair were outside and they wanted blood.

At this point, the guardians had used all their power reserves, and they could only watch. Just perfect, they had brought the killers right to their wards. The most short-lived gifted existence of a guardian, not even 24 hours – not a good record.

Bill was pondering, three against five, and he was tired, heaven knows about Ron and Tim, the young Auror, the odds did not bode well_._ And where was Hermione, not around here, and by the looks not outside.

"Quick, Floo into the Burrow, hopefully it will be ok." And so they jumped and landed at the Burrow just a few seconds later, where several wands waited them, all pointed at them. When they saw who came, they were allowed in.

Bill couldn't believe the wreckage around the Burrow; there were broken things all over the place. Twice attacked in one day, no wedding, a missing witch, what else could go wrong.

"Is Hermione here per chance?" was his first question. His heart felt about to burst, it was an unusual feeling; he needed the witch by his side. Fleur not longer crossed his mind.

He did not know the mating period took more than a couple of times. In theory, it wouldn't end until the female was pregnant.

"She was with you, wasn't she?" Asked an angry Viktor who stood in the shadows, "fucking fiend," he mumbled at Bill.

Viktor had made plans to stay with Hermione at his suite after the wedding. He had brought the family ring with him, though his parents were not happy with the idea. Too bad, he didn't care what they thought. He wanted her, and that is all he knew.

"She was, but she is not now." Bill was hoping that nobody asked any obvious questions, fat chance. He could feel the anger from several males, and he did not like it at all.

"When we came, she stayed in the next room, and then she was gone." Answered Ron, but his glare looked distrustful. Had Bill hurt Hermione? He had not actually seen Hermione. Had the wolf injured and hidden her.

"And you are here without her, why?" Asked Harry wondering how they could have left without first finding out where she was. His tone was short and a bit angry.

"We thought she might have Floo'd here, she was not in the Cottage, and we were under attack." Bill answered. "I am going back."

Nobody was going to stop him, she was his mate, and he would find her. Why had he not stayed with her, why did he leave her alone with all the idiots trying to take her away from him? He had been smarter earlier at the Burrow, never letting her out of his sight. What if Ron had played him for a fool?

"No, you cannot, you will walk into a trap. Bella and company must be in by now. "Ron remarked. "I knew you would do something to her. This is your entire fault, she was there with you."

"It is my fault, that I didn't go outside to look, but she was gone, and the door wards were intact, thus somebody must have taken her." Bill said again, feeling bereft, lost.

He missed his witch and was sick with worry. What had he done? He had screamed to her and made her cry, it was his fault. If two Death Eaters were in the Floo, they must have taken her away, but there was no noise. He looked at Ron a bit suspiciously.

Arthur looked at his son with great compassion. Everyone has so many plans for this day; it was to be a happy day, a new couple, new love, and a chance for his son to have a family. Now he was bonded, to their favorite daughter-in-law, and totally alone.

These were terrible dark times. Molly ran to Bill and he came towards her, and let his mother embrace him. He could not help it; his eyes were full of tears, it was his entire fault, it was the curse.

Molly's heart was full of regret for what she had done. Bill suddenly remembered about the coin, and pulled it out, Arthur came to look. Arthur's brain was bugging him. He remembered the news earlier, and decided it was better not to mention it. It would make it worse.

Molly turned 20 shades from puce to purple when Bill pulled out the dreaded coin. But looking closer noticed the coin was now made of gold, and saw the profiles of his son and her new daughter. As far as she knew, the coin had never done that before, amazing.

"Bill son, have you seen this? " She showed him the profiles, surrounded by a smooth concentric shiny circle. The coin felt warm, and it was pulsating.

Bill gasped at seeing his face and the young witch's. Everyone was moving over to look at the coin, but not Viktor, he had already disappeared into the Floo, he had things to be done, and he had guests in his suite. He would come back in a while.

"But mother, why did you send me a medal, or a coin, with our engraved faces when I was marrying Fleur?" Bill asked, puzzlement written all over his face.

Molly realized her error, she had been first apprehensive, but when she had seen the profiles, the wonderment made her forget what she had done. She twisted her mouth in an OOPS kind of expression, and her eyes rolled up a couple of times.

Arthur's eyes were trained on her. Mollywobbles had a long debt to pay. He was going to be the beneficiary, but first they needed to find the new bride.

"Oh Molly, what have you done, you need to learn your lesson, and quit meddling in your children's lives. Remember you have a husband who needs you more than they do." He would tell her that later after he collected another installment of his due-out payment. As far as Arthur went, he was reaping honeymoon benefits out this snafu.

Bill was no longer asking, the coin in his hand was reassuring him. He was fascinated looking at her profile, every one wanted to see it, but he was not letting go off it. "SHE IS MINE," he growled, and Lobo and Bill both agreed.

Harry called Ron to his side. While they were all deliberating, they talked for a while. A few minutes later with everyone's attention on Bill, they did not see the second time the Floo had glowed green within the last few minutes. A clear sign everyone was very tired and needed sleep.

**Hermione**

Grimauld 12 was dark. Moony and Tonks were no longer there, they had leased a small cottage, and mostly it was being used for the Order's meetings.

Hermione sat on the large sofa in the drawing room. It was absolutely dark. When Bill had left the room, she had run for the Floo and had come here. Rushing, she forgot her shoes.

She was not weak and had dealt with disappointments for a long time. She was used to be the Mudblood, the 'this and that', all derogatory epithets. It was so ironic. She grew up in such a privileged life.

Her parents were dentists by choice. They came from well to do rich families. They had taught her the value of people, nor of blood or money. And in her wish to be witch, she had turned into a second-class citizen, always taking the drags; however, hearing Bill scream her name in disgusted surprise, right after giving herself to him, it stung, painfully.

Bill, how could she have believed him? What a fool she had been. What was she going to do? He must have been under some kind of spell, but she had not done it. Why had she not waited for Viktor? Sobs wracked her body, never before had she felt lonelier than this. The worst part was that she missed him terribly and could no longer be without him. She craved him, with her body and her soul. And to make it all worse, the bite in her neck was throbbing, double misery.

A thought crossed her mind, _the library, yes_; she wanted to look for a book on the habits of werewolves. Maybe better, go to the Lupin's home, wake up Remus and talk to him? And wake Moony up, nah, she didn't need that.

She got up, and walked up to the library, and she heard the Floo, someone was coming. She pulled out her wand and hid behind a wall.

"Hermione, Hermione, are you here? Come out, it is only us, Harry and Ron," she had heard them and, casting a large 'Lumox', ran into Harry's arms.

"Come on Hermione, don't cry, everything will be fine." Ron stood by them looking very uptight. He was afraid to touch her and incur Bill's wrath.

"No, it will not, I have ruined my life. I hope I am not tied to Bill, I don't know enough about werewolves, —"Harry put his finger over her lips to tell her something important.

"What is it? Harry, tell me," Hermione asked. Something told her that she was about to hear something she would not like.

Ron did not want to hear as well, and Harry appeared upset himself.

"Hermione, excuse me for asking, did you, you know, with Bill?" He felt his face burning, "it is important, trust me. Maybe there is nothing we can do about it."

Hermione blushed bright red; she was seventeen, not a little child, nearly eighteen. "Yes, we did, and it wasn't smart from my part." Tears fell down non-stop.

"I knew it, what a fuckwit, I will kill him," Ron was punching the wall and having a jealousy attack.

"Ron, shut up, you aren't helping. You might as well know. A Ministry's owl delivered this for you. Arthur has never seen one like it, but he said it is from the Registry Department." Harry passed her a gold color slender tube, "Yes, it isn't just colored gold, it is pure gold, most unusual," Harry affirmed again.

"You read it, I don't want to." She passed the tube back.

"We couldn't get it open, Arthur tried. We were afraid it was something dangerous, but it isn't, it is for you or Bill." At those words, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She had heard of similar deliveries.

With shaky fingers she twisted the tube toped with a dark stone, probably quartz. She extracted out a very delicate paper; it appeared to be very old-fashioned high quality vellum, written in gold leaf letters. Her worse fears were confirmed, she was Mrs. William Weasley, as of a few hours ago. Harry shook the tube and out came out a smaller scroll and a key.

"Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley, congratulations on your Golden Bonding, on this date; enclosed you will find the key to the vault you now own. This type of bonding is so rare that only comes once or twice in a century, if at all. You can still have a hand fasting and this office will pay all the expenses.

The babies will have magical powers rarely seen. You will be blessed with great fortune, and this small token from the Ministry of Magic will help you start your life in the best way possible.

In the past, every other couple has been so blessed, that the gift was returned for the next couple. It was not always the case. You are under no obligation to do so. We are explaining why you might find at your vault an unusual amount of gold, which exceeds the prescribed sum of 25,000 Gold Galleons. Prosper and multiply. May your vault be full, and your children many and they are powerful wizards. Your children will be our gain, the gain of the Wizarding World, "Congratulations on your special day, The Ministry.

"So you are married and maybe you are rich?" smiled Harry.

"No she is not, we will find a way." Ron said with conviction.

"Ron, please, read the bottom of the bonding certificate, there is no dissolution from a golden bonding until one of the partners shall pass."

Hermione leaned her head and rested it upon Harry's shoulder, he held her close to him, and she cried. Ron sat on the ground near her feet, and leaned his head on the sofa. The three fell asleep.

Must have been a couple hours after, Harry woke up with his neck hurting and woke his two friends up.

"I was thinking that Voldemort must be terminated after today's attacks. Let's see what I have here," he pulled three tiny rucksacks out his pocket. "I already packed up the bags and we are ready. We should get some food and be on the way. I have all we need: books, the potions package, and whatever else."

"Hermione is this ok? It should give you sometime to figure out what to do. I talked to Viktor, he thinks there might a way to dissolve it, giving that Bill is a werewolf," added Harry.

They agreed for the next morning, early. Meanwhile, things were quiet at the Burrow. They were all going to bed. Nothing much could be done. Bill went to his room with Charlie on tow.

"Mate, I am leaving at dawn, I need to go and find her, I did a great wrong, "and he told him about the evening, and how he forgot the magic while he was half-sleep.

He talked about the coin, and Charlie reminded him when his mother sent to him. Bill did not know how to feel about Molly, he just wanted to find his witch.

"Bill sleep some, I will get ready, and we can both go together to look. You should not go alone, don't worry, we will find her." Albeit he didn't sound too convinced. He felt awful for Bill. What a terrible day.

Viktor came back after going to check at the hotel, and waited for a while in case there were any Hermione's news, but after a while he just left. He was going back home to research on golden bonding. The witch was his; he had been waiting for her for over two years now. No way, that he would give her back to Bill.

**At Voldie's HQ's**

"My Lord, something weird is going on, we were unable to get Potter. He was neither injured nor dead, he was there, and some of us actually saw him."

Voldemort had his eyes closed and his hands clenched, a wild beast ready to pounce.

"The second attack was even less productive than the first. It was as if unseen forces were there. There were some strange large birds, looked like crows, but very large. The attacked us. "

"Hmm." The Dark Lord made small noises as if he were trying to remember something.

Meanwhile Bella continued rambling, rather upset. "The Weasley boy's wedding didn't happen, and the French family left with the bride. Our insider said the Mudblood is now bonded to the groom. A golden bonding at that, I thought those were a myth."

Fenrir heard that and laughed, "The pup turned down the Veela witch; good for him. No self-respectable wolf would marry a large bird. This bodes well for him, but mating a Mudblood, is disgusting, no accounting for taste."

Voldemort, however, was very interested. A Golden Bonding, so they were real.

"So this means that the Mudblood will no longer help Potter, excellent, a wolf will not let his mate out of his side. Very good for us, a _Golden Bonding_, powerful children, we need to get them to our side. Imagine having magic like that on our side. Bring them to me. I want the couple here with me, Fenrir your job. The sooner the better, and make sure nothing happens to them. Don't dare to bite them or convert them further. I have a plan."

Voldemort smirked and his eyes gleamed. Oh yes, he had a plan.

Fenrir also had his own plan, but he waited to be away from the boss to think. He had heard of the bonding before; he should know since his father was the child of such union. His grandfather was the one who had made the large Greyback fortune.

He needed to turn Bill entirely and bring him into the pack. His pups would rule the land, as the Greybacks did once upon a time. Werewolf packs roaming the land, and keeping the wizarding world in their place, no more discrimination for the underclasses. _Oh, yes_. Let them think he is agreeing with them. His plan was forming in his mind. And even if he did not win this time around, he had time.

* * *

**A/N I guess everyone wants a piece of the action, isn't the real world just like it. Who will win? We wait and read.**


	11. Let's try once more

**Disclaimer:** JKR still rules, and i still own this story line minus the HP world, Snif.

I decided to tidy up the story in case I might have to quit writing for a while due to RL. Here it goes. I think this might be a story to go on hold. There was little to zero interest during the last release three days ago. I will concentrate in the ones who draw more interest and then come back to this. Meanwhile you have some resolution even part way unless the interest sparks.

Savva thanks for always being there, a server, a router, a node, a skip, firewalls, hackers, datajackers, and so on. A hop and a skip away,magic binary strings, made out of 0s and 1s, travel quite fast, and voila there you are, my friend. Muchas Gracias, dear Gatushka. Kiky here.

I like to introduce new lore characters into my stories in order to illustrate the levels of the unknown, i.e., the wizarding word is hidden to non-magical humans;and to show other worlds/realms invisible to wizards. I don't mean to mess up the HP world but to expand it's horizons.

Harpies are akin to angry birds, (and much uglier), not sure who decided that Veelas make cat-like sounds, no way. Lobo, Bill's inner wolf doesn't like them. He smells the feathers and associates them with chickens. Go figure, wolves and their ideas.

I need to clarify, whereas I am not discontinuing this fic, I might have to do a lot less for a while, whereby I have been trying to decide which of my stories to put on hold. I have seen a decline of interest lately and must decide what to do,

**Warning:** this chapter contains images of adult nature. Hermione was born 19 Semtember, 1979. Her use of the time turner added one extra year. Regardless, she is at the minimum 17, an adult in the magical world, and her 18th B-day was in a few days. This chapter is rated M.

* * *

**The guardian/ex-watcher rules.**

The recommended maximum number of guardians per individual was one at a time— as per the findings of the Council of the Realms. Additionally, the elders had found an increased risk for a realm-take-over with gatherings of too many powerful beings for extended time period. Their combined powers would be difficult to control, and many had been in one kind of trouble or another. Such a group would be similar to the ones created during the period of the Greek gods, the Norse gods and so on. The current modern world would resist and who knows what the consequences would be, maybe an all out war for dominance.

Careful research was done to manage this unprecedented activation. It was finally decided to make a schedule to rotate pairs every day of the month with a couple spare guardians. As time went on, children would get their own guardian. This way, the balances of time and space would not be broken and would prevent the feared result.

The feat of the first night could not be repeated, at least not any time soon, and that was sad. However, during their 24 hour cycle, the guardian 'angel' would be at its maximum potential, fresh, strong, fully charged thus powerful, and ready to go. The others would sit back, trained and would be ready to deploy at an instant's notice. They could all come for large advertized events as such as weddings, funerals, and so on.

Some did argue that it would be unfair to put the lives of the couple in any kind of danger. After all, by law, the guardians belonged to them, and there would be times when two guardians might not be enough. So if they should be involved in a large conflict something would change; the final decision would be modified for such times.

**At Grimauld **

Harry stayed awake for a short while. Neither Ron nor Harry, had told the witch how sad and mournful Bill had been. Both had personal reasons; in Ron's case because, I am sad to say, he did love her, but it wasn't a mature love. Could it had grown into one? Perhaps, but that would have taken time, and that would not happen. As for Harry, he wanted his friend to be with him during the coming ordeal, and maybe to have a chance to win her heart. They were normal humans, like any of us, you know; once we loose someone to be treasured, we want them back.

However, Harry was, by far, more mature than Ron, and knew that he would never have a chance as long as Bill was alive. As for Viktor, he was one of those rare people that knew what he wanted and knew what would make him happy. He had known since she was 15. He wanted the chance to develop their mutual attraction into a mature relationship, and he had chartered his life towards that goal. He would never give up. He would wait it out, even if not alone.

On Viktor, Hermione had a friend and a loyal admirer for a lifetime no matter how their lives should turn out.

**Bill **

He woke after two hours realizing the obvious, _where were Ron and Harry_?

_Aha,_ they were with his witch. _Where?_ Where else, yup, he knew where. At least he was hoping, and he had a strong hunch. But before going in a tangent, he got out of bed and went into his brother's room. _Aha, empty_, neither Ron nor Harry were to be found.

He dressed comfortably; packed a few things, picked up his wallet. There you go, 800 galleons, the honeymoon money. The witch might be going back to school in a few weeks, but first, they would complete their mating. He had read about it and knew it needed to happen for both of their sakes. They would go to Spain; he would buy her a ring while they were there. He needed to stop by Gringotts to get another 500 galleons. He had saved a lot through the years. All the sons had been able to help his parents with the tuitions at Hogwarts, trips to Egypt, Romania, and the continent , and he still had saved a good bit If gold. He would need to pay for his witch's last years at school but it was not a problem, and even if she wanted to study more, there was enough. His mind was already made up.

He laughed at Lobo's suggestion, _Silly human, ask the chicken to give the ring back_.

Too outrageous, first she was not at a chicken, and second she would turn into a Harpy if he were to attempt to get the ring back. _Chicken Fricassee, that is the solution to you dilemma_, was Lobo's last polite observation.

Bill broke into raucous laughter , his mood already lighter, and his heart wishing for his mate. On that thought, he needed to pick up a few more galleons. And he would need to buy her some clothes in Spain, maybe some naughty Muggle knickers; he had seen some of hers in the laundry. Hmm, and she could model them for him. Bloody tarnation, his trousers were getting very tight.

He finished packing; wrote to Charlie and his parents. He had his wand ready to verify his magical signature, sealed the scrolls, went to the Floo, and hoped for the best. He touched the coin and it was very warm and reassuring. He was now sure to be right.

**Hermione**

She couldn't sleep, her skin felt hot, the need for something was overwhelming. It felt as if she needed to be touched, yes that way, as if she needed to... Darn she was uncomfortable. Her period was gone, was she already pregnant? No, it had stopped at the Burrows, or had it?

Earlier, when she showered, she could smell Bill on her skin, and it turned her on, she was very wet and warm in a second, and had needed him inside her, while little tremors running through her. It was unreal. The images of Bill moving against her were making her skin hot to the touch. Had his bite infected her?

Frankly she did not care; she wanted him beside her, to feel his hard body, and his fingers tracing her curves, leaving a trail of desire wherever they touched. It was as if she had not had enough from him, tears started running down her eyes. And now they were leaving tomorrow. Who knows how long they would be gone; she did not know if she could actually do this. She dried her tears, crying would not change anything, he had asked her to stay, and instead she'd ran away just like a little girl.

He must be worried sick thinking about her, and this thought made her regret her impulsive actions. She dressed and went by Harry's.

He was awake and reading a book. She squinted and read '_Lycanthropy,_ _Fact and legend,'_ by C.L. Silverback, '_A household guide for families of new werewolves, from mating to preferred diets, to coping with lunar phases_.' It had a moving picture of a man turning into a werewolf during a full moon, and a happy family looking at him. She rolled her eyes, and Harry smirked. It was sweet; he was trying to understand better to give her his support.

He understood her need for answers and sighed loud enough to be heard from Ron's room, he was afraid to hear her concerns. He knew that he had done wrong and knew he had to talk.

" Hermione, what's up?"

"Bill, what did he said?" She laid her head in his chest as she often did, and he held her while massaging her stressed neck; which was a common ailment after reading too longwithout breaks. They knew each other quite well.

Harry sighed again, and closed his eyes in defeat.

"He is torn, quite upset, and he wants to find you." Harry's heart broke a little, it was his fault. He had been chasing after every witch that liked him, but it was too late for regret.

"Did he say so? And did he talk about Fleur?" Her face was pale. She stood up, her heart was beating furiously and her mouth went dry.

"No, he wants you, and yes he said so. Go to bed. And Mimi, if you need some days with him, we will wait." She would never know how much it had cost him to say that. He was growing up, pain helped the process along.

His eyes were sad, and much older that they should have been. She came to the edge of the bed, took the book away from his hands and gave him a real big hug. Harry, her first love, and her forever friend, her family, her brother, her platonic lover, and yes, she would still give her life for his. Her hug wanted to convey that and more and was sure that he understood.

"You are the best family one can have. I will give my life for yours any day, any time, my valiant best friend, my comrade; I will always carry you in my heart." She kissed his lips lightly, more like a feathery touch and went to bed, leaving the door ajar.

She was drifting in and out of sleep, but before she closed her eyes, "Bill, I am coming back tomorrow. If we are bonded, let's do it properly. I cannot survive being away from you. I am not longer able to."

**Morning time**

The sun was coming in. She could hear Ron and Harry arguing.

Her right eye opened, she was too tired and wanted to sleep a little longer. She snuggled against his warm body, hmm, what a fine dream. So perfect to feel his, covered with light hair, leg draped over her leg.

He held her tighter and snuggled closer. What a perfect dream, she could even feel his erection nestled between her bum cheeks. She smiled and drifted back to sleep, putting her hand over the large hand covering her breast. What a great dream, the ones where you're still tethered to while you are barely awake. She needed to tell him her thoughts.

"It's too soon to tell you, but I am happy, you need to –maybe, I lo—,"and all faded to black.

**Outside of the room, around 7:30 A.M.  
**

"Let me wake her up," Ron was intentionally loud enough.

"You will not do such thing, and damn it, lower your voice, she is tired and sleeping."

"Why is her door warded and locked?" Ron asked irritated, he knew Harry was hiding something from him. He was not dumb, and he knew Harry wanted the witch for himself! Of course, everyone wanted what was his.

"For her protection, let's go to the Burrow." Harry was loosing his patience.

"I am not leaving without her. And why aren't we leaving on the Horcrux's hunt as planned? Are you up to something?"

"Listen, Ron, you either come with me by your own self, or I am going to be forced to bring you against your wishes. And you know my magic is stronger. What will it be?"

**Bill**

He had arrived a couple hours before dawn. His Hermione, he had admired her for over an hour after Harry accompanied him to the room and opened the door with his magic signature. He briefly told him about the Ministry announcement and apologized for being closed minded earlier today, and wished him the best of luck. Bill was not insensitive, and he was aware of having crushed a few young male hearts earlier, and for that, he was a teensy bitsy sorry, but not much; how could he? In reality, he was happy to have won such a prize.

Hermione was a lifetime of promises; she would not be ashamed of scars and would always see the man he was inside. She was that rare object you admire from afar, knowing that it will never be yours because you are not worthy. Yet, something had decided he was, and he had nearly thrown the gift away.

Fleur was exquisite; furthermore, her allure was unworldly, and he was drawn to her, but it was by no means comparable to this. He had liked Fleur and had felt a kind of love for her. She had a beautiful body, porcelain skin, good complexion, large breasts, and a fairly flat bum, sigh. She was a Veela and not against using her charms; She was also smart, but never like Hermione, nobody was like her in the brain department, or even in the caring and loyalty department.

He moved the deck away from her body and held his breath. She laid on her stomach; her legs nearly formed a triangle; and she was perfect to his eyes. He breathed deeply, and his eyes closed and reveled in the scent. Immediately, his body clenched with desire and wanted to wake her up; he wanted to be deep inside of her, but he would wait. Lobo needed to stay put and behave.

It was difficult seeing her face, her shinny curls were giving her cover and hid the bites he had inflicted upon her earlier. He smiled, he would not mind to check his handy work, the mark of Lobo, the one that said MINE.

She was very lean, without being skinny. She was lying so still, she could have been a Muggle painting. Each curve was drawn with precision and with perfect proportions. He observed her back and her torso, the curve of her legs, and the darkness right in the middle, below her bum. He avoided breathing too deep, he would wake up Lobo for sure, her aroma was heady, making his mouth water, and he wanted to taste her. A small moan escaped his lips, and he had to count to ten to relax, hoping to quiet his erection pulsing with want, damn.

He could see himself with a brush or a quill drawing her. First, he would sketch the delicate head covered with the riot of silky curls. He lifted one of them gently with his index finger, and leaned his face closer to it to rub it against his cheek. It was soft and smelling of wild herbs and honey. It was his mother's potion for curly hair, the same she brewed for Percy and Charlie, and he smiled. He put a finger just above her, to trace her contours. He imagined painting her arm, strong, yet delicate. She had freckles along her arm, he chuckled.

Right under the arm he could see the form of her breast, he had tasted it earlier. Barely peeking, was one of the small nearly rose-colored nipples, hard and soft to his tongue, a small rose hip, to lick and to feel its texture along his tongue. He could imagine the front of her body, a perfect combination of valleys and planes, to be painted with the tip of his tongue, starting at her forehead and traveling slowly. Of course, making stops after the arduous climb of the curvy hill, and rest at the top, to taste the delicious fruit.

His hips were thrusting forward. Stop, it Bill. He had to admonish himself again. He seemed to have a lot of problems with staying in one track. He smiled again. He went back to his original trajectory, the fatigue of all the day making his eyes very heavy.

He followed the contours of her arm, and went across her wrist, so small, and next moved to her fingers. Small and soft, touching his stiff erection; he imagined the small hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it up and down. The thought made his breath hitch, and not thinking, he brought his other hand to stroke his throbbing erection. He caught himself and stopped. No, he did not want to fly solo, and he would wait for her.

He wanted to continue his exploration, slowly went up her arm, imagining her arms wrapped around his neck, while he lifted her up to sit he on his co—, _Bill stop it_. He admonished himself, and regretfully, decided that this was not the time for this type of activity. But before he covered her, he decided to trace the gentle curve of her back. He would behave. He knew how to control himself after all. "Yeah sure," he told himself.

He thought of a fat drop of water rolling down her back, he would follow the path with his tongue; the drop would first roll down hill, a fairly smooth path, a little dip here and there, until it arrived at her waist. The drop would travel hugging the contours, and his tongue would follow tasting the delicious witch, making her squirm with twirls of his tongue. Damn, he was very hard, just a stroke here and there. He let out a big sigh. No, he did not want this, he wanted to wait. Just a little more and to sleep, he stretched his body next to hers, reclined in one elbow while he continued down the path.

Where was him? Ah, yes, and the drop was riding a very clear dip, and then it was a bit up hill. The curve of her bum, each a half of a peach, with the dip dividing the halves. Damn, if one could stick his teeth and take a bite of the delicious, ripe fruit, and bring his tongue even lower, to dip in the honey just further ahead.

His eyes were heavy when he moved his body next to hers, lifted her arm and laid his hand on her perfect sized breast, so soft and so warm, her nipple was soft, hmm, then—his eyes were very tired, "love…"

**Inside the Room, around lunch time-  
**

_It must be close to noon judging by the sun_, thought Hermione. Ah, she still must be dreaming. Wait, her heart skipped a beat.

His fingers were tracing her hip, down her thigh. Her breath hitched; her back arched a bit; and she bit her lip. His lips were nuzzling right over the scabbed-over bite and bringing tremors all the way down her spine. He moved even closer, she pushed her bum closer to him and smiled, this was no dream, but she did not want to open her mouth and break the spell.

He kissed her shoulders and the hand came back to her thigh, higher, and one finger gently opened the moist lips. And she heard a gasp But pressed her lips together, not wanting him to know she was awake.

He was turning her around, ready to be kicked out, no matter, he would beg. The last hours had taught him that he did not want to waste this unexpected gift away.

His breathing was labored; he just wanted to make love to her and would show her with his body what he could no express with his lips. His body shuddered with need and the intensity of his desire.

"Princess, oh my witch," he lay next to her, face to face. She thought he looked beautiful, so full of regret, of lust, of caring. She did not see any scars; they no longer looked so deep and angry. She, Miss chatty, did not want to say anything… If words were spoken, she was sure to say something wrong.

He kissed her eyelids and her forehead; his lips and tongue were taking time to know her face. He wanted to be slow, like he had imagined this dawn, but the fear of loosing her was taking a hold of him.

Lobo was taking over; he had nearly lost his mate. Sniff, sniff, hmm. _Our mate was asleep in a house with two other males during our mating time. Harry's scent is all over Her, bloody disgusting. _Bill heard it and had to smile, but he was getting equally jealous.

Hermione watched his tender, blue eyes turn feral and changing in to gold. His features were rapidly morphing, and his hair gaining in volume as he sniffed her neck, sneezed in disgust. Instead of being angry, she laughed softly. She had dogs before and was very familiar with displeased sneezes, and was unable to stop laughing at seeing Bill sniffing and backing out, time and time again, it was too precious.

The chuckle made Lobo settle down. Bill was not yet gone and wanted to stay in control. AlthoughLobo had retreated, both, human and wolf, were consumed with need.

"I need to feel that you are mine, we have the day to love." He offered as an explanation. Fuck, Harry's scent was even on her lips, and it made him angry,thus tenderness morphed into a fierce desire to posses her.

And with that his lips closed over hers, rougher than his initial intention. This really was not a dream, this was reality. It was her Bill.

* * *

A/N. If you all want this story please let me know if you like the way it is going, some canon will soon be part of the tale, granted changes are bound to happen. The battle will happen and some will die.

Reviews to guide me are deeply appreciated, it is hard to work without knowing if readers are liking your work or not. I once had a comment about asking for reviews. To me is not a matter of vanity, I need feedback and guidance. That is all, I am a HUMAN. darn.


	12. Saying goodbye is hard to do

**Still belong to JKR, maybe one day I will have my own universe.**

**As in other parts of the story, I will mix Canon with my scribbles. When there are sections closely knitted to Canon, I will try to let you know. Things will be radically moving away from Canon after this chapter. I would think there are three or four more chapters, and the Epilogue. After this, will follow either a Greyback or a Remus story, part of the Wolf series, and don't expect a Greyback you are accustomed to it. Bill is bound to come back once again, but probably in short shots, or in longer ones if the interest is there. So many wizards, so little time**.

Please, be aware this is my story, and my take on events. I don't expect you to always agree with the way I portray the characters, and who they love or not. If you desire canon, there are the seven books, the movies and plenty of fanfic tales. .

**╚╗At the Burrow╔╝**

Viktor was talking to Charlie, who as usual, was filled with compassion. He truly felt bad for the handsome wizard, "Mate, she is his. He is with her, talk to Harry." He had never personally seen the young witch as a sprite full of fire, only as his obnoxious little brother's friend. That was until the day before, she had really filled out nicely but she was still a bit young for his liking.

"How about if we all go out for a drink," proposed Harry.

One of the Aurors still parked at the Burrow heard them talking, "Not with the aggression, and the readiness in such high alert, you all need to keep a low profile."

True, they needed to stay nearby, "I propose a little pub near here. " Fred said, and they all agreed.

Later that day, after much soul searching, some moved forward and some held a grudge and stayed behind. Viktor knew in his heart that his Herm-ion-y would have been perfect, and they would have made a great couple, _but one dream ends and another starts. It was time for a new dream to start_. They all had talked and would be in the lookout for suitable witches; all but at least one of them who would stubbornly hold on.

**╔╣ At Grimauld ╠╗**

Two small hawks were perched right outside a cracked window. No sounds were coming out, surely the effect of a silencing charm. They were posted to guard a special couple and enjoyed the last of the summer's sun. It was good to feel once again, to be in solid form and mostly to be back.

╚╣ **_Inside_**╠╝

His tongue was caressing hers,when, suddenly, his lips turned demanding, and his hands were everywhere at once. He went on his knees, his eyes were barely blue, and he wanted to slowly taste her from head to toe but not now, he wanted to complete their mating ritual. His instinct was telling him what to do, and he turned her around. She smiled, she had read about werewolf's matting rituals last night. Seductively, she raised her bum, and she heard a small whimper. She smiled with mischief.

"Love, I hope I don't offend you, I need this, please. Your bum is so nice, it reminds me of peach." His voice was low and throaty. _Yeah, a peach ready for a nice marking bite_, Lobo prompted and hoped.

"Don't bite it to hard I must be able to sit down, Mr. Wolfie." She giggled, trying to sound unafraid.

"Just Lobo, Lobo is fine, naughty little witch. Oh gods you are beautiful." He said when his fingers pried her legs apart, and he was able to see her wet labia and the carefully trimmed and partly bare area, he was consumed with lust. Fleur was also beautiful, but he had never had such strong feelings, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" He asked inhaling her scent; it was unreal to sense such enticing aroma. It made him want to consume her.

She did not answer but allowed him to raise her bum closer toward him and put a pillow under her belly. Desire consumed her, she wanted him filling her up and moaned aloud.

"Hermione, princess, is it ok? May I?" He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, within reason that was; she had given herself to him. She took this phase of her life with the same dedication and enthusiasm as she did everything else.

"Yes, yes,'" he opened legs wider, and probed with his fingers, oh gods. For Bill there were only two beings, his young witch and him. Her smell was intoxicating him, oh Merlin.

"You smell, so so.." His voice was hardly recognizable and emitted an amorous growl, an animalistic sound that expressed his exact feelings.

"Bill, you are Bill, right?" She sounded scared.

"I am William Weasley son of Arthur and Molly, your mate; and while Lobo thinks you are only his, he is wrong." Bill made an effort to sound normal, but Bill was nearly gone.

He stopped talking; first, he lowered his head and stuck his face between her thighs, and with his tongue tasted her to his content. His tongue was teasing, but in this position it was not very easy to do more, and he needed to be one with her.

He lowered her down and then slid inside of her. He groaned, and she mewled, he wanted this feeling to never stop. Her bum, oh so beautiful, he bent down, and surely enough, and sunk his teeth in. She squirmed and yelped, and he promptly licked, soothing the area.

His knees could not longer hold him; he was not sure of what followed. It was all melded into on long strong, pushing into her, feeling the vise pressing around him. "Hermione, princess, do you love me? Are you mine? Say it!" He demanded.

Her voice was coming from a distance, "I am, Bill I am yours. And you, Bill and you?"

"Yours, yours, my mate, my sweet princess," he roughly lifted her braid with one hand and wrapped around his hand, his canine teeth, sharper and longer, fangs; he could feel his seed rising, he would not last long, "Mine, now, forever, mine."

Using her braid, he brought her head closer to him, and his fangs clamped on her neck. She screamed, and her mind was flooded with pleasure.

Their minds were full with visions of meadows, streams and brooks, she was a maiden running in fear, and he was a wolf hunting for her. He grabbed her, and threw her on the ground, no longer a wolf, a strange man, more beast than man. The man tore her clothes and did the same with his. Without any preambles, he possessed her, and his hips moved fiercely, his movements resolute and hard. His eyes trained on their joining, mesmerized seeing her under him, sliding, in hard succession, in an out of her. In the vision and at their bed, he bit even harder, the pleasure, moans. He could see her back narrowing, the dip of her waist, her peach shaped bum; sex and hers joined; and he felt the friction, a fire building on his brain, oh gods.

'My witch, do you want me to cum, do you?" He heard the strange voice say. The moist walls contracting around his cock, gods, the painful pressure, pleasure, pain, the burn," oh Yessss, I LOVE YOU, LOVE YOU," he yelled.

Bill had never been such a screamer but something had changed, and he wanted the young witch to love him, to stay with him. He had no way to understand that once she had decided she would stay on, or at least, as long as he treated her with respect and with love.

"I love you too," she responded, and the bonding was once again re-affirmed. The young men, and the older boys, Molly and Arthur, and all those close to her, had a feeling of wellbeing, and some experienced an extreme sadness, a feeling their time here was coming to an end...

When the storm that ensued quiet down, they both fell asleep again in each others arms.; Hermione was once again very glad that her mother had put her on the pill. Even after her father was unhappy happy and opposed the idea, "Jean, that is just encouraging promiscuity." She was so happy that her mother had followed her heart. Her parents, how was she going to tell them?

**O╣At ****Voldie's Headquarters — **Conspiracy╠O

Their bonding had unseen and hardly noticeable effects. They would pave the way for a sure victory, the bond's magic softened up those who had touched their lives, in unexpected ways, it was the chaos effect, but magnified. It had its limitations and not everyone was open to its magic.

Lucius Malfoy was already regretting his involvement with the madman. The things he had made his son do haunted him, and even worse, the knowledge that Draco hated him. And now the half-breed was using his home as his Headquarters, damn him. Everyone was up in arms after the two defeats at the Burrow, and he had a bad feeling up his spine.

He had seen the large crows and came running to his library to research. Damn if he hadn't been right. He was so absorbed and failed to notice one figure entering the room. By the time he noticed, it was too late.

"So tell me Lucius, what you have there that has you so enthralled?"

He peeked and read, "Theories on the Realms. Hmm, large birds...demi-gods…long ago dead heroes…all in a realm being held for their crimes. Ah, a prison of sorts, or is it a holding place…not able to be here but…" Lucius fumed as the other wizard read aloud.

"I was wondering if I had been the only one that made the connection," the other wizard continued talking while Lucius was smoldering. He should have been more careful, reading these books from the secret stash with all the riffraff walking along the Manor.

"No, you were not, "another person came in and closed the door behind him.

"Fenrir, I did not know that you could even think." Lucius told him, he wanted to taunt him. It was underhanded since he knew Fenrir to be an Oxford graduate.

"Lucius my boy, it would almost appears as if you want to be my companion and are looking for a swift bite, I would be remiss if I did not comply." In his half transformed aspect, one that he loved to scare the living lights out every one

"So what are you Machiavellian conspirators talking about?" Fenrir asked feigning disinterest.

"Nothing in particular," Severus was quick to answer.

"Well, I am getting tired of all the madness, if the _**nothing**_ turns into **something **that might save our hides, count me in. I am going now, the walls talk." He had remarked the nothing intentionally.

Then with a haughty look, his face not longer lupine, it was the face of Lord Greyback who said on his way out, "I am not branded like cattle like the two of you, my allegiances are only to those who I consider my pack." He started to leave but turned around, "Just changed my mind, you don't let me know of any **something**, and you two have a furry future." He left.

Severus and Lucius looked at each other and laughed. Snape updated him on the new plans of Voldemort. The Dark Lord had heard of the large birds and wanted to bring Harry down and fast. Lucius had made a decision, "Severus I want to join the order, I want my family in one piece, and I am not going back to Azkaban."

╔╣** Saying goodbye is hard to do ╠╗.**

Days had passed, and it had been decided, they were leaving to find the Horcruxes and time was running out. Bill had promised to let her go, and now as they were preparing to say goodbye, he just couldn't. He needed to something, to figure out how to keep her with him

"Please love, let Harry and Ron go alone." Bill begged holding her tight to his chest, his arms were trembling, and his eyes were full of tears. He didn't care if anyone made fun of him. The family stood away from them, trying to give them privacy.

Although he knew that his request would follow on deaf ears, he was just unable to let her go, he had a bad feeling, "Princess, we hardly know each other, it is time to know each other."

"Please don't ask, Harry won't make it without me, don't make it harder. I have a gift for you."

She gave me a coin, "This one is just for you, touch it if you want to see me, if it is safe, I will send you my location so you can Apparate. I would rather you wouldn't use it, it will be dangerous," and the first time in their short time together, she kissed him, and for a few seconds try to ignore the call of her boys. Molly and Arthur held on to each other, what was going on with their family, poor their boy, poor Bill.

╔╣ **Ron leaves**╠╗

** [cannon] Some time in the fall, their bickering was escalating. Hermione was getting tired of Ron complaining about everything, more times over her cooking.. After they had heard the Gryffindor's sword was a fake, and they had figured out the real sword could destroy Horcruxes, Ron already driven to anger by the locket could not stand the other two wanted, to yet search for another Horcrux, and he wanted to leave. [end of cannon]

Harry was aware that most was Ron's resentment over Bill and had to do with wearing the locketRon exploded and started fighting and arguing, mostly with Hermione, so Harry walked away; he was tired of the bickering and arguing which made him more depressed.

Ron was ranting and raving. He did not want to search for anything else, and he was not doing a good job of controlling himself; he was having a fit of rage and jealousy. "You are not married to him, bonding is not the same, I checked. You still need to be married." Ron was once again letting her know he didn't agree with her so called 'relationship' with Bill.

Outside, two owls were angrily hooting, wondering if they would have to intervene. The watcher's court was trying to decide if even more watchers should be sent to accompany the witch, since the danger was increasing. The lock made it difficult to stand close to the witch, it had pieces of a soul, and this depleted their powers in this realm, it was very dark magic. They kept an ear in the ongoing discussion, getting ready to intervene if needed.

"I really don't care what you say, I will marry him whether you agree or not. I am sad you won'tnaccept it. And yes, you are right, I used to think I loved you, but the same goes for Viktor. In truth, if I ever loved anyone it was Harry, I was too young to understand it, but he would have never loved me the same. I am not saying I am in love with Bill, I love being with him, but what I feel for him, comes from deep inside my soul. I feel one with him, and surely, I will soon love him. The more I see him the more I love him. Of course, I only have seen him once since we left, and only for a few minutes." Her eyes were watery.

"Ah, so I was nobody, and it is always Harry, he has it all. I am fed up, and now he is the only one you loved. Let Harry have it all, I am fed up. What does the fucker have that I don't have? I will tell Bill of your love for Harry, see how he likes that." He screamed.

Harry was within ear shot, and heard the part where she had loved him and how he had always ignored her; yes, Cho, Ginny and the others, it was true. He hadn't realize how much he cared until he lost her. Or maybe, he had for a long time, but was afraid to love someone too much and then lose them. The other witches had been 'safe', even 'safe-enough' to marry and have children. It would be better that way, so if anyone was to take them away from you, the pain would be less.

Harry finally came back and there was nothing to be done, Ron left, both Hermione and Harry felt betrayed and sad.

When Ron showed up at the Burrow, Bill nearly killed him. The fight that ensued was so heated, that Ron and Bill would not talk again until Voldemort was dead. He desperately tried calling her with the coin, he need to see her, but the coin's magic was being interfered by the locket's dark forces.

The watchers were under new directives considering the couple was split, and now there were two pairs looking over each one of them. There were technical-magical difficulties, near the forbidden forest, and the watchers powers were dampened.

╔╣ **Ron and Bill**╠╗

When Ron was called by Harry while drowning during his attempt to rescue the Gryffindor sword, Bill went with him. Later reunited with Hermione, they sat down under a tree and he covered her with his winter cloak. The first thing he noticed is how slender she was. She had dark circles under her eyes, and seemed worn out.

Lobo was furious and wanted to kill the boys_. 'Are you a wizard or a chicken, look at your brother leaving her to fend on her own, and Harry, fine job he has done. You have only seen her once for a minute in months. Christmas she was away while Ron was safe. What are you going to do about it_?'

Bill knew that his wolf was right; he felt that maybe the witch was too young for him, and she might want one of the younger wizards. That maybe she had changed her mind. Bill himself had lost a lot of weight. It had not been easy, especially with Fleur writing to him, wanting to make up with him, and he had even considered it for a few days.

Hermione was confused, these last days she had wanted to go back home. But after dancing with Harry, she was very troubled. She could feel Harry watching them, his eyes were sad. Gods, what to do? For days, she had felt all kinds of things for Harry. After all, what did she know about Bill? However, here with him, she wanted him all over again.

"Let's walk, just a little ahead," Bill said, "before we left, I had packed a tent and supplies. There were ready from the time I looked for you, come ok?" He asked almost shyly. Hermione blushed, she was not very clean, their clothes were Scourgified, and she washed their underwear and socks whenever they went by a stream. She wondered if she smelled and finally decided that it matter little.

"Love are you coming?" he pulled her hand to help her get up, and she nodded.

"Let me run and tell them we are leaving for the night ok?" He nodded, his heart beeping hard; he had not yet even kissed her. So he pulled her and gave her a chaste kiss in the lips. He heard Lobo's frustrated comment, '_Tongue my boy, and touch her, arggghhh; _however, ignoring Lobo, he let her go.

They were both shy around it each other, and it was killing him and Lobo.

_Leave it up to me and I will take care of this situation, I want my mate, and you haven't even tried to give her a real kiss. Grow a pair my boy, or I'll take charge, only a few days to full moon, two to be exact, and I will take over. She smells shagalicious, and, you are either a man, or I am a wolf, got it? _Lobo growled inside.

"Harry," she said avoiding looking at Ron, "we are setting a tent just beyond the tree, I hope is okay."

"Err, yeah, not a problem, I understand, we are here, Ron and I are fine, see you in the morning. We will take watch tonight." Harry's voice sounded distant because inside, his heart ached. After the kiss and the dance he had hoped, well knowing that Bill would have her in the end.

Ron didn't even answer, he had wanted to leave without Bill knowing, but Molly sent Fred to get him. He was still not reconciled with the idea. Not at all, he had argued this point with his mom, non-stop. He was suspicious that his mother hid something. He was sure she had a hand on ruining Bill's wedding day, and on how Hermione had given in to him. He would find out sooner or later.

Hermione avoided looking at either one of her two boys and went to meet Bill, who was already setting up the tent. The amount of magic to set the tent was minimal. He stopped what he was doing and gathered her in his arms. Before she could say anything, he lifted her head and his lips moved over hers, "Hermione," he whispered. Bill smiled as she opened her lips welcoming him, _about time, do us proud human, _Lobo mumbled.

* * *

**Author's note" This is a shorter chapter. Just to let you all know that I will be working this story along with the other.**

**Taking a page out of Lobo, please take one minute and write a review to let me know how I am doing, or I will bite you..well virtually bite you..hmm. cannot do a Lobo, darn.**


	13. The end justifies the means

_JRK owns it all and Pottermore will show us all this fanfic was but a dream, a nice one at that. She owns it all._

_Savva, Savva, my dear friend. A real friend whose care has helped me along, without your assistance and encouragement, I would no longer be writing. To the sweet reviewers out there, my sincere appreciation, and to those thinking of sending me flames, I would really appreciate it if you find another outlet for your actions. _

_Thanks to all the great readers, and a hug to Savva._

_Non Canon mixed with Canon_

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

^\/^**The end justifies the means** ^\/^

Bill had been dreaming about the young witch; and as much as he had tried to forget her, his efforts were futile. She had become his life and just the mention of her name made him want to be all over her. He had been irritable and difficult to be around, and nobody could stand him.

The moment, he touched her lips, was ready to have her, just her sight was enough foreplay, and, "Achoo, achoo, achoo."

Bill could not stop sneezing, he was mad at Lobo, she was Hermione but her lips, her mouth tasted of Harry. _Imbecile, you are dumb, they are sharing a tent, probably share dinnerware, tableware, all. Some of his scent is sure to be on her. Go inside, and let me love my witch. _ Bill scolded Lobo.

Bill tried again and wait, "Hermione," he pulled away from her, "Your hair, your clothes, ehem, you face, ehem, maybe even your lips, they taste of Harry's. I'm not the one with the problem; I have a wolf voice like Remus, and he is unhappy with the stink, err, the smell."

Hermione realized that it was not the inner wolf, it must be Bill. She blushed intensely, yes, earlier today, Harry had given her a peck, and there might have been a little bit of an open mouth, maybe the tip of his tongue, or tad more?

Both had already agreed this was verboten, and they had stopped the accidental touching kissing and just a little more. Ok, they had, mostly, stopped until early today. It happened very early, Harry was tense, and it had been an exception, go figure. She now guessed that some scent lingered, darn and double and triple curses.

**"**We have a makeshift shower, if you stand on guard for me, I will wash up quickly."

Bill was ashamed, it was very cold, but Lobo was not giving in an inch. _As much as I want to play with my witch—_"I will warm up the water, just a quick one."

"Ok, here, help me." She turned around and raised her hair, to let him unsnap her bra. She wasn't experienced in the art of seduction, but the idea had appeal.

Bill moaned with hunger and pressed his hips into her back, he wanted contact, however, when he came to kiss her neck, the sneezes started non-stop.

Bill couldn't even argue with Lobo**; **Harry's scent was making him angry and jealous. He wanted to ask her if she had done more than kissing.

Nevertheless, he enjoyed her shy undressing and wrapped her in his cloak.

Just in a couple minutes, she had washed with a strong herbal soap and quickly shampooed her hair and conditioned just in case of having contaminated hair. After all, Harry played,constantly, with her hair for stress relief.

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

Bill wrapped her up in his cloak and carried her back to their tent bridal style. Next time, when he would come back, he would buy a tent with kitchen and shower, he didn't want to share with the boys.

Harry, who was at guard, saw the entire exchange, and could see Bill as he carried her back in his arms, with their faces united in a passionate kiss. Intense jealousy grabbed his heart, and for a minute he wanted to kill Bill with his own hands.

The darkness settled on him so intensely, that Voldemort felt a welcoming change proceeding from Harry. It fed his twisted soul and made him dream about an alliance with the powerful young wizard; he knew with such an alliance no one would ever be able to bring their dominion down.

After a couple minutes, Harry's good heart took control. He had known that Hermione had wanted more with him, but there was Cho, and Ginny and the entire lot. Never time for his best friend**;** if this had happened there were no others to blame but he.

He prayed to the ghosts of his parents to help him through this hard time and to be able to wait for another chance to love. He always thought she would be there in the end, but he had played his cards wrong.

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

At the tent, Bill had casted a powerful warm-up spell. He was drying his beloved gently. "I couldn't wait to see you. I thought you would have tried to see me before. But you never asked me to see you."

As he dried her, he would lick her here and there. He could not have enough. As he'd dry her hair he grinded his leg against her thigh; she moaned softly, and he had to bite his lips not to groan, he had been hard for what seemed hours. His body clenched with desire and his skin burned.

"It has not been easy, I hope for this to be over soon. We are getting closer and honestly, I have been wondering if maybe Dumbledore might not have been right. There is also something quite strange about all of this. He told Harry there was a Horcrux inside him, but I find the concept had to believe. "

Bill dried her hair with the towel and took his time. He loved her wild hair and loved playing with it, more to the point, Lobo was in love with her mane. He had not yet told her of his new plans. Before he would forget, he casted a silencing charm, he was planning to howl tonight. He hoped, she wasn't tired; he didn't want to sleep the entire night.

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

On a tree branch, next to the tent, four large bats stood on different branches, and the owls already there, stood on other trees. They had, earlier, detected a group of snatchers, but it was not the first time during the last weeks.

The watchers kept a close eye, and more than once had masked the small rebel band and hidden their presence behind trees, shadows and in occasion, heavy fog. They knew the ghostly figures who watched over them but it was all they could do.

The three slivery figures were extremely happy to see the watchers. They were the parents and guardian of the young man who carried a burden that was not his at all.

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

"I have some amazing news; Lucius and family are now order members. And even more, there awesome still are rumors that Fenrir wants to play iiiof the fence.

Lucius has offered me a job when the war is over; he wants both of us to work for Malfoy industries, some association, and—"his voice stopped by the view in front of him.

Hermione had dropped the blanket, and she stood there. He swallowed once, mesmerized by the view. In the semi-shadows, she seemed as an apparition. He growled softly. He was going to mark her again.

She had lost a lot of weight, yet she was beautiful to him. Her long hair wild and untamed fell in a cascade down her back. Her breasts stood firm, her body young and strong, sinuous and just beautiful. The gentle rise and fall of her breath made her chest move along the rhythm**. **The narrowing of her waist, the gently rounded belly, the curls in the v made by her thighs, her legs long for her body, and her aura that made her glow; it all worked as a sensual melody that rose his desire a wild crescendo, made him hard as steel and crazzy with desire. He wanted to meld into her.

The smell of her arousal was intoxicating and just added to her allure. He never, ever wanted to let her go again. He no longer cared about his job. He had decided to accept Lucius offer, but that was not important, not now. He could be here with them within a month or two.

"Hermione, princess, have you missed me? Do you still want me?" He didn't move and waited for her answer before touching her.

"Why would I be standing here, without any clothes? It seems that I cannot ever try to think otherwise; it is a fact, you are the only one." She licked her lips nervously and her darting tongue made his hips pull forward, a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

In the haze of desire, the meaning of her words wasn't lost to him, and he growled in anger. "Have you been with Ron, or was it with Harry?

"It doesn't matter, you are the only one." She shrugged her shoulders, a sign of defeat, she had accepted it; she was his.

He quickly undressed with a swept of his wand, well knowing he had used it once too many times, and they needed to keep magic use to a minimum, and in one fell swoop gathered his mate in his arms. His lips sought her mouth, thirsty for her kisses, for her flavor, for the pleasure they gave him. He pressed against her, "Princess, feel how I want you."

In the tight embrace, she could feel him, hard and aroused against her belly. He was dripping, and it made her less embarrassed for her own state. He suddenly pulled her up by her hips, "Kitten, would you wrap your legs around me?" He didn't have to ask twice, his lips descended on hers again. The feel of her lips, her response to his kisses, had wrapped them in a sensual spell.

All he could think was about the tight, wet, pulsating walls in her vagina, all closing around him. His hips curved forward, and his finger sought her entrance. He remembered the pain, the joy, to be inside of her forever, to make her his, to know she wanted him.

"Hermione, tell me what you want. Tell me your thoughts," He wanted to know. He waited for her answer licking, tasting, getting lost inside the web of her presence. He toyed with her, just outside of her very wet core, almost in, yet pulled away, no matter how she pressed her hips down, and this game was driving him insane.

"I want you, just want you to touch me, to kiss me, and I want to give you pleasure, I like your face when you come, you look so beautiful, that it is hard to believe you are mine."

Her voice was shaky; she wanted to tell him that she wanted him so much that she ached inside, that at night she cried herself to sleep, that something inside wasn't right, and he was the only thing to make it all go away. "What do you want from me? Did you miss me?" she asked, her voice still shaky and a bit fearful.

He brought her to the enlarged cot and sat on the edge with her. He lowered her head and kissed his way down to her right nipple, and he could have died of joy. "Oh yes, I missed you and wished you with me." He could not say more. He wanted to taste her. He kissed both of her breasts, licked them, and sniffed each inch, marking his new territory by making small nips. He wanted to remember each one of her sweet smells.

After that, there were bits and pieces he could later remember. Mostly it was all a sensual dream. In no time, his wish was met, and all the weeks apart were forgotten. His lips found her breasts again, and the wish to consume her invaded his mind. She was perfect, perfect for him. Her hands caressed his hair, touched his face, the bridge of his nose. She gently went over his scars, and each touch elicited a moan**,** or a cry.

"Hermione, my mate, my bonded love, you feel so good, "he kept repeating as he became one with her. His hands could not get enough of feeling, of touching. His fingers found her wet nether lips and at once her body arched to receive him. He was just outside her wet core, and he repeated her name over and over. The moment, he touched her clit she cried, and spasms overcame her body.

"Bill, oh Bill, I missed you," and her hands touched his arousal guiding him in. It was all tentative yet, she was learning his body, how to bring him pleasure. She loved to feel how she made him feel. When he slid in, slowly at first, his mind shut down.

He started thrusting with ardor, the sensation was very intense, and his furious movements were matched by her. Hermione was lost in the sensation, her heart was beating wildly, and she wanted more, more of something she could not name.

His fangs elongated, and he came upon her neck and bit her hard, lights exploded around them, and the owls and bats posted outside felt a delicious rush going through them. He wanted her baby but this was not a good time. _Why isn't a good time, think, you could bring her home to safety. _Lobo who had been quiet, too bad he decided to speak.

Fenrir, who was not far away and dammed the situation, he wish he could get closer and test what he had read. Too bad, but he was with Mulciber and Bellatrix. He saw the lights that could be easily mistaken with the unusual lights of the Forbidden Forest; amazing but he felt his body's response already, a rush of power and wellbeing. But they did not get it, strange, he thought everyone around did. Fenrir wanted to come closer to them but not with these maniacs around.

Bill's was sobbing in need, "Tell me you are mine," he asked her again and again. She could not find her voice, "I am, only yours."

He could feel the seed burning its way up, "Come with me." And she was already there when his seed filled up her womb.

He kissed her brows, her nose, he cheeks, "Mine, you are mine, and I am yours." They went to sleep in each other's arms. The tent was hidden in fog, and inside the fog, a golden glow surrounded it. For years to come the area would become a wild animal refuge, plenty of fish in the nearby stream, water, berries, mushrooms, seeds and nuts.

They woke up before sunrise, and once again loved each other. There was a desperate feeling that woke them. Hermione asked him, "Bill, may I be on top, I read about it."

He laughed and gave her a wicked smile, "Whatever you want, no need to ask, surprise me."

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

Next Chapter (coming up this weekend)

Bill leaves and upon his comeback, he will find out how naughty a wolf can be.

This story is soon coming come to an end. As with a couple of stories, I will thank my reviewers. Bless you. I apologize for how slow I have been. It has been difficult.


	14. A bad wolf strikes

_JRK owns it all and Pottermore will show us all this fanfic was but a dream, a nice one at that. She owns it all_

Thanks again Sava and the couple of readers who were happy to see the story up and running. Thanks for the reviews from the bottom of my heart.

Adult reader alert. Please be aware this next chapter contains graphic material only suitable for mature readers.

Please bear with me for my lack of writing, it will get better. Right now I only can write with my left hand for now

. i love the stories as much as you all.

* * *

Last chapter.

They woke up before sunrise, and once again loved each other. There was a desperate feeling that woke them. Hermione asked him, "Bill, may I be on top, I read about it."

He laughed and gave her a wicked smile, "Whatever you want, no need to ask, surprise me."

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

**-News and a hidden wolf**-

He laughed, "Whatever you want, no need to ask, surprise me."

Before she did any thing, she lowered her head, and he felt her lips kissing her way down his chest, kissing and licking, when they were near to his belly button, he stiffened. _Oh, yes, he had hoped, and would have asked, but he thought it was too soon. To have her lips around it, and to play with him until he would come, could he hope for it? Oh yes, he could._

"Please love, taste it, oh yes" His voice breaking, "Put your lips around it, do it for me."

When her lips went around it, he groaned and wanted to howl with pleasure. She must have read an entire manual, judging by her different moves. "Yes, like that, yes, you, oh god, my love," Her mouth was so warm, and what she was doing with her tongue and hands...She was also moaning with him. Hermione couldn't believe that she was so aroused doing this. Gods, he was beautiful all over. And to think Lavender was right, it was great, it felt great, soft skin, and so hard.

"Love, princess, I want to be inside, just straddle me. Stop, please."

"You don't like it, what I am doing?" She asked a little upset.

"I do, I do, but I want to be inside you once more. Please, if we have more time, we can try this again." His voice was broken and anxious.

She obviously had read about being on top. Bill groaned very loud when she lowered herself, she was trying it differently; her love for reading was being put to good use.

"My love, my princess, tell me you are only mine," he needed to hear it. His hands oh her hips helping her along; a minute later, hands on her breasts. Gods, he loved her, he needed her. Her movements, her wetness, her muscles contracting around him, he was going to die of pleasure.

He loved her hair all messy, shinning in the lumox light a the dusk of the early dawn; the tent barely lit in the _'chiaro oscuros' _made it all surreal, a breast in the dark and the other in the light, half of her face illuminated, her face concentrated in the act of love; all together composing a sight to help him endure the days to come.

"Yours, only yours, Bill, are you mine?" She stopped, afraid of the answer.

He pulled up to her, and closed her mouth with a kiss, while he caressed her body. "Yours, I love you, I love you." His voice was breaking; he was happy and needed her, to feel her and to love him.

At once, the fierce intensity of his loving increased; his hard body moved without mercy; his loving eyes intent on her; the pressure building, she felt the rise of pleasure, and the feeling of just getting ready to ride the wave; she wanted more, "More, oh gods, I am almost there," she heard her own voice pleading.

Just hearing her need, he felt currents of pleasure traveling to every nerve ending, which made him desperate for their release.

When he saw her arched back and her closed eyes, and, then, he heard her, "Yes," as she sobbed, consciousness ended and he let go; as his seed burst into her, he had the vision of a baby girl. The vision was fleeting, and all he felt was the pleasure of completion for both of them.

She rested her head on his chest, while she kissed it and licked his nipples; Bill moaned with pleasure. They were still joined; he wanted to maintain contact as along as he could. Her muscles, still contracting, probably intentionally, increased his need. "You taste so delicious, my wolf," he chuckled as he massaged her delightful bum, it was so beautiful.

She smelled the crook of his neck, right by the collar bone, and with a mischievous look in her eyes, she first kissed him, and opened her mouth to taste him once more, he was hard once again and thrusting slow. Both were moaning and whispering whatever came to mind, to each other.

The sounds of the forest, the last cries of the night creatures, the strange magic concentrated in this area, were having an effect on the witch. She wished just for a moment to be a wolf, and both would run in the forest carefree and wild with their pups frolicking and playing behind them, the vision was blindly strong, and then it was gone, but left her wishing for it in the recesses of her mind.

Hermione lifted her head, and asked, "Mine, are you?" her hair was a mess, her face glowing with love, her eyes full of mischief. "Yes, yours, forever," was his response.

The forest magic was still working with her; she lowered her mouth to the sensitive place and bit him with all her might. She would later swear her teeth had felt sharper; it had been a strange sensation.

He hissed with pain and pleasure, "You are a bad witch," his voice hardly audible, his hands caressing every inch of her back. He was ready again, more than ready.

She looked at her work proudly, and "Oops, I am sorry, I bit too hard," she had broken the skin and realized the metallic taste was his blood. For some unknown reason, she felt crazed with desire, and something inside of her took over her consciousness, she licked the rest of the blood in his neck and heat fllowed thought her veins; she was totally out of control.

Bill held her, "Don't leave me, never, go with me." And before she responded, he brought her to his mouth and kissed her with a hunger that couldn't be filled. It was a rough kiss that she matched without restrictions, lips, tongues all working, biting, caressing and tasting.

His mouth was everywhere, her chin, her temple, her delicate ear with the small pearl earring, the only concession to her femininity. He tasted her skin, and sniffed her clean hair, and the crook of her neck. His fingers were caressing just around their joining, and then played with her nub; his hands were every where, and she was lost in the moment.

Bill was swimming in a sea of desire, his eyes were closed. He felt the need to mark her; it was almost a kind of ritual. His tongue licked around her marking, than now shone as if it was made out of gold, when his tongue touched it, both of her bodies shook at once; he closed his mouth over the marking and all ceased to exist around both of them.

He wanted to scream his love for her. "I love you, do whatever you want with me, never leave me. "

Her eyes were full of tears, "I love you. I will never leave you, don't go, stay, please stay."

Gingerly, she moved aside, and he growled when their union ended. However, she lowered her body with alacrity; and before he could protest she closed her lips around him, his hips arched to meet her and a low howl escaped his lips. She smiled to see how much she could make him feel, her beloved Bill, she needed to practice her new skills.

At the other tent Harry slept like a baby, Ron was less restless but he would not allow the generated feelings come inside him. Greyback, some hundred yards away, leaned back on his pillow, and for the first time in fifty years, he felt a wave of calmness and the pain easing away. A single tear slid down his hairy face, and he knew where the gift had come from.

All Fernir knew was that he wouldn't anything against their will. Maybe the offer of three hundred years of healthy lives, maybe. He couldn't understand who wouldn't want what he had to offer; his offer wasn't the doomed, animalistic life of the werewolf, no, that was an affliction; he offered the life of the privileged few, the one he could only grant.

It was morning, and they all met for a quick breakfast. It was time for Bill to go back. He didn't want to depart, but he had to work.

"I brought a couple of Christmas presents for the two of you, Mom's knits, a new coat and jumper for Hermione from me, and a few other things." He had also brought new supplies, an even biscuits, cake slices, and many new books for his bookworm.

They needed to move on, it was time. Bill kissed and left with great regret. "My love, I will be back as soon as I can. Please don't take any unnecessary chances; I couldn't live without you." He started to leave and suddenly turned around.

"I was going to wait until next time, but here," he pulled out a small box. "My mom gave it to me, it is an engagement ring. We are bonded, and I want you to have it."

He pulled out a massive gold Celtic knot ring; it had a large ruby in center, and tiny diamonds along the knot. I was beautiful. She whispered, "Thanks, I will be honored to wear it."

Harry and Ron looked the other way. They had the sword, and they were ready to go ahead. Harry, having felt the effect of their union was in less pain. Ron was harder than before. He wanted Hermione, and ring or no ring, hmmn, let the best Weasley win. Bill was leaving and he was staying, and he was turning up the charm, although he wasn't really sure how, the biggest problem was that the advice usually came from Bill.

**^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^**

**Early march**

"I have quit my job at Gringott's, I need to go to Hermione. I cannot longer eat or sleep, I feel as if something bad is happening to her." He told his parents as he was fixing to leave.

He didn't add that Lucius had offered to back him up to start his own business, as long as they were equal partners. Bill wasn't an idiot. And before his departure, he just walked into Severus as he left Malfoy's office. "Why is Lucius being so generous to me? What is his sudden interest to back me up financially and wanting to know about Hermione and I?"

Severus turned several shades of red. He was unable to hide his own wishes and felt caught as one of his dunderheads.

"We heard about your bonding, and we are aware that the protection you have begotten could well represent the end of the Dark Lord. With Hermione and you together, both under out-worldly protection and both on Harry's side, he stands very little chance. Be aware, for he has plans and will try to trap you and her, he wants your offspring to rule and dominate.

"Thanks for being honest, there won't be offspring for a long time, she needs to finish her studies, so that is a moot point. Is there anything else I should know? I will be grateful, and in your debt." Bill pushed.

"Let me just said, you have fallen under Lord Fenrir Greyback's radar, not really the werewolf, but the man, sort of. It is said the gold bonding, a thing of legends, brings wealth, power, and extraordinarily magical babies; and benefits the same to those around, per say, their circle of friends." He paused, hoping to be included in the aforementioned circle.

"You two have become a commodity. And, yes, keep me on your radar, I am in great danger, if I may be so bold and ask for your protection. Fenrir could be a powerful ally, don't discount him. "

"If it is all true, count on us. We will try our best."

Severus Snape breathed with relief and had the certain feeling that his life had changed paths.

**^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^**

**Together again and the Mute Big-Bad-Wolf**

The trio had met old acquaintances escaping the persecution; the one created by the Ministry's take over. The persecution against Muggles and all those opposing the Dark Lord, was brutal. Whoever was suspect of treason paid for it; some with their lives. There were rumors of prisoners been fed to Nagini, the Dark Lord's snake, these were indeed dark times.

It was an emotional welcome. Hermione ran to Bill and kissed him right in front of her boys. Maybe a tad too long, but Bill didn't mind, his hands ran thru her hair and rubbed her back. Ron spit on the ground and made nasty gagging sounds. And predictably made an excuse to go and look for kindle. Harry stayed; he wanted to hear the news.

People had been disappearing. The Dark Lord had set permanent residence at the Malfoys. He told them about the DA at Hogwarts, and the hopelessness overcoming the entire Wizarding world. The Dark Eater kept winning and gathering force.

Bill had brought a lot of supplies, cake for all and extra slices for Ron. He brought a whole roasted chicken and cold potato salad that Molly had fixed for them, and even a jar of lemon juice for Hermione. It was a happy meal, other than Ron stayed on watch the entire time, eating of course, and not once, he said thank you. Moreover, any words coming out of his lips, contained derisive words directed to his older brother.

Once again, Hermione and Bill put up their tent, a new one he had brought with him. Although it had been decided that times were too dangerous, and they would do better if all stay together after tonight. Bill had accounted for that, and the tent was compatible with Harry's and could be combined. The result would be a second room with private shower, and a larger common living area, basically allowing them some privacy.

It was finally bedtime, and Bill and Hermione were alone at their tent. As Bill approached her, Lobo caught a different scent, he thought he had smelled earlier but was not sure, Bill fell on his knees and pressed his face onto her belly and kissed it several times.

"My princess, my love, you cannot stay here, you need to go home." Bill whispered. He touched her stomach with reverence, and heard Lobo inside, whose pride loosened his tongue. _Our pup, she is carrying our pup, we are a pack. This is no place for a pregnant mate._

She cried, "So I was right, I am pregnant right? How can that be, I have been on the Muggle pill for eight or nine months. I cannot leave Harry behind, I just cannot."

"I don't know how, I just know that sometimes potions don't work with werewolves, and others the wolf cannot impregnate a non-compatible witch; maybe, wait, if I am right, somebody will pay with his hide."

_Lobo did you cause this, it is not right, you didn't ask_. He asked his inner wolf that sure as hell had been very communicative just a short while ago. Furthermore, he had been pressing Bill (non-stop), basically since a week after their return, to come and check on 'their witch,' add one plus one, and you get one dirty wolf.

Lobo knew better and decided to make himself scarce, after all a quiet wolf was a smart wolf. No, not a pip from Lobo, and none would be forthcoming for the next few weeks. He knew that Bill would find a way to suppress him for a lifetime. Well, life has a way to prove us all wrong.

The watchers rejoiced with the official news, this would mean more years in this realm. More years to atone and finally be able to go to the final rest place. For now, their job was to protect the couple, in such troubled time and in the face of darkness, it would not be an easy task.

And with the new life growing, even more care was necessary, time to ask for a couple extra watchers for to help watch he two younger wizards. Their mistakes could endanger their wards. Especially, the fire-haired young wizard was under the dark malaise called jealousy, thus likely to make terrible mistakes.

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

**At Malfoy Manor**

Lucius overheard his favorite psychopath, Bellatrix, "My Lord, the rumors have been confirmed. The Weasley werewolf left his employment, and he has been spotted on his way to the Forest of Dean. I know you want the couple; this would be a perfect time to catch them. Do me the honor to be in charge of the expedition to bring them to you. And perhaps, you would let me play with the couple just a bit? Make the Mudblood pay for their insolence, and frankly the Blood-traitor, is just delicious."

"Bellatrix, hear me well, if you touch either one of them, you might make a fine meal for my favorite girl." He said petting Nagini's head. "He who finds them, better bring them untouched and directly to me. They are worth hundreds of you, let's not forget. " His voice was cold and menacing.

Lucius saw Bella as she turned around, her face showed great anger. If the couple were caught, he needed to help them somehow. He wanted to be in their good side. Needed to alert Severus and be on the look out. Gods of his elders, he hated his life.

The horrors he had witnessed had made him wonder what kind of person he was and had become. Draco was in imminent danger; even the Lestrange Brothers wanted to run. Rodolphus thought Bella was mad, and he was very afraid of her; who wasn't?

He knew of Voldemort's plans; to raise their babies as his own, and have their guardians on his side. That would make him invincible; this could not come to pass. Maybe, he needed to talk to Fenrir.

^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^ ^\/^

Hope you all don't mind all the smut. Remember they have hardly been together, and it is like a honeymoon.

I am starting to catch up. Thanks to everyone.


	15. Bad weather all around

_**Disclaimer JKR owns it all. The story and new characters belong to me.**_

_**A/N **_I had a very nasty bout with sickness. I am writing short chapters just to let you all know that my heart is still in finishing this story next. It still has a few chapters left, but not many. Dear Savva, my sincere thanks. Same to everyone who has kindly read the story and reviewed it.

Last time: Hermione had left with the boys. Bill had come to see them once after Xmas. He just came back and realized that Hermione might be pregnant.

* * *

_**Late February 1998**_

The space outside our blue planet was experiencing electromagnetic disturbances, which started at the same exact moment of the change of the guard for the day. No guards were able to return to their post, leaving our earthly couple unguarded. The 'storm' was caused by intermittent meteor showers and went mostly undetected by Muggle telescopes and measurement devices.

Travel conditions between realms were dangerous and just not possible. It was not the first, neither the last time this would happen, but there would be lessons learned for this particular case. In the future, the leaving group would not start their travel back until the fresh pair had entirely materialized at their duty place. The anxiety was great during that time when they had been unprotected.

Meanwhile the condition lasted several weeks and the golden pair was left to their own devices. It couldn't had happened at a worse time.

_**At the tent.**_

"I won't leave, I am staying for good. Right now I need you to kiss me."

Bill and his wolf were hungry for their young mate. Hermione took the initiative for the first time.

She sat on his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and slowly traced his scars, his eyebrows, eyes, nose, and moved to his lips. His mouth was semi-open, and she took advantage and caressed his bottom lip and the top of his lower teeth. Bill was breathing hard and slow.

She moved up, straddled him and sat over her calves, at the same time her fingers were replaced by her tongue. He still didn't move, just enjoying her try at sensuality. Her tongue went backwards in the exploration path; she traced the bottom lip, bottom teeth, nose, eyes, eyebrows, and small moans escaped his lips. Her trajectory was languid and deliberate. Her eyes were also closed and now her hands had joined. First they unbuttoned his shirt under the jumper. Once the shirt was open her fingers found his chest, searching for the scars, which she found.

By this time Bill was aroused beyond his control. His hips were arched making contact with her. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her, and she cried softly. His hands moved slowly to rub her back; so far they had stayed inert. He did not want to change the slow tempo. Outside of the tent he could hear Ron complaining about Bill moving in, and Harry not sounding happier, although conciliatory.

He took the time to get his wand, put a ward on the entrance to the tent, and a silencing charm for good measure. He wanted to kiss her but wanted her to make the first move. His hands were adeptly removing her clothes. He wanted her bare flesh.

Next, her tongue licked his neck, and then her lips joined in a hot trail of small kisses, and short whispers."Bill, Bill, Bill…" followed by deep sighs that made his cock twitch. Even through the cloth he could feel how warm she was. He had been wishing this for a month, what a time to play with him.

Listening to his name was a powerful incentive to pick up the tempo. He wanted her lips. With one hand he steadied her face and slowly brought her face up to his.

His lips descended upon hers, and once they established contact it all unraveled fast. The hunger for her overwhelmed him. His hands were all over her, she followed his tempo.

"Clothes, off," he was not even able to articulate complete sentences. She moved from his lap and helped him undress. Gods, he was beautiful. She helped him pull off his boots, and then his trousers. For once, it was daytime, and she could see him well. Her hand went for his erection, and his breath hitched. He closed his eyes and waited.

She only wanted to touch and observe. Her arms went around his neck, "Kiss me, and love me." Her voice pleaded.

He lowered her to their cot; her eyes were closed waiting to feel his inside. She opened her eyes and peeked. He was looking at her, specifically between her legs, and she flushed bright red.

"You are beautiful," he lifted his eyes, his face was also flushed with desire, he brought her legs up and lowered down. He slowly kissed her thighs, tracing the contours with his tongue, she tried pulling away, "Tsk, tsk, be a good little witch and let me taste you," his voice was low. In seconds, Bill couldn't wait, her reaction just made him want to be inside. It had been too long.

Moments later, he was pushing inside of her. Both cried at the first contact. He did not want to move, afraid to come. This was the feeling of coming home. "Did you miss me?" He asked his voice strangled and husky. His hand went in between them. He wanted to touch her, to make her feel even more.

Meanwhile outside,** "**Merlin, what are you two doing in there, we need to fix supper before it gets dark," it was Ron, and his voice was rude and curt.

Both laughed until Bill's hips went forward almost instinctively, and both moaned. "I want you," she cried, and met his movements one by one. Her inexperienced moves just inflamed Bill. To him there was not better lover, ever. This was what he was afraid of, he was in love. He truly loved the young witch.

The next minutes were fast and urgent, the wolf was ecstatic, his mate, he was with her, their pup.

The passion raged inside the tent, all sickness, separation and sorrow forgotten, and all was well during their time inside the tent. It was the first time the watchers were not within reach to protect them or to benefit from their love.

Dinner time was quiet and coversation forced; Bill could not keep his hands away from Hermione. He pulled her to his lap, and Ron was irate. "Dinner time is not touching time," he growled.

The couple ignored him, their universe was very small, the two of them.

"So Bill, how are things back at home?" Harry asked.

"Muggles disappear daily; the Dark Mark is seen at least once per day, murders are common occurrence all over the Wizarding World. Death Eaters and Dementors are seen everywhere. The Dark Lord is rumored to be staying at the Malfoys. Lucius is said to be breaking down. I heard that he is with the Order. Fortescue was found murdered; the Mark was flying over the Diagon Alley more than once these last weeks."

Bill appeared tired and upset. He was so afraid for his mate. Maybe he would leave England, amd he would take his mate and baby to Egypt.

The shadows around them were particularly oppressive; it was as if the forest had ears, and evil was rapidly coming towards them.

"Bill," Ron made sure to emphasize the following words." What on earth is an accoutrement?"

"It is an object of decoration, a piece of adornment as a jewel. Why? It is a strange out of the blue question," Bill asked him all curious. His wolf was alert, he sensed aggression in Ron.

"Hmm, what jewel did my mother send you with Hermione during your failed wedding day?" Ron asked again with a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Hermione was outraged, what was Ron implying? What was going on with him? Harry had been upset with Ron, but now was curious.

"Jewels, no, she didn't," Bill was smiling.

"Ron, why didn't you ask me?" Hermione asked a little irritated. She didn't want to tell Ron that she was having her period, and that it had made the wolf recognize his mate and had gone crazy; it would be too embarrassing.

"All my mother gave me was this, he untied the coin from his neck, and showed to Ron. "The Prewett's coin, all Prewett wizards carry it during their wedding day. I have it for now. It reminds me of my luck that day." He smiled coyly to Hermione who turned very red.

Ron knitted his brows together, "I don't think that is all there is to it," he said. Why did Hermione bring it to you?"

"I was the only one around." Hermione turn red, a fact that didn't escape from Ron, even when the sun was ready to disappear and natural light was not the best.

"Let me hold it for a second. "Ron insisted. Bill shrugged his shoulders and passed it to Ron.

Ron played around with it for a minute, trying to see if he could feel magic emanating from it. He looked at Hermione for reactions, to see if she was suddenly attracted to him and nothing happened.

"What does it suppose to do?" Ron asked a little more forceful this time.

Bill wasn't happy with Ron's line of interrogation, and pulled the coin away from Ron and hanged it around his neck.

"Why are you asking this?" Bill was no longer accommodating.

"Why, why do I ask? Hmm, let's see. You were about to marry your beloved Fleur one minute, and next you had turned into a wild thing stealing my witch from me."

Hermione was crying, the hormones acting up, "What are you implying Ron, I was not your witch, you had never even looked at me twice. That day, I had a date with Victor."

Bill looked at her a little angry. For goodness sake, he was marrying Fleur that day. Hermione could not believe what was going on here.

Harry wasn't saying anything, Ron might be right, what if they were under a spell. If they were, he would be the first to try, not Ron.

"What I am saying, is that Mum sent you the coin to make you like Hermione." Ron declared.

"Ron, you are such an arse. Why would Mum want me to like Hermione, she is quite young. You are imagining it. Something happened that day, but it was not the coin. And I am not going to disclose it here, come here Hermione." He called her when he saw her backing up.

"It was the coin; she must have put a love charm. You don't love her, you are under a spell." Ron was yelling now.

"You imbecile, I only started wearing the coin after she left. You don't know what happened. All the coin supposes to do is to make sure you choose the right bride." Bill said.

At this, the realization that some magic had influenced his decision confused him for a minute, but before he could think it through, Ron exclaimed, "You see, you couldn't have fallen for Hermione, I knew it. It was the coin. Great, you never liked her or wanted her. How could you when you had Fleur. Phew, what a relief, now, let her go."

Bill was still speechless, his mother had interfered, but he was glad. So Fleur was not suited to be his spouse, _Ignore the pup, she is our mate, I always knew it_. Lobo let his voice be heard after hiding the entire day.

In the midst of all the discussion, Hermione heard Ron's accusations and not a contradiction, or a denial, or something coming back from Bill, he appeared flabbergasted.

She knew that he just realized that the coin had made him choose her instead of the beautiful Fleur; and now she had ruined all getting pregnant. How could she have? She slowly backed up and took off running, she had her wand and her coat; she was leaving. As soon as she was out the Forest, she was Apparating back to wherever.

Harry was the first to notice. Bill was answering, "Ron, you will be the first to know, even before my mate, I –," he saw Harry running "Mimi, stop, where are you—?"

They all saw the same; she had stepped on a slippery mossy rock and her lithe body did something that Bill would never forget, it slipped, flew up in the air, and then it brutally fell down on a patch of hard ground.

Bill ran to pick her up along with Harry. Ron stood up and was frozen in place. He could see that she was hurt. Her body lay in a strange angle; he went running in the opposite direction, he couldn't handle seeing if something had happened to Hermione. _What is she was dead? Oh gods, holly shit._

First thing both wizards observed was a pool of dark liquid by her head. Both ran, "Hermione, Hermione," both called. There weren't any answers just silence.

In seconds, both wizards were on their knees. Bill was an experienced healer and pulled out his wand. He passed the wand over her. "She is breathing ok, she has a scrape on the back of the head, no major injuries," and now for the part he didn't want to do, he was afraid something had happened to the baby.

He casted a spell to determine the health of a fetus, there were basic healing spells to be used in determining the gravity of a patient. He took the training when he started with Gringotts, he even learned how to help deliver a baby, to heal internal wounds. He was ready for any kind of emergency situation.

The light showed and wrote right above, _gravid_. Ok, she was pregnant, and the light started titillating from blue to nearly black. The darker the color the worse the condition, meaning the pregnancy was failing.

Harry had seen the light and the message. He wasn't sure, but _gravid_ meant what? So near the lower stomach, oh Merlin, pregnant, his Hermione was pregnant, but something was wrong.

"Bill, heal her head she is bleeding a lot." Harry implored.

"Episkey," he murmured, his voice broken, tears in his eyes. Since nothing was wrong with her back or neck, he bent and picked her up and held her tight against his chest. His mouth close to her hair, "My sweet beloved witch, my Hermione, please be all right and ignore Ron. Ron is an imbecile, just a spoiled child, he is wrong, I do care about you. I love you."

"Bill you need to take her out of here." Harry told Bill.

"No, getting here was very difficult. There are Death Eaters and snatchers all over the place. Ollivander is also missing as well as others. I brought all kind of healing potions, let me treat her."

Harry stretched his hand to touch her face."Bill, she is so cold. I am sorry, will the baby be ok?" He asked, his voice choked with emotion. He was imagining a little Hermione, and he couldn't even breathe, the baby needed to be fine. He should have controlled Ron, but he was jealous and saw this as an opportunity to get rid of Bill.

"I don't know, but it is unlikely." Bill murmured, he sounded very upset.

Harry patted Bill's shoulder with commiseration. They had arrived at the tent. Bill set her on their cot, took of her shoes. "Harry please turn around, I am going to take her trousers off and her outer clothes. I want her inside the blankets."

Harry did as asked. In a couple minutes she was inside the blankets.

Ron turned around after a while, he remembered about the giant spiders, and the darkness made him re-evaluate his decision to leave, and when he was on his way back he heard voices.

"Potter and the other two brats are around here. There is a big reward for their capture. The Muggle witch is worth a lot. But she cannot be touched or you are dead. Per the orders of the Dark Lord, a big reward for either the mudblood, or the older Weasley, the one that our boss marked, must be brought in one piece. No torture, all in one piece, or whoever brings them injured will be eaten by the snake. "

Someone was after Hermione and Bill. He needed to warn them. Wait what if they were mad at him.

* * *

A/N. If Hermione in effect has lost the baby, the fall cannot be blamed. It could be a coincidence. She is undernourished, living under a lot of stress, and not the optimal conditions. It is unfortunate that Ron has behaved so poorly, but all cannot be blamed on him.

Reviews are lovely and I fully appreciate them. I do listen to your ideas.


	16. A gift is a gift

Disclaimer. JKR =Pottermore and all HP

Thanks my dear Savva. You are my rock and inspiration. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

* * *

**oOo**

**Malfoy Manor**

"Yes Master, we found traces of their camp. Zech, a Snatcher caught a whiff of four people, two males and two females; one of them smelled of wolf." Mulciber reported.

"Yesss, that soundsss right. I want them here. Who findsss them will be in my favor, plus a vault. No touching them, I don't want the girl upset. Treat them asss welcome guestsss." Mulciber shook in fear; the menace in his voice couldn't be ignored. They all knew the punishment waiting if one of those hotheaded Snatchers got out of hand.

"Yes sir, I will pass the word not to be rough with them."

"NOOOOO!" he screamed, "I sssaid, don't touch them, if anyone one isss roughened-up, I will feed them to Nagini, underssstood?" If you don't make yourssself understood, a punishment isss also waiting for you, and where isss Fenrir?"

**-Fenrir and Lucius**

The tall males walked deep into the gardens, away from spying ears. "I felt them, the magical effect derived from their union is tangible, but only if you are open to it. Bella and the others seem to be totally unaware. As for me, it soothed my wolf n the best of ways." Fenrir looked at Lucius, who was surprised to see the werewolf's eyes, some warmth existed on them that wasn't there before. Fenrir acknowledged Lucius by nodding his head.

"After my experience I am certain that they must not be found by the Dark Lord, he would win supporters all over the Wizarding world." Fenrir of course wanted to convert Bill all the way, granting him the gift of shifting at will and gain back some free will under the lunar phases. He had remembered the tales of Golden Bonds; and at the very least, he wanted to be an ally, not an enemy.

"Yes, but I heard Mulciber talking, one of the young werewolves you brought reported sensing them. What can we do? " Lucius sounded concerned, he didn't trust the wolf for one second, but if the Dark Lord got a hold of the couple, his reign would never end. The Golden Bond didn't ensure peace, it ensure benefits for those around. The children would be very powerful, and if the parents could be convinced or coerced to be on the Lord's side, everyone was in trouble.

**-At the camp**

"Someone is out there." Harry murmured. He had moved his cot to Bill's tent. He was helping Bill with Hermione because wasn't doing well, and Bill was pale and withdrawn; he didn't know what to do. The idea of even sending a Patronous was unwise.

"Yes, I hear, it sounds like my brother. Go to him, I cannot stand to see him right now." Bill sounded dejected.

"Bill, it wasn't Ron's fault. It was an accident." Harry put his hand on Bill's shoulder. Lobo was half in control in the midst of the grief of the possible loss, and Bill pushed the hand aside.

"Not an accident, it was Ron and his mouth, and I am at fault as well. I hesitated but for a second. I wish I had heard my father, he was right. I am very lucky to have this young witch, and I should count my luck and blessings. I do hold Ron responsible for his actions." He looked very angry, and Harry decided to let it go.

**-Repentant - sort of …**

He moved to the flap of the tent; it revealed Ron standing there. Something was wrong, he looked wild.

"Ron what's the matter?"

They walked towards their tent. Ron had a cup of tea,"Harry, there is a reward for Bill and Hermione's capture. The Dark Lord wants them, and he wants them alive. The forest is alive with Snatchers; but I cannot figure out what is behind his command."

"We need to re-enforce the Concealment Charms. Let's go and explore, we can use the Vanishing Cloak. First, let me alert Bill. I have no idea why he wants them, but I am sure it is for nothing good." Harry said.

"I will go; I want to check on Hermione." Ron said defiantly.

"Mate, nothing against you, but I think it is better if you hang out here. Bill is angry with you." Harry insisted.

"I want to see her, and he cannot stop me. He has done enough harm; don't you know, he got her bloody pregnant!" Ron had tears rolling down this cheeks, and Harry turned the other way, "She is too young for him, and I had always though she would be mine." Ron whined.

Harry finally had it, me, me, and me, and poor little Ron. His voice was louder that he intended but he was extremely mad at all of them, including himself.

"You and I have not treated her right. And who said she was for you, how about me? How about Viktor? She is a very desirable witch; and you must face it, we blew it. Besides, if Bill doesn't work out, she doesn't belong to you, remember that. Bah, if you come, be prepared for Bill's anger."

Harry walked towards Bill's tent while he seething in anger. There were in this situation because of Ron's big mouth. If something happened to Hermione, he would never forgive Ron. Although, he agreed with Bill, he wanted to maintain peace, but it was just hard to remain calm around Ron.

"Bill please let the wards down," Harry said and stepped in, Ron was right behind.

"What are you doing here?" Bill was angry and would not even look at Ron.

"How is Hermione? I have the right to see my friend. She is one of my best mates, and I loved her before you did." Ron put an emphasis on mates and love. In the illuminated tent, his blotchy, teary face was revealed. Bill could care less, and Harry wanted to smack his best friend.

"Ron, the right you have is to treat her with respect. For your information, I am glad she is with me, moreover, I am honored. If Mom did something, I owe her my respect and my gratitude. As to how is Hermione, she's still out; as you saw she hit her head pretty hard. Furthermore, I am sure we cannot move her and will need to stay here for a couple of days." Bill's tone was choppy and forced. "If you weren't my little brother, you would be in mortal danger, right about now."

Harry intervened. "Bill we must go out, I know it is very late, but, Ron tell him what you saw and heard."

Ron related his tale and as he spoke, Bill rubbed his forehead and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He appeared to be deep in thought, and after a few seconds, he looked at them.

"That would make sense. I wonder why they have that special interest, wait I remember. It has to do with our bonding. We are under special protection. You-know-who is after us for our babies, they suppose to be—," he paused, "in any case if they were to find Hermione now—."

His voice broke down as he kneeled on the floor by the cot. He laid his head by Hermione's lap and sobbed. Harry couldn't stop the stream of tears flooding his eyes. Harry didn't care who she was with at the end; he wanted her alive, his Hermione, his best witch.

"Bill we are going for a reconnaissance of the area. We will be under the Invisibility Cloak; we must make sure we are all safe." Harry voice was broken with sorrow. Ron's mood was somber, and Harry's eyes were clouded with tears and worry.

Harry was thinking of the consequences of misspoken words, and about how unfair they all had been to Hermione. If Bill's wolf had not gone crazy for Hermione, neither Ron nor himself would have acknowledged the young witch for years to come, if ever, or maybe they would have; and there wasn't a way to tell, it was all conjectures. For now, the facts were clear, Hermione and Bill were together, and all of them needed to respect that fact.

**-Unavoidable-**

Harry and Ron must have left but a few minutes when Hermione started moaning in pain. She was holding her stomach. At least she is reacting, were Bill's thoughts.

"Hurts, it hurts." Her knees were bent on pain.

He pulled out his wand and casted a spell over her lower abdomen. He knew it was in Latin. He knew the intent was more important than the words; he was tired and not sure.

« Sodes una rogationis, pateoere veritas astis pueri abortionis « ( please a question, reveal the truth. Is the baby aborted?)

« Pueri… abortionis. » The baby is aborted, appeared in letters above her abdomen. He could not believe he even remembered the words, as if someone had whispered them inside his head.

His face was somber and angry. With a twist of the wand he casted a spell, he had used once in Egypt with colleagues who had a miscarriage. It was also taught at the order in times of war. It allowed the witch to be cleansed inside with a normal flow. Again his mind was foggy, and he hoped that he'd remember, he didn't want more pain for his mate.

His baby would be 'normal flow', he mourned his baby silently. He would need to be strong for Hermione, but he would never, ever, forgive Ron.

The spell was only to be used in extreme cases by non-Healers. It was a reserved spell, and could not be used by those non-authorized. Under normal conditions it would be registered as coming from his wand.

At the Forest, however, it would be nearly impossible for the Ministry to detect, let alone register any of the events. A healer should do this when indicated, and he wasn't one. It only worked in the first eight weeks of pregnancy, and it was dangerous afterwards.

When he casted the last stanza, "Abluere flument sanguis salutiferum," he repeated in his mind, _Clean and flow as blood, and heal thee._

Then he reached for the vial with the blue liquid and made her swallow. All pain should have left her in an instant with the strong potion.

He had been long enough with Fleur and other witches to know about 'feminine needs.' Thus, he rummaged into Hermione's things, found what he needed, and moved his wand**. **In a minute, all was taken care of, all but the internal pain and anger; he had blamed Ron, but it was also his fault.

He was exhausted and needed to rest. He expanded the cot and lay next to her. He held her hand as he fell asleep. He was remembering his witch earlier today, when she had tried her brand of naïve sensuality, and quickly changed his train of thought as his lower body reacted to the memory. He failed to see the small, winged shadow leave the tent. It had sprinkled something over Hermione after touching her belly and her forehead and making a playful pirouette in the air, for added effect.

**-Don't look the gifted horse in the mouth-**

Not all gifts are easily recognizable as such. They might not even resemble one, and it might be a long time before we recognize them as such. This was Bill's case, although only initially; he realized its value in time to alert others to keep their mouths shut.

Bill was sleeping soundly when a small hand began to play with his hair, and he felt a shower of kisses across his forehead. He opened one eye with caution and heard a giggle.

"Bill, are you here?" a small voiced asked. Bill's head rose right away. He rested his weight on his bent arm while he caressed her forehead. He wasn't sure why she was smiling and acting playful.

"Yes, I am, unless you cannot see me. Hermione, how are you feeling?" He sat by her side and took her hand in his, and pressed it against his lips. He was full of joy that she was awake, even if her question was a little strange, he was afraid that she was blind from the fall.

"Like my head is about to fall-off, I have a gigantic headache, my back is a little sore, and—," she paused and shook her head, "What happened, when did you get in? Why didn't you wake me up? And the biggest question, why are you back so soon? Not that I am not glad. And why are your eyes so puffy and red, do you feel well?

Her voice was excited and happy. He was flabbergasted, what on earth was going on here?

Bill looked at her with surprise."I was here most of the day and," he paused and looked at her. Her expression was on of pure wonderment. She neither remember his arrival nor what happened the day before.

"I told you I was coming back as soon as I could." He was being cautious, was this good or bad, think Bill, think.

"Yes, I know soon, but four weeks is super soon. We will be together for Saint Valentine's day." She smiled and tried to get up, "Ouch, my entire body hurts. I am a little worried that my period is a bit late," she made a face, "or maybe not." Maybe she was feeling the flow, she appeared relieved.

"Well, let's see, so why are you back so soon?" She asked again. It was obvious that she was suffering memory loss, and he needed to play this right.

Although his heart was full of sorrow for the lost possibility, she was so young and her life in front of her. What he had done for her today, would allow her to heal very fast, and if she couldn't remember at all, he would tell her when they were safe, no sense in bringing grief. He knew the recuperation time was one of a normal flow.

"Hermione, love, it has been over two months. You slipped on a rock and fell down. The boys are checking around. You have been worried about being pregnant." He looked at her wondering.

"Yes, I think I am having my period," she flushed bright red.

"You see, I was right, nothing to worry. Hermione, I have not told you that I missed you much, and how happy I am to be with you. I love you so very much; you are the only one for me." He told her as he held her close to him, careful not to touch her head.

Now he needed to tell Harry to tell Ron to keep their mouths quiet. Whereas he would have to mourn on his own, he had a niggling this was a something good. It was.

In a dark recess of the forest, inside a cave, an orb floated. Inside the orb there was a tiny embryo, totally formed, it was being kept in stasis to be reinserted in a more auspicious time. The creature inhabiting the cave was a very old being that used to be a guardian ages ago. It was called from the far away realm with instructions. It was done. It had given good feelings to the ones around, there been more humans, but it couldn't bother with them. It was tired and wanted to sleep, for a year or two. The witch was young, later.

The guardians/watchers applauded in relief when the news came. No child from their couple would die unprotected, they were very special. This wasn't a good time for the witch to be pregnant, a new date had been determined. The parents would be alerted later when the time would come, calling the old guardian was no small feat, it slept for decades at a stretch; which was a good thing since it was so full of mischief. So naughty and slippery it was, that it still lived in Earth, and to date, nobody had been able to lure it and sending him away.

Harry and Ron were coming back with news. They were surprised to find Bill looking happier.

"I have news for you. Before you greet her, let's talk."

**-Voldemort and Fenrir**

"Fenrir, you must find them. They are in the forest. I know it is vast and full of hiding places, and maybe they are gone; however, you must find them wherever they are. Start by the Weasleys' rat nest and don't stop until you locate them. You have never failed me before, so don't do it now."

"No my Lord, I will find them," Fenrir boiled inside. He didn't want to submit to the snake face; a pompous fool that was crazy and cruel, wasn't fit to lead him. Moreover, Voldemort tortured his own people for pleasure, and no longer was the Dark Lord from before, no, he wasn't. Even worse, all of them were doomed to be his slaves forever, and Fenrir fully understood that fact; unless they acted quickly and stopped his mad reign.

"I know you will; becaussse if you don't find them, you will die. Quit dawdling and go." Voldemort smiled his eerie lipless-grimace.

_Not if I kill you first**,** snake-face, not if I do_. Thought Fenrir, _no wizard is going to kill the Alpha of all werewolves._

* * *

A/N: The next chapter Snatchers and Fenrir. The baby is not dead, and the spell that Bill thought to remember wasn't right, her body wasn't able to support the baby, and the environment around was too dangerous. I guess this is a form of embryo manipulation Magic style.

Not sure when the next chapter will come. This was a fast muse. I have a lot of other work from RL to catch up. Thanks for your support. Reviews are more than welcome.

I just posted a new complete fanfic. A dramione based in Dickens, Great Expectation. Hope you will read it and enjoy it.


	17. not a chapter go to 18

**Note:** Especial thanks for all the reviewers for their valuable comments. I am sorry I keep several editions of the same chapter and I had a partial edited chapter and one donel They have some subtle differences.

**NOT A CHAPTER GO TO 18**


	18. THE HUNT

**Disclaimer. JKR owns HP**

Great thanks to all those reviewers. As promised another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I love this couple.

I published the draft version yesterday. I save all the files with date/time names and got confused. In the draft version things were a lot worse than in this one.

* * *

**Disclaimer. JKR owns HP**

Great thanks to all those reviewers. As promised another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I love this couple.

* * *

**The hunt**

"Scabior, you come. Zecke, you stay," Fenrir was interrupted by the ambitious young werewolf. He was from royal blood as well, a shifter and a royal pain, but he was his sister's son.

"Fenrir, I want to come. I know what to expect and also their smell. I will be an asset." The cocky idiot spoke. He had been at Hogwarts during the first two years the trio had arrived. He was only four or five years older than them. Fenrir suspected that the young fool was in love with one of the witches from that bunch, probably a Gryffindor, ha, ha. He could dream as much as he wished, but his mate would be chosen by him.

"No, you aren't coming, you need to stay behind. We need at least a Beta to be around this area."

"Are you making me part of the Beta team? My mother is going to be happy." The pompous fool preened.

Fenrir hated promoting the fool, but he needed him appeased and to stay behind. He did not want any 'help,' and he was taking the slow ones in order to allow their targets to escape, or at least to give them the chance to fight if he were forced to bring them back.

Bella was running towards them, "Fenrir, darling, I am coming I want to help."

That wasn't okay; he was going to Voldemort to stop her. She was too loud and disruptive. Besides, he knew that Bella was upset about the interest that Voldemort displayed over young witch, and she would do her best to harm Miss Granger. Bella had witches killed for less than that.

Or even worse, she wanted to shag him, and that was equally disturbing; yuck, she was a psycho. While it was true that he fought once in a while, and he bit those he wanted to turn to join his pack, the encounter with Weasley had been triggered by Bella. That day, Bella had incited his rage; she loved to kill for fun. She was rabid, and a Greyback did not bed a rabid dog.

_When he shifted, the wolf took over; the wolf was blood thirsty and was difficult to control in a good day. He knew that Bella would expect him to be violent so she would be shagged; or that he would loose control and injure the young witch, neither would do. Bloody hell, more than likely she wanted both_.

He ruminated, no, no, and no; what he needed was his own mate, someone mature and sane. He only wished to be in good terms with the young witch. Maybe she had some relative that looked like her, he would ask Mis Granger, it would not hurt to try. Fenrir had no loyalty to the Dark Lord, he was loyal to his pack and wanted the best for them; and best was being in the young couple's good graces.

**Hermione's Parents Encounter with Darkness.**

Voldemort had listened to Fenrir. He was unhappy with Bella, but she was a good lay. Bella overlooked his dreadful appearance and only cared about his working pieces. He knew she would run amok if not under a tight reign, and bringing in prisoners was always a touchy situation.

"Bella, I am only sssaying it once. If you lift a finger to harm the young witch or her mate, you will be punished. I won't be forgiving, I only have one chance with them, and once you make her upset. If she is upset, she won't want to be here."

Bella had a grandiose idea, there was more than one way to skin the witch."Your wishes are my command my Lord." She curtsied and left the room. Voldemort's eyes followed her leaving the room, he didn't trust her. She had grown too dangerous and needed control. He had a bad feeling about her and something told him to stop her before it was too late.

As soon as Bella was out, she looked for Zecke and Roy one of his friends, who was a young hot headed Death Eater. She had seen a report on Voldemort's desk; it showed the address of the witch's parents in Australia. Voldemort wanted to get them on his side, and those weren't exactly Bella's intentions.

They Port-Key from the ministry and were back by lunch time. Her excursion had gotten her in big trouble. She had to do something and was not sure what to do. She arrived with an injured Zecke whose identity and injuries, she had disguised. She was remembering the day.

_They had arrived in mid-afternoon at the Granger's home near Sidney._

_The Grangers' dog smelled Zecke in his wolf form and alerted the Mudbloods. Granger Sr. was waiting and had a big stick with fire coming out hitting his first target, the young Death Eater Roy, whose body had fallen on impact and laid in a pool of blood.._

_Granger had fought fiercely while his wife escaped. Zecke tried to approach Granger who was hidden and was difficult to get him out. Granger had shot him on an arm, near the shoulder. Bella decided it was time to retreat, and she dragged young Zecke with her._

_He had passed out, and she could not bring him to headquarters. Finally she Obliviated Zecke and extracted the memories of the day, transfigured his Death Eater robes, and dropped him outside of St Mungo's. She left Roy for dead and now wished she had checked more carefully_.

Bella dreaded that the news would come back to Voldemort. She hoped the mother was not found by anyone, or any time soon, and she was hoping that Granger's father had been injured or killed, but she wasn't sure. She thought that he had slumped before she left.

The Death Eaters reports had not clearly reported the investigation on the Mudblood's father. He had been part of something called Special Forces, and a member if the active reserves, but nobody knew what that was. Bella had miscalculated, the man was as dangerous as any Death Eater, and she was now was concerned of Voldemort's reaction to her actions.

Although she had Obliviated Zecke, she knew that Voldemort could rescue the memories if he tried hard enough. She had messed up badly. If the Mudblood's father could send the daughter a word before Fenrir found her...Bella she was dead meat because she knew that she would be described. The young witch would certainly confront Voldemort; thus the only solution was to kill them before Voldemort got to them.

Her plan had been to blame the deaths of the Muggles on an unauthorized mission conducted to please Voldemort. The young witch would turn down his offers, and Bella would have one less rival. But with the witness left behind, she could no longer do that. Hopefully, the news would not arrive anytime soon allowing her to find them, but how. She made a decision and decided to go solo.

**Australia.**

Robert Granger had been seriously injured, however, he was able to dial the emergency number he had been given. Within a couple of hours, Australian Aurors had picked him and his wife up and relocated them. However, his injury had been nearly fatal, and the doctor who tended him recommended that his daughter be notified just a precaution.

**The Burrow**

"Mother, an owl for Hermione," Fred came in running.

It said urgent, Molly open. "On no, we must alert Hermione. Let's wait for your father."

**Discord and Jealousy**

Harry and Ron came in the tent. Ron was relieved that she was awake. The news that she had lost her baby bothered him less than he expected. The fact that she was feeling fine and had forgotten about the fall, made him hopeful for a chance. He would take it now that she was free again. Of course, he needed to be cautious and would pretend he no longer cared whenever he was around Bill.

Harry was sad; he didn't want any distress or pain for Hermione. He had hoped for a chance, but he knew that Bill was the only one for her now. Maybe if he had longer, it could have worked out. He needed to find someone to love; and of course, until Hermione was not married, he had a chance.

"Keep it short and not mentioning the baby or someone will pay." Bill sounded angry and meant it.

When Harry and Ron came into the tent, Harry ran by her side and held her close to his chest. She was safe. He kissed her cheek and sat for a couple of minutes holding her. "I am so glad you are ok. Don't you ever give us such a scare, or I will be mad." She laughed softly.

"Thanks Harry, my dear friend. I would not want you mad at me, you don't need to worry."

Bill wasn't sure of Harry's closed eyes while he held Hermione. _Watch that wizard, he wants our mate. _Lobo prodded him.

Ron just stood where he was at. "I am glad you are better." He smiled to her tenderly.

"Thanks." Hermione answered; hmm, there was something odd about Ron. She was having very adverse feelings towards him, nearly anger, oh well.

"We saw snatchers all over the place. There is a big reward for whoever brings the two of you in one piece, and the reward is considerable. Of course, if we were all caught the rewards will more than double." Harry explained and rubbed his scar. It had been aching a lot.

Hermione tried to stand up and fell backwards; she was still suffering the effects of the fall. Bill's face showed his concern.

"We will stay here for now. Go back to you tent, tomorrow we lie low and will work in reinforcing the concealment charms."

"I think we all need to stay in the same tent, starting tomorrow." Ron suggested. He was surprised when they all agreed.

"Yes, Harry and I had talked about it. However, we will keep the sleeping areas separate, this tent can be added to yours." Bill added. Ron disguised his disappointment. After dividing guard duty and excusing Bill for tonight, Harry and Ron left.

"Lie down my love, just rest, there is no hurry. We will be camping for a couple of days until you get better." He looked at her with adoration and a bit of desire. The unbidden images of her earlier seduction kept coming to him. He was patient but his body didn't understand her need to recuperate.

She wrinkled her nose, "Bill, I disagree, there is a lot of reasons to hurry, if they are looking for us, we are in danger sitting here. May, I ask you something? Don't think of me as childish."

"Ask away, no I don't," he lay by her side and held her onto his chest. His witch smelled so good, he nuzzled her hair, and Lobo came out to play with her. He was a tricky wolf, playing was allowed, and Bill didn't notice, much.

Lobo was fascinated with her curly hair, it smelled very good and it sprung back. Just wind it around your finger, let go, and it would spring right back, way fun. Bill was soothed by stroking her hair, and he briefly wondered why he liked to play with her hair, and he shrugged his shoulders. It did not matter; it could be the playful canine inside of him.

"I am waiting, what do you want to know my love?" He loved her voice, her shyness; she was so different, so feminine, and so very sexy.

"Have you seen Fleur again?" She asked while tracing doodles with her finger over his chest. He liked that.

"Ah?"

"I said have you been seeing Fleur, like dating."

He tensed and didn't know what to say. He had tried to 'see' her before, but that was before the short visit. He didn't want to lie.

"I see her at work all the time; but to answer your question; no, I didn't since I came to see you the first time." He looked away from her.

"That means that you saw her after I left?" She was feeling better about her _minor-major-encounters_ with Harry.

"Yes, I am sorry but I was worried that I had done you wrong, and I had no right to have complicated your young life. I wanted to set you free. But I couldn't, I love you." He answered truthfully.

"Did you shag her after I left?" She would not want to be with him if that was the case. As soon as she asked she didn't want to know.

"No, I couldn't. She wanted to, but it felt wrong. I love you." He held her even closer.

Something did not sound right to Lobo.

"Hermione, princess, have you with one of the boys, you know?" Lobo was raging; he remembered her body smelling of Harry back in December, and Harry holding her a little too long just a few minutes before.

"Of course, I have been with the boys; we sleep in the same tent." She answered with her heart beeping loudly. She had made a tactical error.

"That is not what I meant, have you been with one, you know, romantically involved." Jealousy was taking over the man and the wolf.

"If I tell you, are you going to be upset?" Her voice was barely audible. She wasn't experienced in relationships and unintentionally she had made herself the object of his suspicion.

No answer from Bill, and she could hear the frustrated sighs. Oh, oh.

"Just a couple of hmm, rather romantic, intense snogs with Harry." He had to make an effort to listen.

"It happened while Ron was gone, and you didn't come. I am really sorry." Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had a terrible sense of loss, as to where it was coming from, she wasn't sure. In a matter of seconds her sobs were disheartening.

Bill was aghast, what had he done? What a jerk. He had nearly shagged Fleur, and the little witch had been alone, hungry, cold, and she shared a couple of miserable innocent snogs. Besides, she had just lost a baby, even if she didn't remember. Her body, thus, her hormones were running amok in her body. He was a fucking monster.

"Come her sweetheart, my princess, don't cry. I am sure the kisses meant nothing. I am sorry for being upset. Of course, it was his doing, and you probably didn't even like them." He kissed her brow, her cheeks, and dried her tears with his fingers; his poor, little witch.

"That is the problem, I liked them a lot, especially the second time. There was a moment, or a couple days, when I considered doing more than kissing, but I didn't. I am sorry." She sounded smug and proud.

She had gone for the gold medal in honesty and TMI (too much information). She didn't know the golden rule -_Leave well enough alone-. _Her crying was subsiding, and she relaxed inside the warm and protective enclosure of her Bill's embrace. She snuggled closer, feeling so much better for telling the truth.

Her wolf wasn't feeling better, Lobo wasn't happy at that moment, and neither was the wizard; Bill wanted to go, look for Harry, and beat him to a pulp. Insolent pups, the little vixen was going to need a lot of close watching. The mere thought of loosing her made him hurt inside.

_Now you know why you must marry her right away or get her with pups as soon as you are able. And let me remind you of the Harpy you nearly shagged, idiot. _Lobo couldn't resist the_: I told you so_. And for once Bill had to agree.

**Capture**

It was the second day of searching for the small band. Weasley was smart and he had concealed their scents rather well.

Hermione had been acting strange since the day before. Bill was worried; she seemed very withdrawn and sad. Although she appeared to have healed at the speed of light. He knew because she had informed him there was hardly any blood.

She was right, the embryo had been magically extracted, and her uteri had been cleaned with a light flow. And Bill was wrong because there was no hormonal upheaval due to the magic performed by the winged creature. The orders were to leave her as if she had never been with child.

While she was alone in the tent the day before, her father had come in. She had been surprised, "How did you find us dad? This is a dangerous place, you should not be here."

"I wanted to see you, it might be a while before I see you again my sweet girl, I just don't know. Take care of your mom and of yourself if something happens to me. I am worried; please watch out for that nasty, wild hair, crazy witch." And he had hugged her and kissed her a couple of times.

"Daddy, you are saying the long goodbye, right? Please tell me I am dreaming." Her eyes were full of tears.

"Shh, sweet girl, my little princess, take care and be careful, life doesn't end here. Watch for her, she is very dangerous."

She woke up a while later, she was on top of the cot and her eyes were still wet. She didn't tell anyone, but she knew her father must be dead, and what about her mother? Or was he dead, he hadn't answer the long goodbye question. Who was the crazy witch, Bellatrix? They would all pay, damn Voldemort. She didn't tell anyone, what if she was wrong. She hoped to be wrong.

oOo

Fenrir was afraid if he didn't find them, another group would be sent. "Scabior, take those two and I will go with Jay. You take the area between here and the small pond we passed. Go in straight lines between here and there, put markers every 50 meters. Don't let any spot unlooked and scour the area carefully. If you see anything, fire a yellow light. Otherwise, we meet here when you are finished." It was the second day and nothing. They needed to find them.

"Princess, why are you so sad? What is the matter?" Bill inquired for the umpteenth time.

"You will think that I am silly. " She finally conceded.

"Try me, you are not doing well. I will listen. Just remember that there is nobody else but you in my heart."

She told him as best she could. He was quiet. "I heard of things like that before, but it has never happen to anyone that I know. We will check on your parents as soon as we are able. Let me hold you."

He believed her, his mother had seen her brothers Fabian and Gideon. They had both hugged her and had said goodbye. She was confused but later had understood they were dead. Bellatrix must have killed her father. Hard to tell, Hermione had said that he had not answered to the goodbye, maybe there was hope; damn witch, damn Bellatrix.

Out the corner of his eye he saw Harry; he had put his finger to his mouth. He called his witch's attention, and she did the same. Harry approached them. "Where is Ron?" Bill asked.

"He went to pick some berries we saw the night we went scouting." Harry appeared worried.

"How long has he been gone?" Bill was beyond irritated; he had said nobody should be wandering.

"About an hour and I am worried. I heard voices a few minutes ago." Harry answered, and Bill looked around and noticed that all their gear was packed and put away up by a tree.

Ron hid behind a short bush and had just noticed a very large spider, black and hairy right by his eye. The spider couldn't care less about the human, she was enlarging her home, and Ron was on her way. It wasn't afraid of him, so it continued her arduous task. Ron had seen three snatchers one up this way and could hear their voices. They seemed to be combing the area.

The spider, who seemed to be wearing colored tubes around the legs, blinked her eyes and pursed her tiny dark red lips; she decided that the immobile wizard made a nice platform for her to work, and stood on Ron's shoulder. On one her spinning loops, she had barely touched the bottom of his ear, and Ron was controlling a scream ready to escape his lips.

Meanwhile Fenrir was facing problems of his own. Three centaurs were out in a recognizance mission. One of their sentinels had spotted the Snatchers, and there were young ones about. One foal had been killed for blood sport just last month by stupid Death Eaters, and it would not be tolerated.

Fenrir did not want to fight with anyone, he wanted to find his target, and take it from there.

The centaurs passed him and Jay. All seemed to be going well. Good they were gone, now, to keep looking, the sun was coming down, and no traces of their target. As he was getting ready to go in the opposite direction, a very loud male scream was heard. Somebody was in danger or had been caught. Damn, he hoped he could get there fast.

* * *

A/N

Who screamed? Is Bella going to be found by Voldy? Did Hermione's father come to say goodbye?

Will Ron ever learn his lesson? I swear I am trying to portray him in a better light, but the muse knows him well. And why was he looking for berries when his brother had just arrived with a lot of food.

Should Hermione have told Bill about liking Harry's kisses? She has a lot to learn. A little less honesty would had have been acceptable.


	19. Caught

**JKR owns the HP world, I own the story.**

**Thanks dear Savva, and all those readers who are reading and following my work. And many thanks to all those who leave me reviews. Your review has influence over the story's outcome.**

**Little by little we approach the last act of this story. Sorry for the delay, and thanks for the warm review and comments. Not to worry, i have a shorter one about Remus after the war.**

**And a shorter story about Fenrir, that is humor-romance, M.A.T.E.**

* * *

Last time Ron had left to look for berries, disobeying Bill's orders, and heard snatchers coming their way. He jumped inside a bush but while crouching undercover, a spider decided to use him as a platform for its net-weaving project, and we all know Ron's love for the multi-legged critters. There are four other snatchers with Fenrir.

xXx

**Itsy Bitsy trouble**

The laborious spider needed it to form the next set of loops but how, ah, there was a rung up. The rung being sized by the spider was Ron's left ear. Nice spotted flesh, lovely rung; the small arachnid liked the human, he emitted a little bit of fear pheromones that smelled lovely.

Ron stayed sitting scrunched, hidden under the bush; it was not bad inside, it resembled a small cave with light filtering in; too much light as far as he was concerned, because it allowed him to check the spider using his body as a platform.

Ron was trying to keep an eye on the spider that stood right by the corner of his eye. Suddenly he detected a dark flash, and he saw the spider moving very fast on his shoulder. Oh, holly cow as the Pavarti twins often said, shit where did it go? the next second, he could no longer see it, then a crawly sensation on his left ear, multiple ones, multiple legs, "YYYYYEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Ron's scream could have easily woken the dead, and t was lucky for him that he fainted. He was out before he saw the shadow on top of him, opening the bush.

Fenrir morphed into the wolf with great speed, he could shape-shift in a second, His clothes shifting by magic. He was in such a hurry with Jay running behind, that he failed to see the shape right in front of them.

Scabior and his two mates ran towards the scream, and by the time they got there, Bill and Harry were already there and trying to catch up with the centaurs who had taken Ron; who was under the arm of one and seemed to be out.

Upon seeing the snatchers and the centaurs in the other side, both wizards decided to turn back and hide if they could, it was about to get dark. The centaurs turned around to pick up their other catch.

Fenrir had been hit with a drugged arrow which knocked him out instantly. Jay tried to use Levitation, but his magical skills weren't the best. For unknown reasons, they had left them there, so Jay, the snatcher, wanted to hurry and pull Fenrir into hiding before the Centaurs were back. However, Jay was smart enough to know that his best chance was to run.

Farther north, Hermione hid a few feet away, and looked at the scene; after a short while, she tried to get closer hoping to help Bill and Harry.

**Three down.**

Hermione was making headway when Jay came up right behind and grabbed her.

Meanwhile, Bill and Harry fought their earnest, when they heard Hermione, "Let me go, now, let me go."

In the moment of hesitation, Scabior had Harry with the wand pointed at hiM, while Bill had managed to run towards Hermione's voice.

Scabior had already taken Harry's wand, tied him up, and left one of the snatchers watching over Harry.

Bill heard the footsteps, there were two of their attackers. He weighted his options, and chose to hide and observe. He had already seen Hermione, she lay on the ground and the snatcher held her down with a foot. Lobo was out, seeing his mate, tied, and a heavy foot in her back, the beast was swiftly taking control. Bill needed a calm head. _Lobo stay, I will take care of this, this is not time for hot heads._

_It is your fault that they took her. You should have made her go home. _It bothered him to know the wolf was right, and after this was over, he was taking her and locking her up, if his name was Bill. _Yes, believe that all you want, you are putty in her small hands, now, if you would let me in charge._

Scabior and the other snatcher, had just arrived at the scene, and things were about to get even worse. Without a smart team leader, the situation had deteriorated even further.

The older snatcher, Jerry, perhaps a little wiser, warned them, "Careful, this is the chit the Dark Lord told us to treat with care, and now, take your foot of her. Excuse us lady, my name is Jerry and remember me, please. " He pushed Jay, who huffed.

"I found her and I handle her." Jay retorted.

"Scabior, we should make sure her hands are not tied too tight." The one called Jerry advised.

The other two laughed. "Did you think the Dark Lord is personally going to ask the Mudblood if she is fine?" the other snatcher asked. Bill had to make an effort not to jump and maybe get her hurt.

"Yes, but how is he going to know if we have us a little taste or two." Scabior asked while looking at the young witch as if she was a tasty dish.

"Miss, you smell mighty fine, I like your scarf, and here I think it will look good on me." He took it and stuck it to his nose. "I wonder if your cunt smells this good, let me show how to please a witch."

He smiled, and Hermione trembled, they had taken her wand away, and the one who caught her, the smelly snatcher, had pulled her up and was, now, rubbing his erection against her.

"Bill," she screamed, and Jay slapped her so hard that her head rebounded, and her nose started to bleed profusely.

Unfortunely, Hermione's and Bill's 'watchers' were totally incommunicado, the cosmic storm was at its worst, and nobody knew if it was almost over, of if it would last even longer.

Lobo heard his mate calling, and Bill was torn into what to do. He could smell several wizards, he would be at a disadvantage, but he couldn't let anything happen to her.

Scabior was angry, "You idiot, you are going to get us killed. The Dark Lord said not harming one hair, and you made her bleed."

The snatcher unwisely said, "Let's not bring her back, nobody will ever be the wiser, and since we are not bringing her back, let's have a tasty mudblood. There is probably not even a reward."

Scabior wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer but something was telling him to back up and let the other take the fault. However looking at the witch made him waver, he was taken with her. She was quite beautiful, smelled so nice, and was so very delicate, she was a lady. He wouldn't mind her; however, he had seen what the Dark Lord could do.

Jerry pulled out his wand and backed from the others, "I'm leaving and will bring back someone with me, I ain't goin' down for any of you. Even Fenrir was concerned with the Dark Lord's order. Jay, you know that, so don't be a fool. Your wife is pregnant. Remember the snatcher he fed to Nagini for raping the student from Hogwarts."

Jay paled and backed up, "Sorry miss, I was just following my orders, sorry if I offended you."

Hermione's eye was closing from the big slap and had a bad nose bleed. Jay pulled out a real dirty handkerchief and cleaned the blood, she cringed. She wouldn't turn anyone to Voldemort, never. These idiots were just uneducated thugs, they didn't deserve to be snake food, nobody did.

Scabior still wanted her, but Jerry was his higher. "Miss, if we leave you alone can you tell the Dark Lord that it was Fenrir." Scabior suggested, even if all he wanted was to have her.

"Whatever, " she wasn't going to lie for this scum either; she just would keep her mouth closed.

"Jay, you go and grab the other prisoner, and Tim, let's get going. We will need to walk to the Apparate point before is much darker, we might have to walk. Yeah, it might be safer to walk." Jerry took over and the others followed the lead.

With a major tragedy averted, this Bill left, his heart in pieces, he but needed to bring help. What had made Ron scream? It had better be life or death, or he was going to kill him. He needed to run.

**Fenrir and Ron**

Meanwhile, Fenrir was coming back from his drugged induced sleep. He was tied next to the ginger-hair wizard, one of the Weasley bunch.

"What is going on?" Fenrir asked noticing that he was chained around several times. The chains were burning, probably had silver in them, and he wouldn't be able to shift entirely.

Ron refused to answer.

"I am talking to you boy, answer." Fenrir growled.

"I'm not talking to you, filthy wolf." Ron spat with the bravado inspired by the false security of the chains.

"If I were you and wanted to stay alive, I would start talking. Centaur's justice is merciless and fast. They are after the idiots who killed a young foal. They will split us apart by the middle. Are you ready for that? I am your best chance for salvation."

Ron was getting scared, he believed Fenrir. He knew Centaurs were very strong and had their own rules.

"I was caught after I was loud and later heard that they shot you with an arrow." Ron mumbled.

"Why did you scream? I assumed you were the idiot." Fenrir growled.

"Aspiderclimbedonmyear." Ron's voice soft enough as not to be heard by a normal human.

Fenrir heard and broke into a scary laugh, "You fool, your Mudblood witch is probably in her way to be handled by the Dark Lord, all thanks to you," Fenrir told him with great relish and a bit of anger. He quit raging and looked around the place.

They were in some sort of a pen, a cave. Judging by the sun, it would be dark soon. The Dark Lord had specifically ordered to save all these fools, and right now it wasn't looking good for either of them.

"Here, can you reach, I am going to shift a little more, to make myself a little smaller, when I do, I am going to lean towards you and use my nails to cut your rope, they are sharper and deadlier than many knifes, I am in chains and won't be able to shift entirely. I am not doing this for you; I am doing it for everyone, for your friend and her mate; so you make sure you tell her, or I will find out and you answer to me, understood , are we clear?" Fenrir waited for an answer.

"Yes, I will tell them. Yes, I am clear." Ron finally understood that the werewolf was really interested in Hermione's opinion of him, it had to be the _golden-bond, _he would tell her, he wasn't a dummy.

**-At the Burrows, the Order-**

"I think something is wrong." Molly told Arthur looking at the clock. Bill and Ron were in some kind of distress, but they were alive.

"I am worried for them; I can feel danger in my bones." Molly wrung her hands, and Fred and George who had just come in asked, Mum, what is going on?

"I don't know but something is wrong," Arthur told his sons.

Bill had left after he assessed there was nothing he could do, he left with his heart torn and aching. He finally reached Hogwarts, it had taken him at least a couple of hours when he found Hagrid. Who had helped him to get in one of the passages to Hogsmead and from there to an Apparation point. He just Apparated in the middle of the Burrows' room. Several hours had passed since the others had been taken, and by now, he was pale and desperate.

"Bill, son what happened," Molly ran to hug him, but he ran to the Floo, to wait for whoever was coming to help them. Arthur went with him. George and Fred were the first to arrive.

The Ministry was in turmoil, after it had been taken over, just the month after Bill's failed wedding. Scrimgeour had barely escaped with his life, but he was taken to Azkaban, and the Ministry was being run by Death Eaters. Something needed to be done; the consequences of Harry being taken were catastrophic, but even worse for Bill, was Hermione's capture.

Most of the Order was there, and thanks to Lucius and Snape, they knew where Voldemort was holding fort. They decided to counter attack. Remus and Tonks had arrived, she was nearly into term.

"I am going, it is my job, "Tonks said.

"Absolutely not, "every one told her.

"But you are all going, what I am going to here, all alone."

"Darling this is only a rescue mission," Molly told her.

At that moment a pop sounded, and Dobby was there as well.

"Mister Lucius send me to tells yus they have Master Harry and his friend Misses Granger. They are not in the dungeons but locked in a guest room. The dark Lord was gone, but should be back in a couple of hours. Mr. Bill for yous, Mr. Lucius tells to come into an old part of the Manor, I goes with yous. He said to hurry."

"Lucius?" Remus asked.

"Yes, he has been working with us for a few weeks. In exchange for protection for him and his family, he is a prisoner of Voldermort at his own place. " Arthur answered.

Molly had gone to get a hot drink and a sandwich for Bill. Charlie had just come in with other Order members, to include Fleur who stood in the back. She was subdued and shy, and didn't want to be left in the outside.

They were going to be at severe disadvantage, the professors at Hogwarts weren't going to be able to help. They had to maintain the impression of normalcy and had to stay at the school, in order not to alert the Death Eaters who crawled in the school.

The group finished making their plans, getting prepared, and before leaving they all held hands, for Ted Tonks led a prayer from the old religion, and all drank the potions prepared for them.

Before leaving Remus came to Tonks, "I love you, if anything shall happen to me, take care of our son. Please take care." He kissed her. "Promise me you will wait here."

"I cannot promise, if I sense you are in danger I am going to come." She said stubbornly, and for the first time ever Moony liked Pinky.

The Floo sounded again, and more supporters were coming in, amongst them were Viktorq Krum, and some of his friends.

"We all have to go in at once. Lucius's note says the pass will work for all those who are holding to the ones holding to me. This means nobody will be able to follow."

**At the Centaur cave**

The sun was nearly out, when Ron had gotten through the rope against Fenrir's giant claws. He had already decided not to anger the werewolf.

"Boy, when I tell you, you hold on to me, we are going to side-along outside Malfoy Manor. You must pretend I am holding you hostage. I see our wands at the shelf near the entrance. It makes sense, they will break the wands right before they kill us. Don't think about not following my orders, because if not today, one day I will find you and tear you to pieces. Is that understood?" Fenrir growled at Ron.

"Yes, yes sir." The galloping of many, maybe a couple hundred of meters away, but they turned into another direction. They both puffed in relief.

"I got it, I am free, "Ron was shaking the ropes, for a second he thought of running for the wand, and leaving Fenrir behind, however he already knew that alone he ran bigger risks.

"Get the wand, quickly, and then free me." Ron ran and after two tries, the chains fell out.

As Fenrir was freed, and they were fixing to side-along several centaurs were coming into the cave.

"Idiots, the young prisoner with the ginger hair, he wasn't a Snatcher, he is Potter's friend, and you tied him with the werewolf. Great, now the Death Eater has him. Let's send someone to Hogwarts to alert Mrs. McGonagall. We need to find out where the snatchers took him. One of the others, that our warriors, nearly, caught must have been Potter himself, everyone get ready to battle." The dark Centaur commanded.

**At the Manor**

Hermione's eye had shut down, the fools didn't know any healing spells. Darn, the pain was intense, and she was sure the brute had broken her nose. She was crying, but not because she hurt, she cried for Bill, for Harry, and thought the centaurs had killed Ron. She thought the Centaurs were with the Light, so why take Ron? Someone had murdered a foal, and now they had lost a powerful ally.

Someone was at the door, it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, I trust you are well under the circumstances. Oh, dear me who messed your face. Mipsy!" she called. Someone else was coming thru the door, a disheveled Bellatrix.

"My, my, what a delightful surprise." Her eyes gleamed with evil.

**Outside the Manor**

**News and a itsy-bitsy-spider fall in love. **

Beaten up Fenrir had just arrived with a prisoner, Ron Weasley, and a guest that was resting inside the pocket of Ron's shirt where she had fallen after the scream. The heat of the human had lulled the female-baby-spider to sleep; as spiders went, she had developed a special bond of affection for Ron.

Arga, was related Aragog, the Acramantula, but would not grow as gigantic. She was not run of the mill spider; she was a baby from smart magical spiders that wizards had used for centuries to cause mischief. Not only they were highly poisonous, just like Acramantulas , but they could get into places, be a weapon, could talk rudimentary words, and would even steal for you, and they loved human fashion, she had knitted colorful strands to make covers for her legs.

You couldn't buy her sort, they simply found you, and either liked you and stayed with you, or there were old charms to attract them. She would grow to around half a foot when adult. Not the kind of friend for the likes of Ron Weasley, and, unfortunately for Ron, not a friend who would take no for an answer.

Someone was coming towards them.

It was Jerry, the older snatcher.

"Jay beat up Miss Granger pretty bad, and then talked about raping her." Were the first words out Jerry's mouth, Fenrir growled with frustration and hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't blame him for it. it would be best to hide it from him if possible. However, the next words put him in a rage beyond limits.

"Sir, your nephew is at Mungo's fighting for his life." Jerry lowered his voice, "Roy was caught, and he is with the Muggle authorities in Australia. That is why the Dark Lord ain't here. He is at the ministry. Some British Muggles were injured during a kidnapping. Guess your nephew was involved, and the Dark Lord said he will be executed along with Roy when they are returned. "

"Fucking bitch," Fenrir groaned, not saying who was the bitch, but he knew it must have been Bellatrix, she was demented. "My sister will kill me if something happens to Zecke."

"Who was injured in Australia?" Ron asked a sinking feeling in his gut. He knew how much Hermione loved her parents. This was a nightmare, and it was his fault for being so stupid about spiders.

"Yes, who, "asked Fenrir, already knowing the answer; he had seen the intelligence-report the previous day.

"Dunno, some healer family, might be related to the Mudblood, they've the same name, Granger."

Fenrir was afraid Zecke had forfeited his life, and as far as his went, who could tell. It wasn't looking well, time to change sides. He wanted to talk to Lucius, they needed to help the young people escape and change sides, right away. He didn't want to end up bitten by that fucking snake; or have the same happen to Zecke. He went to find Lucius, no time to waste, nobody else would be fed to Nagini, no fucking way.

**At the Watchers' Realm **

Some realms away, a hop and skip from ours, their inhabitants had noticed that the cosmic storm was abating, a little sooner than previously forecasted.

The guardian group had waited for a chance to at least look, there might be hours, or even days, before they could teleport. Of course, they weren't the only ones; this was the hub of the Realm's activity. The Golden Bonded couple's watchers were allowed in the one of the rooms with a view, gasped at what they saw, and two representatives went up front of the High committee.

"Great Eminences, Lords of the Lords, when will be allowed to go back to the human realm, as you know a great many of us were beneficiaries of the recent Golden Bond couple, just months ago and they are in great danger." They were all in their knees.

"Could you make an allowance and let a few more of us go and help? We understand that it breaks all kind of treaties for so many of us being there, but you can see what is going on. If you would allow us maybe eight or ten of us, with selected skills, and this time we will make sure not to cause any undue attention. None of us should want the rule of the Dark Lord, think about it. It might mean the destruction of a realm enjoyed by all. There might be extra energy for a while and then will be all gone." The older watcher spoke.

There wasn't an answer forthcoming, some deliberation was underway. They anxiously waited.

**Malfoy Manor sometime later**

A big roar of anger was heard by many at the Manor, the Dark Lord had arrived, and McNair was reporting to him.

xXx

More coming up soon enough. Love to hear from you. Your comments guide my writting.


	20. Go to see the Wizard

**JKR same drill**

**To Savva, and to each of my readers. thanks for following my work, I love your reviews. They make my day everytime. They reduce my desire to do a Voldermort to some of the people that I deal day to day with.**

**No wonder I have to daydream, I started early and I have never stopped. **

**By the way, I have decided to write shorter chapters of all the stories and please all the readers. Let's see how that goes.**

**This chapter is not Beta at all, excuse me for any typos etc.**

* * *

Last chapter, we left Hermione at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was distressed for everyone's sake to see the Muggle born, as per the Dark Lord and Lucius, beaten up. To compound the crisis, an angry, and irrational Bella found Hermione as well. Fenrir escaped with Ron, and just got the run down of his nephew and also of the snatchers misbehavior; Ron has picked a multi-legged friend in the forest. She has picked Ron for her wizard, not a good match, the problem is that Arga, she is a smart spider, is nearly indestructible. As for Bill, he left to bring reinforcements, and they are on their way to the Manor.

* * *

**Bella shares a phobia with Ron.**

Bill wanted to get to his witch. Damn it, he should have forced her to stay home. Lobo was right; she had no business out with the fools, correction, the fool, Ron. His brains were mush, or something like it.

What if something had happened to her while he came to get help? He should have fought his way, but then they would all be caught. Those were his thoughts on the way to the Manor.

Harry was upset to no end; they had put him in the dungeon where they were holding Ollivander, Luna, and Dean Thomas. Luna hugged him when he came in, but was upset realizing how terrible the outcome could be. Upon seeing him, all the hope left them as far as they could tell they were all dead, if Harry had been taken.

This was his fault; he shouldn't have let Ron go for berries. Ron had caused nothing but mishaps lately. And Hermione, she just had a miscarriage, and now a prisoner. He hoped that Bill had gotten away and would bring help.

He heard voices, it was Ron mouthing someone."Don't touch me, I can walk."

"Shut up pup and talk softly; you have caused enough trouble. If something happen to the witch, I will personally tear you up limb by limb. Did you know she is the gods' favorite with your brother the wolf, the one that I made. He is also a favorite, and you gave them away. Because of you she was seriously beaten up. "

That was Fenrir.

Fenrir pushed Ron in the cell. "Behave; I will be back for you when the Dark Lord calls you."

As soon as Ron was in the ground, a furry head and two legs peeked out Ron's pocket. Harry saw it, and he bit his lip not to laugh, a most suitable punishment for the prat.

Harry, however, observed the spider; he had seen something strange; yes, it had eyes, eyes that blinked, did spider have eyes with eye lashes and eyelids? He didn't think so. It was really scoping out the room. In the angle Ron sat, the other occupants of the cell, namely Olivander and Luna, had seen the same thing than Harry. Luna's eyes opened like saucers, she knew Ron's spider-phobia, but she recognized the kind. It was Olivander, who spoke first, he appeared happy.

"A Tarancatula, I haven't seen one since I was a lad. You are lucky, maybe she will get us out. They are relatives of the Acramantulas but friendly, quite magical, and master thieves. They are very handsome spiders, some have colored eyes; haven't you noticed her eyes are blue."Olivander happily observed.

Harry patiently waited for Ron to react, as did Luna, both waiting with beaded breath; and to everyone's surprise a squeaky voice said," Arga, I Arga, Aragon's kin."

Ron looked everywhere for the voice, and Harry took a quick step toward him to offer his hand to the now in-danger critter, and Arga, who had a weakness for humans, jumped onto the friendly hand, she also liked this human, but the one she first found, maybe more. He had strong emotions about spiders; they looked big in his head and, best of all, he had screamed in happiness when he had seen her.

"The voice comes from here," Harry brought the spider to eye level, and his eyes bugged out, Arga liked the bug-eye effect, "Pretty," she said. She indeed had blue eyes without apparent pupils, and longer fur like vellum around the eyes.

Luna standing right by Harry, said, "Yes, you are very pretty. Ron is lucky to have found you; at least she will only grow to around a foot. And look, she has woven spider's clothes." Luna pointed at the colored leg covers.

This was too much for Ron, his knees buckled first, and then he fell down on his knees and fainted.

"Poor lad, they must have treated him very bad." Olivander's voice was sad; after all he had been tortured time after time.

"Poor lad," repeated Arga. She had heard human speech and knew basics, but now she would learn more.

Harry, for the first time in days, laughed a joyous laugher. It was a spider but not a spider. I reminded him of a Muggle cartoon with her lips and eyes, and eyelids. Arga who didn't like to be out in the open jumped from Harry's hand, to go back in her temporary home, Ron's pocket.

"Arga, no, come here, until he is used to you." The human wanted Arga with him, maybe because her human had gone to sleep. Harry showed her the pocket inside his shirt under the jumper. In one jump she was back on Harry, and out the way.

"Mr. Potter, if they come to get you, I am sorry for saying it, they might hurt you and the little one might get hurt. The Death Eaters are nasty; tell her to stay behind if they get you. Just say it; she will understand is in their magic. There used to be more. Something happen during the Muggle War, they said a fire, and some had said they were all gone"

"My father knew they were still around somewhere, I wish he will see her one day. Ron is so lucky!" Luna exclaimed. Olivander liked to see the young witch spirited once more,.

"Arga, if the bad wizards come to get me, stay with Mr. Ollivander, if they take Ron and me, you will stay with my friends. I am Harry and your friend is Ron, at the others here are Mr. Olivander, Luna, and Dean.

"Ron friend," Arga repeated. Luna sighed, she was in love.

"Did you understand, not go, stay here, we like you Arga." Harry asked her. He wanted her, later. For now Ron should suffer, for a bit longer.

"No stay, go." Was her answer, difficult to tell if she was staying or going?

Harry laughed again, it the tiny voice coming from his pocket was funny, "Arga like Ron."

Harry smiled wickedly. "It couldn't happen to a better wizard. Luna and Dean were laughing, Luna whispered to Ollivander, and he smiled.

"Arga we are in big trouble, we need help, but I don't know to explain. "

"Think, tell her with your thought, try," Luna told him, they are attuned with their chosen ones, and their friends.

He thought about Bill, the order, to help find them find Hermione, and unknowingly she let him know they were scared and there were too many Death Eaters here.

He expected an answer. Nothing, he looked in his pocket, and she was gone.

**No help yet.**

**The watchers**: The storm had lasted nearly three days and was lasting a least a little longer, they were waiting, they had permission to go, and the storm tail end was back, there wouldn't be a chance for at least another hour. The council did want to approve extra guardians, two per each of them; at the end they allow them two more. They choose amongst the most powerful ones, and they waited by one of the portals

**Arga,** the Taracantula had sensed the witch; she found her not far away. Arga just appear into a room where the human was standing behind a bigger human. She seemed to be injured, Arga could bite her and heal the internal injuries, but first the human had to tell her it was ok to do so.

What was going on? She sensed something very bad in the room; an Arga was scared for one second, there was darkness in here, like her Acramantula cousins when they were bad...

"So the little Mudblood is not in the dungeons. She is in a guest room, fancy that. Cissy, leave the room. We will talk later; I need to talk to the prisoner, alone." Bella came closer, the wand right in her hand.

"Bella, leave the room. I was told you were not to be around her. I am sorry but you need to go. I will not disobey the Dark Lord. "Narcissa was under orders as everyone else was. Not specifically about Bella, but anyone who might hurt the witch and her friends. That would be Bella, for certain. Bella wasn't right, had never been right, she had the Black sickness.

"Cissy, don't make me hurt you, just leave, and I promise I won't cause major damage. " Meaning she would hurt her otherwise. "Besides, I am the right hand of our Lord, he didn't mean it; and he'll punish you and that weakling of my nephew, the little poof. "

"He will punish us if I let you stay," and she maintained her ground. Lucius had told her to watch the girl personally, and to keep Bella out.

"Get out, Mrs. Malfoy told you leave the room. What are you going to do? Kill me as you did my father?" Bella's eyes opened in surprise. Not possible, how could she know? Bellatrix panicked, if the witch blabbed to Voldemort, she was as good as dead, or at least seriously injured.

Narcissa was afraid for her sister. Everyone knew she had left with Fenrir's nephew and another of the snatcher, a nephew of Mulciber, what had she done? She might not like what her sister did, but she most certainly loved her. If she had gone against the Dark Lord, oh, gods, her life wasn't worth much. Maybe she should leave the room, and let Bella put the witch out for a while.

Bella wanted to kill the girl and blame it on Narcissa, and she needed to do it fast.

Arga felt the move of the poisonous human. She crawled under the human's skins, and found a good place to hold on. She needed to bite her, just to make her sick, and talk to the young witch.

Bella had just felt that something had crawled up her leg, and she shook her robe, Narcissa and Hermione were looking at her.

"Cissy, help me, I think, a bug, very large, my leg. Many legs, I think a spider." Bellatrix Lestrange, evil extraordinaire was afraid of bugs, how quaint thought Hermione.

"I will not help, I am afraid of bugs, you take care of it, smash it, use your wand." Narcissa proposed.

Hermione was about to start giggling. Fierce Bellatrix afraid of a small bug...

"Cissy, Cissy, AGGGGHHH," She lifted her robe, "It bit me, I am poisoned. Heal me Cissy, where is it?" Hermione saw a giant spider run and fade out in the air.

Bella was screaming as she ran from the room to look for their healer.

"Stay here, let me go and check on Bella. I'll be back, I am locking the door."

As soon as Narcissa left, a little voice said, "Ron friend," Hermione looked all around, and the spider was on her shoulder, she had jumped on her.

"Go, Bill, order." The thing talked that wasn't possible. Argog did? This one had shinny blue yes. She must be crazy? But if she had imagined, then why had Bella cried about a spider?

"Miss Granger," a DE she didn't know was at the door. "Our Lord wants you to come to the drawing room. Please come with me."

Please and Miss Granger? Were the Death Eaters crazy? Maybe the golden bond thing was true, but if it were, then how come she had been badly beaten; and why was her father probably dead; and Bill, where was he? Had he abandoned her, if there had been a guardian spirit, where was it? She needed to play along with Voldemort and don't promise anything. She wasn't well; the latest sign of her sickness were the talking spiders. She wanted to be home with her parents.

**Let's go to see the Wizard**

In her way to the drawing room she saw Draco, who was very pale and couldn't look at her. Coward fool, the ferret was a lost case, a waste of space. And just a few steps further she saw some of Draco's mates, all in dark robes, and their eyes strung out. They appeared to be in a potion.

"If it isn't the Mu—," Crabbe started and Goyle smacked him on the face.

"Shut up fool, do you want to get killed; the lord says she is to be treated with respect, her and her friends."

Then, she was entering the room, when she heard Ron, "I swear it was giant, a spider, and she talked."

"Close your mouth, some might actually believe you, quiet." It was Harry, a spider, so it was true.

"It was the thing climbing up me, it was the reason I screamed."

Hermione knew the spider was real, maybe a baby from Argog, she shivered.

"Miss Granger, come in. "She was face to face with the Dark Lord.

The bruises were not all gone, and he was immediately displeased, he would punish the one responsible for it.

"I trust my people treated you well." He had a nice voice, commanding.

"Why should you care how I am treated, and being tied and subdued is never considered good treatment." She answered unwisely. As soon as she bad mouthed him, she realized she needed to keep her cool to get out of this alive.

"Watch how you talk to our Lord, filthy mudblood," it was Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix, I want you to be quiet. You will get your punishment after we are done. Miss Granger and her friends are guests in this place. And since we are at it, where is Zecke? Fenrir was worried about his nephew," his attention now centered on Bella. The Dark witch paled.

"I have no idea my Lord," and immediately lowered her eyes.

"Mr. Potter and your friend, what were you doing in the Forest, and not in school. Should you not be finishing your studies?" Voldemort smirked, or smiled, an awful grimace, and Nagini hissed. The big snake was rolled tightly, and when the three of them saw her, their fear was evident.

"It is none of your business, "Harry dared.

"Tsk, Tsk, so impolite, here I am, trying to be a pleasant host and all I get is a nasty mouth."

"I think you all need a lesson of what I do to those who displease us. But before, get the Malfoys and Lestrange here." He called

"Sir, Lucius went into town to get the things you asked for." Yaxley answered.

"That is right, Fenrir, go and make sure they all come; all of them. Bella you come and sit here by me."

It was obvious she was afraid, but did not disobey.

"Ah, Bella, Bella, such a smart and beautiful witch, but so irrational, and disobedient. I had such dreams for you, but your feelings cloud your mind."

Bella had the idea, she was the disobedient one, if he would find out about the Mudlblood's father, and the punishment would be dead. She needed to kill her, the first chance she had.

At the Malfoy ruins Lucius had lifted the wards. There were not many of them, all they could gather in such short notice, hopefully this would only be a rescue mission.

"Bill perhaps we should stop and get the more able prisoners, we can use the extra bodies. Greyback, Draco and Narcissa are ready to fight, I think the Lestrange might come to our side, but it is hard to tell. There are over forty Death Eaters, we are clearly outnumbered. Follow me and be very quiet, we will be walking inside the walls. "

"Bill, "a little voice, and everyone looked.

Hagrid saw it, and his heart swelled with wonderment, "A Taracantula, haven't seen one since I was a lad."

Lucius saw the spider jumped on Bill whose body jumped backwards, Lucius and Hagrid chuckled.

"Girl, Ron, Harry, in danger, Snake man has them, Arga bit the Bella for the girl." But at the same time of her broken speech, Lucius, Hagrid and Bill, could see what had transpired inside their minds. As Arga was more comfortable with the humans and her link was stronger, she could send them her thoughts. She showed them what Harry had send them about the danger, to come and help, and then what happened with Bella, and showed Hermione all battered and Bella wanting to kill her.

"We need to go, good girl," Bill told her, but she looked at Bill, and he was a little afraid.

"They like to stay hidden," Lucius said. He knew the value of at Taracantula, "I can carry her, " he offered. He dreamed as a child of finding one, it was a dream to be favored by such creature, maybe he could convince her...

Arthur who was in the last batch arriving, saw the situation, and had to shake his head, Molly did as well. "Son, take her, put her in a safe place, in your rucksack, or a pocket." He looked for her, but she had already found her way into his rucksack.

"We must hurry the Dark Lord is here, and he might have them now. Let's go." Lucius hurry them.

Remus was lagging behind, hoping the entrance had closed. He waited as long as he could, and then he had to follow them. Dora better had obeyed him; his heart was full with apprehension.

Bill also had a bad feeling; the images of the spider were not reassuring. For the hundredth time he knew that he should had left her. If she was injured or worse, he would never be able to live._ I told you to stay, if she dies, it will be your fault stupid human_, were the comforting words of his friendly wolf.

She was going home with him regardless. Maybe they would leave to go and work in Egypt again, he had a lot of job offers, and taking her away was all he wanted. He wanted his witch and wanted her safe. As for Ronald Billus, he hoped Arga terrorized him for the rest of his life. Did she have little eyes? No, he was going crazy. Is so, maybe the cutie would stay with him.

I hope you are all liking the story which is drawing to an end, soon enough. There will be more werewolf stories, but the next are Fenrir and Remus, and another Bill.

Let me hear from you and tell me what you would like to read. Should Nymphadora live or die?

Bellatrix is not going down easy; she will manage to do something horrible, as for the Dark Lord, who knows?

Thanks to those who review.


	21. A summary

**_ A short summary in preparation for the return of this story, which I promised, I would finish. Expect a real chapter within a week, after I finish MATE. Much love to all my readers. I like to open the doors to the imagination and to share a good time with you all. _**

The story opened years later after the beginning of their story together. Bill and his wife are readying their home for their wedding anniversary.

The second chapter starts the story thread. In 1987 Bill and Fleur were getting married, and Molly sent Hermione to bring her son a coin; on that all the Prewett wizards carried the day they wedded. It made sure the marriage would be happy. What it did was to let Bill's wolf know that Hermione was his mate. She was hoping that Bill wouldn't marry Fleur. Fleur had her doubts the day before, and tried to re-kindle her affair with Charlie, without success.

The day fell apart, Lobo, Bill's wolf kept Hermione hostage, and there was no wedding. Remus tried to run interference but Moony, his inner wolf, loves Curly, his name for Hermione, and his help wasn't really what was needed.

The DE came on schedule to take the chance to attack the Order, but thanks to the Aurors, there for other reasons, and some strange characters from other realms called the watchers, the attacked failed.

Bill had a 'wedding night' with our witch, but Ron was most unhappy. And while everyone made peace with the situation, Ron didn't. During that night, thanks to the coin and its strong magic, Bill and Hermione called old magic, which created a "Gold Bond," which brought great blessings and fortunes to all those close to the couple. And the news reached the ears of many of the DE and the DL. (DE =Death Eaters, DL Dark Lord."

The wedding and all the events during the wedding from hell, were observed by invisible beings called the watchers, who feed in strong human emotions. It is like going to the movies to get fed.

After some misunderstandings, Hermione and Bill had a short interlude to complete the mating cycle, and then she went away with Harry and Ron to destroy the Horcruxes. Ron left them as in Cannon, and during their quest, Hermione realized she was pregnant. Because of Ron's bad mouth, Hermione ran away from the group in a rush, and fell down in a mossy rock. The fall gave her a concussion besides damaging the uterus.

Watchers' magic came to the rescue and the embryo was put in stasis in a deep cave guarded by an ancient. The watchers, old gods, and other beings who live in another realm, and are paying for their past deeds, were recipients of the Gold Bond bounty, but thanks to unforeseen cosmic storms have been cut from the couple for several days as to the last chapter, they did however, sent this retired being to help. But Harry, Bill, and Ron think the baby is dead, and Hermione has suffered a memory lost and doesn't remember being pregnant.

Meanwhile, the DL and others are searching for Bill and Hermione. Voldie want them allied with him, so his victory is assured. Others want the same, but just to have their favor, and the benefits as well. Bellatrix is jealous of the interest Voldie has expressed on Hermione and wants her gone.

While hiding, Ron saw the snatchers and had to hide. There were groups looking for Hermione and Bill, and also for Harry and him. A small spider, a Taranctula, kin of the large spiders, fell in like with Ron and has chosen him for her friend. She is not like her kin, and her kind is thought very magical and to be master thieves. Her name is Arga, and thanks to seeing her Ron gave up their location. She is not giant, but not small either.

Bill had to abandon Hermione when attacked by the snatchers, they were outnumbered and all but Bill were caught. He finally decided that it was better to go and find help.

Bellatrix not allowed in the mission to look for the couple, and disobeying the DL not to interfere, instead went to Australia to kill Hermione's parents. Her intent was for Hermione to hate the DL and not be competition for Bella. She took Mulciber and Fenrir's nephews, and got them badly injured. And nearly killed Hermione's father, despite DL's order to treat her family and friends with kid's gloves.

Hermione's father is in bad shape and visited his daughter in dreams to say the long-goodbye, and to warn her about a bad, dark witch responsible for his demise.

Centaurs caught Fenrir and Ron, but got away. Fenrir also wants the golden bonded couple's favor. His grandfather had a Gold Bond, and made the family's fortune. Besides DL put him in charge of bringing the couple in one piece.

Lucius had already given a job to Bill for after the war, and was working with the order as well. When he saw Harry and Hermione brought into the Manor he sent the Weasleys a message to come by a secrete passageway.

* * *

Please read the last chapter for more information. I think between this and the last chapter you should be in a good place. Expect the next chapter in a week, it is written and I am cleaning it up.

Several of you had asked me if I was ever coming back to it. I am finishing them all, and will finish publishing the ones I have already written. So I can concentrate and try to write a book to be published. Pipe dreams, there are many good writers and you need luck as well. I am not sure of how good I am, hopefully not bad.


	22. The Tide Turns

Disclaimer: HP's world belongs to JKR. The story line and Arga, belong to me.

Well, I hope you all read the summary. Again, bear the typos and extra punctuation marks, or the lack thereof. I do my best and want to finish all the open stories. Maybe one day when I am famous (like for real, just wishful thinking, I am not serious.), I will pay an editor to clean after me, and I would pay someone to clean my house mess. By the way, this fiction was also hacked. I cleaned the chapter several days after initial publication.

* * *

**Facing the Dark Lord**

The Dark Lord surveyed the Mudblood with interest. She reminded him of a young Bella before the Black's madness took over her. If he could lure them into his service, he would surely partake of her charms, and the idea, made his libido rise. It was easy to imagine fucking the young Mudblood; and her young supple body and natural beauty, made him wish to be handsome once again.

"Miss Granger ssstep closer, " His skinny finger bent and repeated his invitation. She shuddered in fear.

Meanwhile, the Centaurs had reached McGonagall, and she was able to gather her older Gryffindor students all part of DA, Vector, Sprout and Flitwic; at the last minute Poppy came ready to assist any wounded, and send her Patronous to alert other order members. It wasn't long before they left thru a secret passage to avoid detection, and exited Hogwarts. The centaurs offered them a ride since it would be safer, and it would any magic releases that would call unnecessary attention, and off they went.

Fenrir was at St. Mungo's. He had gone to check on Zecke, only to find him fully recuperated thanks his royal genes but feigning to be in a coma. "You nincompoop, what a young idiot, why did you go with that fucking Demento witch. What is wrong with your head?"

Zecke cringed and wished to be in a real coma. He was very afraid of Fenrir; he had seen his idea of punishment, not one anybody would wish for himself. His mother said he need a mate badly, someone gentle to tame him, coming from his fierce mother that was saying a lot.

"You signed your death warrant; did you know that those you attacked were Miss Granger's parents, and the Dark Lord is trying to make pretty with the witch. You must have heard that Lucrezia will murder me; I only fear one wolf, and that is your mother, damn you. I have seen her fighting with bigger wolves than I, and she tore them open with her strong jaws; she is cunning and dangerous, and she will kill me if anyone dares to touch you. What a bloody mess, as we speak, someone might have already told her, and she is probably looking for you. Open your ears and I hope you listen this time; there is a crisis, and if we come out this alive, you might have a chance, here let me tell you what you must do."

Mulciber was mulling and trying to decide if he should jump ship? How did one find the Order? He had to save Roy, but how. He had tortured the prisoners, and they wouldn't trust him. Yes, that was the way, make good with the ones in the dungeon, but how?

Yes, he had it; he would go and free them as soon as he was able. Best to stay alert and fight for the Light and hoped to be noticed if the chance arrived. He would tell them how Bellatrix had forced Roy to go, which was true, what an imbecile to disobey the Dark Lord. However, they might have not had time to hear the warning, they kept busy and have been out in a mission.

He went to the dungeons and hoped the prisoners would believe him. He sped up, while making plans on how to make it look like an escape. He would ask the two Snatchers who had told him they had taken care of Miss Granger; they would help, especially when he told them they needed the order's protection because Voldemort would kill them.

The tension was mounting at the large room in Malfoy Manor.

"So dear," Voldemort looked at Hermione right on, "Do tell while we wait for the ressst of the audience, why are you so bruissed? Don't bother to lie, I might use Legilemance, and you don't want to anger me. Beauty and lies don't mix." He turned for a second and stared at Beatrix coldly.

Hermione was mesmerized by his eyes and under an enthrall, "I fell down earlier and suffered a head injury as well. I stepped over a mossy rock and bruised my body rather bad." If he looked in her mind that is what he would see, and more...

The snatchers, who heard her, nearly cried in thanks, and she won two new supporters, the same that had listened to Mulciber.

"But did you know, that she, your right hand," and Hermione pointed her finger at Bellatrix, who sat slumped in a chair with a leg over the arm rest, while she cleaned her fingernails with a hunting knife

At her mention, the Dark witch recoiled in anger, driven by the cold fear freezing her blood. "Yes, you Bellatrix, you killed my father, and I know because his—"

Bellatrix cut her words short by the use of the Muggle weapon, she aimed the knife and it landed in Hermione's shoulder making her scream in pain and fall down, immediately followed by, "Cruciatus," before anyone could blink an eye.

The Dark Lord flinched; and with a wandless gesture, he swiftly conjured a painful hex to bounce the wand from Bellatrix.

"Fool, bloody fool," the Dark Lord screamed and pulled out his wand.

"Seeverusss tend to the young witch. Mulciber come here stand next to Bella and make sure she doesn't move a muscle, your live depends upon it."

Mulciber had just come into the room, and was having problems breathing from running so fast, now what? He thought, not Bellatrix, she was tricky and deadly.

Meanwhile, Hermione's screams were deafening. The pain of the wound combined with the Cruciatus was excruciating, and Harry bent to hold her, but Ron couldn't move since he was being held back. Her body was racked by pain, her nose bleeding, and blood streamed out her ear. Harry was having a hard time holding her; the spasms lifted her from the floor.

Narcissa stood back, feeling horrible about Bella, but more afraid for being her sister.

"Where is everyone," the Dark Lord thundered.

Peter Pettigrew came in walking fast, he had been stuffing his face with a new batch of pastries, and nearly backed out when he saw Harry Potter.

And to Severus, "Do something, end her pain, now."

"My Lord, you know it is not possible to relieve the effects of an unforge—"

"Do it or I will feed you to Nagini," he pointed icily.

No sooner had he directed Severus, than the room started filling up, and a Snatcher ran in, "My Lord, many centaurs are approaching the grounds. They are screaming war chants. That is not all; the prisoners have escaped and are armed. It is chaos down in the dungeons, and to make it worse the house-elves and others who work in the grounds are helping them.

Mulciber made a final decision, he wasn't sticking by the lord. At least the young witch had been able to reach the wands gathered by the snatchers. His nephew was the only heir to the Mulciber name, and he had to save him; and he wished he had the guts to kill Bella.

Several Death Eaters and Snatchers ran outside to protect the Manor, the Dark Lord seized the moment, "Nagini protect the girl nobody touches her. Severus, you come with me."

He grabbed Harry who tried to struggle, "Come boy, I am not hurting you, just come with me." Peter you stand at the door and make sure nobody follows me.

Peter was afraid seeing the room filling up, he was a coward, but was afraid to disobey.

"But Hermione, you cannot leave her like this." Harry said and resisted him further; and Voldemort just disabled him with a hex that left him stunned.

Slowly, some of the Order entered the room, and a battle broke in many fronts, outside, in the dungeons, basically all over the Manor.

Fenrir who had just arrived with Zecke; immediately joined the Order, who were also going toward the room; Bill didn't like him, but recognized his value and was glad to fight with him, same with Remus.

In the heat of the Battle, Bella pulled one of her hidden wands and stood up, first she fired a curse that knocked out Mulciber, and then pointed her wand to a pregnant female coming from a side door, and who seemed to be alone.

Peter decided it was time to turn into a rat, but before he was halfway transformed his silver hand crushed the rat's head in one squeeze.

Meanwhile Bella had reached the pregnant witch and said, "Ah, my dear niece, or is it my dear filthy half blood," and pointed her wand to a large statue that came crashing down, meaning to kill her, but another cast stopped most of the falling mass, it came from Rabastan.

"No more, you have done enough, I told Rodolphus that he was a fool by marrying you, and I was right."

But Bella fired again, with an Aveda this time. At the same time Molly ran towards Hermione who lay in a small pool of blood, but Molly had not seen Nagini. In her rush, she nearly intercepted the curse, but instead an extra large crow took the hit.

For a second it fell down, and next it turned into a strange creature, a gargoyle made out living stone, it roared and came towards the witch with surprising agility, but Bella was equally swift and got away.

"Fenrir go and make sure nobody touches the witch," Voldemort caught a look from the werewolf when he turned a corner and ordered him, lucky he didn't see the Order right behind the werewolf.

"Where is she," Fenrir asked in a loud voice.

"Hurry, she is in the drawing room, and I don't trust Bella." The Dark Lord answered, and Fenrir ran.

Two more of the birds were flying towards Hermione, better towards Nagini, when the snake disappeared called by Voldemort and the birds followed it thru the fabrics of space. They had seen Voldemort taken Harry, and understood that Harry was very important to her.

Bella saw her chance, and with Molly blocked by the fallen statue she jumped by Hermione. She pulled another wand and readied it to fire.

At the hallway, at the same instance Fenrir saw them, Luna and Dean did as well. They all ran towards them. Bella smartly used the witch as her shield and was uttering "Aveda K—" when a large paw, twisted her head off, broke it the neck, yanked, and held the bloody head in his furry hand. Blood spattered all over the place, and the fallen body twitched; gruesome was a mild adjective. Whereas Luna threw up at the sight, Dean actually smiled and clapped his hands. Molly was finally around the statue and so was Rabastan, they looked at each other…and smiled a happy grin.

"Thanks Mr. Lestrange, I owe you a life debt," Molly smiled at the Death Eater; she truly owed him her life.

"My pleasure madam, all in day's work." He smiled, and Molly swooned, what a handsome devil, and she blushed.

A spider materialized and jumped right by Hermione's eyes. The fallen witch recognized it, but was nearly out of it; she still twitched from the Cruciatus and was weak with the blood loss.

" I Arga bite for heal?" The squeaky voice asked, Hermione saw the little lips, blue eyes, and the leggings like, and thought she was dying. The talking spider was kind of pretty, _Yes, Hermione, you are near death, it is a hallucination._ Hermione imagined an inner voice.

Hermione saw the blue eyes blink, and heard Dean talking to her, "Hermione, Arga is a friend, please say yes."

"Yes, a friend?" she asked still not knowing if she was imagining Arga.

"Yes, Arga a friend." Arga answered and jumped on Hermione.

Arga bit around the knife, still imbedded in her shoulder. The knife fell off, and the Cruciatus pain was all gone, as well as the nose and ear bleeds.

Hermione took Arga in her hand and kissed her, "You, my pretty girl, you are my hero." Hermione told her while gently patting Arga's back with a finger knuckle.

Arga actually giggled, "I like girl, Arga keep." And, said and done, Arga went into Hermione's hoodie's pocket. The ginger hair, her first love already forgotten, or maybe not, Arga was young and fickle. Granted, the girl had called her pretty, and she loved the glow around her. Arga's kind was drawn to power, and the girl was charged with magic.

Bill finally made it; they had found several rogue werewolves and had to fight their way in. Greyback turned around, and Bill shook his hand. Fenrir smiled, he had the feeling he had earned a place in the private circle. And above them, there were two birds following their every move.

Someone cried, "Oh no! Bloody hell, damn, Dora no, not you," and a gunshot was heard.

"Let's go." They all said at the same time while other scrimmages were being fought in the same room.

"I don't have a wand," Hermione exclaimed.

"Take this," Fenrir gallantly took Bella's wand off the dead hand and gave it to Hermione, his hand still wet with Bella's blood.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and ran along with them holding the wand in her hand.

Outside the battle raged, and the giants and other Dark creatures had Apparated at Voldemort's call. The Lestrange as predicted switched sides; both of them, they had it with Bellatrix whose love was the Dark Lord, besides they had heard that Andromeda had just become a widow, and they never said they didn't like the Black witches, they did. And one that was neither married, nor demented, was too tempting to pass, time to change sides; they were Slytherins for a reason. Rabastan was sure that Andromeda was a sure thing, especially since he had saved her daughter.

By the time Hermione, Bill, Fenrir, Luna, Dean and Molly arrived at the place where the shot had been fired, they saw a Death Eater getting away; he had fired a silver bullet, which had lodged somewhere above Remus' heart. Rabastan ran after the Death Eater, it was Dolohov, and he had a good lead.

Remus was nearly dead, Hermione cried, "Remus, why you, please someone do something."

Fenrir bent down over Remus, with a claw he dug the bullet, and screamed when he touched the silver, his finger burned as if acid had touched it, but was able to grab the remaining silver and threw it far away. Unfortunately the damage was quite extensive and the fast acting silver had nearly finished Remus.

Poppy had just arrived and ran to help, and she bent over Nymphadora.

Bill and Hermione went to find Harry and fought their way towards him.

"Severus, make sure you have us covered," Voldemort hid in the niche with Severus and Harry Potter.

He turned to Harry, "Mr. Harry Potter, are you with me or against me? Together we can rule the world, all you have to do is give me a little more of your blood so I can be whole, and then convince your friend Miss Granger to come to our side. Nagini, hold him a little tighter. Yesss, that is a good girl, my precious Nagini."

Nagini was wrapped around Harry. She had him in a lover's hold, and Harry seemed to be tied in a thick rope. Except that the rope had a large head and her venomous thin and long fangs, were pointed at his neck, and dripping noxious poison.

Severus could have sworn that he had seen Lily standing behind Harry. Her eyes were full of sorrow and pleading to save her son. He was able to read her lips, "Save him, he is but a baby, save him."

Severus couldn't stand to see the horror in Harry's eyes, someone had to take a stand, and he did. He pointed his wand at Voldemort. His eyes the color of onyx, his mouth tight in a fierce grimace, his voice thick with emotion and anger, "Tell the snake to release him." That was all he said.

Voldemort laughed at the threat.

Ginny fought against a rogue werewolf and wasn't fairing well. There were too many of them, and everyone's hands were full. A few large birds were swooping around, and out their mouths came thin streams of dark mist, and whoever was hit with a stream, was out within seconds, and would fall to the ground in a coma like state. Not one of the ones hit, had stood up again.

The thing was that the birds didn't initiate the attack, and they would wait for an act of aggression against those fighting on Hermione's side, the side of the Light.

Ginny was hoping one of the birds would see her, but they were busy all over the place, and she was losing ground. She wasn't out of luck, because, Zecke, who was fighting with the light, saw the fiery ginger hair. He had seen her one year before and couldn't forget her.

He was coming to help her, when he saw another renegade wolf, formerly from his pack and a nasty piece, coming toward Ginny from behind with his large paw ready to kill the witch.

Zecke didn't wait and shifted in mid-air into a magnificent black wolf with a silver stripe along his back, much to Ginny's surprise. He jumped on the renegade, tumbled down and in one turn he grabbed the rogue's neck between his jaws and broke it in a loud crunch.

Viktor, who had seen the fight and was just barely lagging, cast a Petrificus Totalis and bounded the other rogue werewolf.

Zecke transformed back into a handsome twenty year old, long dark hair with silver streaks, and Ginny smiled. "Zecke Greyback, my lady, glad to be of service." He grinned and Ginny saw his still bloody fangs, and instead of being disgusted, she ran to him and to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoed, and kissed his lips.

Zecke wasn't slow, and with great alacrity, his arms wrapped around her small frame and returned the kiss. It was short but sweet, "Thanks for saving my life," Ginny's voice was sultry.

"You can thank me again after this is done. I think we still have a job to finish," he said running to join a scrimmage. Viktor and Ginny ran with him.

The Twins and Ron were close to Harry; Ron had managed to follow but had to fight their way towards where Voldemort held him, in his way the twins joined him. Lucius and Draco were coming from the other direction, fighting against several former colleagues.

Bill and Hermione, now flanked by the crows, were also going towards Harry. Fenrir was lagging; he had stayed by Remus' side for a little longer.

Nobody saw the silver projectile fired by a sniper, which hit Bill in the middle his chest and down Bill went. It would seem they were prepared against werewolves, after all some fought for the order. The sniper was Thorfinn Rowle who was brought down by one of the crows.

None of the guardians had healing powers and they couldn't help. Arga jumped out Hermione's pocket and tried a bite, and the silver just feel out his chest, but her magic was not strong to fight the silver poisoning already in his blood stream, and they were losing Bill, fast.

* * *

A/N. I know, I know, a most inconsiderate place to stop, but I am a little behind my writing after the snafu with the hacker. I am a living example that Murphy's Law is alive and well. I attract human vermin like a bug light. I have friends that refuse to walk in the same side of the street I walk, no kidding, totally true.


	23. The Witch is Dead

**To the readers of the last chapter, I apologize at the shape the chapter was in. I saw it yesterday and it was a mess. It is hopefully straightened out. I hope the hacking business is finally over. It makes the writing unreadable. We are in the last chapters of this fiction, but for those who like Moony, I have a short fiction, "Moony loves Curly," a crazy tale of a naughty wolf.**

**Warning: This chapter contains both violence and definite lemons, better suited for more mature readers.**

* * *

**The King is Dead**

Fenrir heard Hermione's cry and ran. He found Bill on the ground, nearly dead.

"Miss Granger, there is only one way to save him. I can do for him the same I did for Remus." And he whispered in her ear since he didn't want anyone else to hear. As far as everyone was concerned he was a werewolf, not a shifter; while the moon didn't rule him, he was still affected by its cycles; and he was a wolf, he was less human and absolutely feral, yet he could exercise some restrain.

Hermione thought about it twice, whispered something back, and he assented.

"Yes, do it." She said aloud for everyone to hear.

The twins fought their way up the corridor to the room where Voldemort had moved from the alcove. Lucius and Draco were coming from the opposite end fighting their way and met with Ron and Neville right behind them.

Meanwhile Voldemort was laughing at Severus. "What are you going to do, kill me? Before you can cast Nagini will strike you."

Harry was coming back from his stupor, from whatever hex invoked upon him.

Voldemort smiled wickedly and in Serpentorius he hissed to Nagini, whose head snapped towards Severus in order to finish him off.

Lucius who understood the snake's language screamed in distress, "No you don't, Severus move away from Nagini, do it fast."

As Nagini opened her mouth to kill Severus and had barely nicked him as Severus fell to the ground at Lucius' command. Nagini readied to snap her jaws tight on Severus' neck when Neville jumped in as a flying angel and one graceful arch; he lopped Nagini's head off with the Gryffindor sword. Severus remained in the ground, but seemingly still breathing.

Voldemort screamed totally enraged and swiftly started to conjure "Aveda…"once more, with his wand pointed towards Harry. And, while he was doing he opened and closed his other hand in Harry's direction for no apparent reason.

From a blind point, Fred and a crow jumped at nearly the same time, with the crow lagging behind fractions of a second, as Voldemort was finishing the invocation. They both intended to intercept the curse, however, Fred took the hit for Harry at the last possible instance. The crow wouldn't have been on time. George, Ron, and everyone screamed in horror as Fred went down bathed in the green light.

The crow that jumped too late picked up the Fred's body and soul before it could travel to its destination and carried him to the far realm where it came from. It wasn't the first time a mortal had traveled before moving on. It had been done for heroes in times gone by, or as a prize for a good life when their bodies could be restored back to life.

Everyone present wondered where Fred's body had gone.

The watcher hoped the council would be able reinstall the life force into the body. Although it was tried, the human life core had been irreparably damaged by the intense darkness of Voldemort's curse. All this happened in a matter of seconds in the human world.

Fred didn't regret his action; he knew that Harry needed to kill Voldemort. For his unselfish, heroic action, he was granted a chance to stay in their physical realm and guard over his family. Albeit he wasn't really dead because his damaged body could sustain life in this magic place.

He looked around and saw all the pretty females, and considered all the powers that he would be granted; while he was sad for George, he accepted and was glad for the new chances. He was told of the possibilities to interact with his family occasionally but only for very short periods, and not always in human form.

Voldemort

When the Dark Lord had opened and closed his hand while casting the Aveda, he had thrown a fast acting hex in physical form, a fine mist powder that Snape had made for his some time before. Voldemort always carried with him and he had added a hair from Harry for the hex to attach to Harry.

Harry went down five or six seconds after Fred. The desperation on the face of those present was heart wrenching. It would seem that Fred had sacrificed his life for nothing.

As for Harry, he entered a foggy room; in there he met Fred surrounded by many unknown beings, and Fred told him, "No Harry, you aren't dead. This might sound odd, but you need to trust me. He can only kill you if you think that you are dead and give up. It is not a real unforgiveable but your mind can make it so. Fight it; fight it for all of us. Refuse to die; it is as simple as that. Tell my family that I am not dead, at least not here, and that I love them."

One of the conditions for Fred to stay as guardian was for Harry to stay alive; thus if Harry were to die, Fred would be dead as well; he would have to go away with all the dead souls, and he didn't want to die, he was young, and he wanted to be able to see his family whenever he was granted the chance.

"Take this," and Fred gave him a square of something that felt and looked like hard tack.

Death Eaters and rogue wolves were keeping each other busy; the fight was still going strong. With Harry in the ground they were all trying to get close to him and away from the range of Voldemort's wand.

Voldemort saw the fight right outside of the room and decided that with Harry dead, it was time to leave and believed he was invincible. However, Harry was the last Horcrux and he could be killed. As he was leaving through a passage, he was surprised to see three large wolves coming his way through the passage.

They looked angry and mad. He went for his wand, only to have Harry knock it away. "Harry Potter, you are dead, " he screamed in outrage.

"That is news to me," Harry said, standing right behind him.

Voldemort wanted to get away and directed a wand he had hidden and fired toward the wolves, but a crow took the hit and just disappeared. Voldemort turned back to Harry, and caught the sight of Miss Granger right behind the wolves.

He wanted to take her with him, with Bella gone, he would need a witch with him, how to do it? He pointed the wand towards Hermione and lifted in the air, flying towards her. His plan was to grab her, and Apparate from the air. Where in the bloody hell were his troops?

Harry looked at the small piece of hard tack, a hunk of dried bread, real hard tack? What was it for?

Voldemort saw himself surrounded by the Light and aimed for Hermione his arms stretched. He saw it as his chance to escape, the confusion was great, and he'd decided to take his chances.

As he raised his hand to cast a spell to bring her up to him, a large arachnid appeared from nowhere and bit him swiftly. "No girl, no."

He felt acid run along his veins and dropped the second wand. Voldemort fell back to the ground and went down on his knees, "Agh, someone help me fast, I am poisoned."

Not poisoned, incapacitated, because Arga's kind never killed, unless it was in defense of their wards, and Arga had decided the pretty witch was her human, and she would kill but first would try to make him sick.

Moreover, she couldn't let the handsome wizard with the dark hair and the shiny emerald eyes, or her witch get killed by her nasty cousin's friend. Her cousin was Argog's son. She knew Voldemort, and her family had to hide because of him. Argog's son had wanted their magic to do Voldemort's bidding, and they worked for those they chose. They made no allegiances and that was the second reason why she poisoned him, at least to take him out temporarily.

Too bad that Arga didn't know that to kill Voldemort, Harry would need to die as well, and she was only making the wizard angry.

Harry was thinking that he was the only one who could kill Voldemort, and since he was a Horcrux he would need to die with him, or maybe not?

The square piece of tack glowed in his hand and took the form of a boomerang; and something told him to throw it in the air towards Voldemort's fallen form before he would get up. A piece of darkness flew out of Harry and attached itself to the boomerang.

The piece of darkness that seemed alive resembled a human silhouette. It attached to the top the razor sharp boomerang.

Voldemort had just lifted his eyes, and was trying to stand up when the oncoming boomerang neatly sliced the top of Voldemort's skull off, and the dark piece jumped inside of the fallen wizard's body. For a moment it seemed as if Voldemort was two people, and the two people came back together as one. His face lost the snake appearance and was replaced by the handsome face of Tom Riddle, as grey matter splattered around the room, and Voldemort and his missing piece of soul died at the same time.

The all saw it, Voldemort lay in a heap, and his body started disintegrating. The boomerang returned to Harry's hand as a piece of hardtack; Harry placed inside of his pocket and smiled along with everyone else. He felt lighter and things seemed brighter all around him.

The moment Voldemort died, the sky opened and a cleansing rain fell right over the Manor. The death count from the light was low, and it could have been much worse.

Molly and Arthur cried for their son. The Weasley family sat on the ground mourning their loss. George screamed, "There, look."

They saw Fred flying on top of a strange winged creature; he was dressed in a long cloak made out of a very dark cloth. Fred waved his hand to them.

He appeared happy and was soon joined by more of the flying creatures. The riders were pretty young females, some winged, some hardly human, and every one of them, chasing the handsome ginger head wizard.

" I am not really gone. So you know, I will be your guardian. I will be able to spy on all you do. So be mindful because I will see all the naughty things that you do. George, don't let that stop you."

He laughed and disappeared back into the clouds. The family looked at each other with wonder, so was Fred dead or not? Who could tell, since his dead body was never found, his body had just disappeared, and George and Ron saw it happen.

Most of the giants and the other creatures fighting for Voldemort ran away, the left over ones were surrounded and taken away by the Aurors, but some like Dolohov went into hiding.

Several of the fighters left for Hogwarts to liberate the school. But the Death Eaters who had remained there didn't fight and surrendered.

The weary fighters all went in the Manor invited by Lucius and gathered in a large receiving room. Dobby and other house-elves passed tea and stronger drinks for those who wished.

A baby cried and minutes later Remus came running into he room, "DORA JUST HAD A BABY." In his arms he carried a tiny blue haired infant.

Remus was static. "Not mine," mumbled Moony, nevertheless the wolf liked the baby, a lot. At that same moment a she-wolf appeared and Fenrir gave three steps back. Moony sniffed the air, and Remus got hard at the time the scent reached his nose.

Zecke saw her, he had just returned from Hogwarts, "Ginny, let's go walking outside, I need some fresh air, how about that?" He ran before the snarling she-wolf caught his scent.

After the Battle

Bill held Hermione in his arms. "I am sorry for what I did, I had no choice, besides you will not be governed by the moon. I actually think you are lucky, who knows, I might think about it later on, for myself, I want to live for as long as you do, if I can. And your scars, they are barely there. My very beautiful wizard, forgive me. I didn't want you to die."

"You did right, it saved my life. " He kissed her forehead and wanted more, but the room was full of people.

Fleur stood in corner; she was subdued and looked at Bill with regret. During the last months she had changed a lot and realized that she had been very shallow. Death Eaters had come into their home, and injured her father. Today, the announcement had come in Gringotts and goblins and humans had come to fight along side by side.

Viktor sat by her, they were talking softly and finally held her shoulder, she was crying after being attacked by rogue wolves. She had a couple scratches but her Veela made it unlikely she would be infected.

Ron was talking to Lavender who had also had a rough fight with a werewolf and kept staring at Luna who was looking rather pretty.

Hermione was crying for Fred, and Bill was also very sad.

"My parents said he wasn't dead, and supossively he is part of those crows or whatever they are. But he is lost to us." He dried tears, "I am glad you are fine, I don't want to lose you." He held her close to his chest.

"Bill, I need to find out about my father. By the way whom is that wizard sitting with Ginny, his hair is familiar."

"He is a wolf, I am sure of that, he is related to Fenrir." Bill seemed troubled. And looked towards Fenrir who sat by a beautiful witch with the young wizard's hair, "Check there, the witch must be from the same family."

"The wolf is too old for her." Hermione said, and at Bill's look, she blushed.

"He is what, maybe twenty, so I am an ancient for you?" He seemed worried.

"I didn't say that." She laughed nervously. "I mean Ginny is not seventeen yet. Maybe later, I am…" She made a face.

"I am jesting, just trying to make light of this. Bella nearly killed you, and we owe much to Fenrir, he saved both of our lives. We owe him two life debts."

"I know; we need to make sure Fenrir, Lucius and all those who helped us today stay out of Azkaban. I cannot believe that Mulciber helped and even Rabastan. Did you know that Mulciber risked his life with two of the Snatchers who initially caught me? And Harry didn't die; this is a good day, except for the dead." She cried for Fred again.

"Bill, I need to find out about my father, please help me." She felt cold and her body trembled. "Bella was the one behind it, and I still don't know why."

"Why, because she was a nasty and mean witch, nothing else."

"Did you see Percy?" Bill asked.

"Yes, he fought by your father's side, and he is crying for Fred. He wishes he had died instead, but life doesn't work like that."

"Severus was grazed by Nagini, he is being treated for poisoning, and was taken to St Mungo's. Thanks to Neville for being brave, otherwise Nagini would have killed him."

"Bill, would you help me find about my father, please." She asked again.

"I will, but for right now, I need to hold you in my arms, there is nothing we can do today. Lucius offered all of us rooms to rest. You have gone through hell. Let's go and find Dobby."

He looked again; Remus was in an animated conversation with Fenrir and the witch. In the same couch, a tired Dora was stretched; her head was on his lap and the baby on her chest. On the floor by her feet, Charlie sat talking to her. _Interesting, _Bill thought. He remembered Charlie's mad crush for Tonks, he had never been lucky with his witches.

Dobby was with Harry Potter and his friends. Many surrounded Harry, the hero of the day. "I had a lot of help. I think the heroes are Fred, Neville, Bill and Hermione, without them we might have lost, or many more would have died."

"Dobby, " Bill called.

**Bill and Hermione**-

Dobby took them to the room that Lucius had assigned to them. The best guest suite in the family wing; after all he was cultivating their favor.

As soon as the door closed, "I need to wash up," Hermione said. Both were grimy and covered with dried blood and other bodily fluids, namely Voldemort's brains.

"I have seen enough gore to last me a life time." Hermione added.

"Me too." A small voice answered from Hermione's rucksack, which had been returned to her earlier.

"Whose is that pretty voice?" Knowing it was Arga.

"Its Arga. Arga hungry go." And they guessed that she left; presumably to find some bugs to eat, better not to dwell upon it.

"A bath, do you want one?" Bill asked all seductive. Forgotten was her miscarriage. Bill was aware she was healed and couldn't figure out how. He wondered if the spider had done it. Or maybe the crow things, but whomever had done it, he thanked them for the healing and wanted his witch. He wanted to feel alive and to forget the events of the last days, he need to love and be immersed inside of her.

"Ah, uh, I might still be having my period, but I guess not." She wasn't, it was all past.

Bill looked around the room, "Wow," he said," look at this." He pointed the room to Hermione. "This room is a big as half of the Burrow." He laughed.

Indeed was big and had an enormous bed, which made Bill smile mischievously. He really wanted to put the horror of the day behind.

_Do it my boy, she is one brave and valiant witch; let's make love to our mate._

'Here, let me help you with your clothes." And when he saw her bruises and abrasions, he was immediately angry with the Snatchers, Bella, and whomever else. He snarled aggressively.

"It is not bad, Arga made it better. But I am still sore from the Cruciatus." He kissed her long and sweetly, trying go-slow but her kisses made him hungry. His body was hard, needing to posses her, to slide into her and thrust into her furiously. The touch of her tongue made the fires burned and his cock to stand up and throb.

Her skin against his was all he needed. The feeling of her bare breast, with the erected nipples on his hard chest, her soft skin caressing his, made his mind foggy with lust, "I love you, " he said in between kisses, I am so happy you are well." His tongue caressed hers and he cried, "I love you so much, and all I is you. I want you, now." His breath hitched, and his chest heaved.

"I need to wash up, please." Hermione wanted the day rinsed out her body and her mind.

"Yes, let's go princess." He picked her up and carried her like a caveman, over his shoulder making her giggle.

"Come, stinky, you are right, you are ripe and need a bath." She smacked his luscious and tight bare bottom.

"Oh, yeah, do more of that." His cock jumped at the sting of the smack.

"Pervert," she laughed. For this moment, all the sadness and the gore forgotten and only their love matter.

"Perhaps, but feel free to continue, go ahead my love," his voice was hopeful.

She kept hearing the, "I love you." True he had said love and also "Love you," during sex, but not like he just had. Did she love Bill?

"Wow," they both said. The prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts was luxurious but this was a private home. The room was large with a small sunken pool, and multiple showerheads, marble and granite floors and counter tops, large mirrors everywhere, shrubbery, a bench to change, and every luxury they could imagine.

A voice spoke from near the bath, "How would you like your bath today? With salts or without them, what oil, how do you prefer the water, or would you rather have a shower."

"Something suitable for tired and achy muscles, and to relax. I like bubbles, and keep the fragrances herbal and mild." Hermione asked.

They reclined in the sunken tub, and Hermione closed her eyes. At first, Bill's hand traced lazy circles on her belly; soon his caresses were a little harder. He leaned towards her. " Did you hear me before? I love you, and today I realized how much I do. Would you marry me when you are done with your studies, or before if you wish?" Her eyes didn't open but his wolf could hear her increased heart beat, she moved closer.

Hermione felt his lips on her shoulder and his fingers playing with her nipples, his hard cock pressed against her hip.

"I heard you, I am learning to love you. I thought I loved Viktor when I was fourteen. I had a huge crush on Remus, and also Sirius, and for a while I loved Ron, or I thought I did. For that matter, I had a crush on you since the first day I saw you. What can I say; I must be a fickle witch. During these months in the run, I felt something very deep for Harry, and perhaps if you had married Fleur, who know—"

He chuckled, " A simple, I love you, or I think I might love you, would have sufficed. But you are Hermione, my witch, and my mate. Fair enough, and do you like this?" His fingers were down between her thighs at first.

He moved his head to her chest and his tongue flicked her nipple while his other hand caressed her neck, her breast, her belly and everywhere in between.

The fingers in the thigh moved further up, gently opening her labia, and he hissed feeling her heat. He touched her with need around her clit, making her body writhe with pleasure, and then sought her tight entrance.

"You haven't said; do you like it? Do tell." His fingers moved faster.

"Uh, yes, right there, yes,"

Her hand touched his defined chest, pinched his nipples lightly, and caressed wherever her hands would reach. His body felt warm and alive, and oh, so delicious. She turned around and kissed him, and his arms went around her; with this his mood changed from slow and gentle to something else.

His mouth closed on hers with a savage kiss. He brought her body over his, "I want you so bad, are you sore"" he bent his head to kiss her nipple and bit it gently as his hips moved pushing his erection into her.

"No, I am fine, " As she lowered herself. His fingers dug in her hips.

As he pushed into her warm heat, he cried actual tears, "I almost died, and she wanted to kill you. I cannot bear the thought," He slid into her all at once. In the magic cushion tub, their bodies attacked one another and neither was gentle. His hips thrust hard as his fingers dug on her slender hips. He bit her mark several times and could feel his teeth elongated.

Hermione looked at him and he was the Bill from that first day, feral and wild in his passion.

"Love only me, only me," Each thrust was met with equal force from her, and she moved her hand to go around the base of his cock, she had read that, and she squeezed.

His teeth clenched and he hissed, "Yes, do that again, a little harder," His voice was gruff. "Grab my bollocks, oh yeah, between them, towards the back, oh yes. Try to reach in the back, like that." He kissed her as he raised his hips a bit, "Your finger, get your finger inside," she remembered about the gland inside. He grunted and told her all sorts of endearments.

Hermione could barely remember what happened, he was larger than the other times, and her body felt hot and needy. "Oh gods," The spasms ached and her body arched, he bit her nipple, and moved faster making her scream.

He bent his head to look, "You and I, it is amazing. Gods, you are mine, my mate, marry me, marry me."

"Yes, Yes," her mouth fell on his, and he felt the burn in his belly," Yes, Yes," he answered, "Come, now …" Her tight channel closed as a fist around his enlarged cock, and he burned in pleasure. Her hand went again around the base of their joining and she squeezed, "Oh Gods, oh," and he bit her again as he came. "I love you."

* * *

A/N. So neither Remus nor Tonks died, but things don't promising for their marriage. Moony is a problem. Is Tonks a good match for Charlie? How about Viktor for Fleur? Or should Remus stay with Tonks? Sorry about Fred, but my muse insisted. In any case he got a nice deal.


	24. Growing up Fast

Well there will be some trouble in paradise. Hermione is about to make discoveries that might not be to her liking. And I am hoping I still have one or two tricks up my keyboard. You tell me what is going one here?

* * *

**Growing Pains**

"Hermione, Fenrir wants to talk to you." Bill came in their room.

"Sure, give me a few minutes. I want to get ready to go and see my father."

"Princess, before you see Fenrir, you must remember all he has done for many of us. You also must keep in mind that his nephew, Zecke, saved Ginny's life." Bill sounded concerned.

"I remember, buy why are you reminding me?" Hermione tried to read him without any success.

"I will let him talk to you. Let's go my love, but first," Bill kissed her lips, long and hard enough to wake up her hunger. He stopped the kiss with some effort, held her hand, and they walked to a small room, to meet their visitors.

Fenrir, Zecke, and a witch who was introduced as Lucrezia, Fenrir's sister, waited for them. Lucrezia was tall and beautiful and didn't look much older than her son, Zecke. Hermione was amazed at her apparent youth.

"Miss Granger, you must be wondering what is the purpose of our visit, and I would like to just tell you; I have a favor to ask of you." Fenrir told her after the initial social niceties. Bill held her hand reassuringly and kissed the top with tenderness

Fenrir stood up and changed seats to a chair next to hers. He looked straight at her.

"My nephew Zecke needs your assistance. What I am about to ask you might push the limits of what is tolerable to you."

Hermione looked at Bill who wouldn't look at her, oh well. She turned her face towards Fenrir. And she really saw him. Today he was well dressed, not the half-wolf from the past, and quite handsome by any standards.

"You saved our lives, Remus', Bill's and my own. Needless to say, I owe you many life debts; thus, whatever I can do for you, and is within my power to grant, you have but to ask."

"Miss Granger, I didn't save your lives to ask you this favor today. I fought for the light because Voldemort came back a changed leader, not one I was glad to support. When William and your bonding resulted in a golden bond, I knew that those superior to us had chosen you, and that you must have been fighting for the right side. It was my honor to save you."

Hermione blushed, "Thanks for you honesty. Please tell me what you need."

"Miss Granger, my nephew Zecke fought for the Dark Lord, this is not a secret. Zecke had been gone in several missions along with other young recruits during these last months. Just a couple days ago the Dark Lord had warned everyone that your family and friends were not to be injured. When he heard that you were with Mr. Potter, he specifically order that you were brought here unhurt. He was also aware you were the gods favorite, and he wanted you and Mr. Potter to fight for the dark and use the god's favor to win the war."

Fenrir stood up, he seemed out of sorts. For the first time, Hermione really noticed that Fenrir wasn't a half-wolf; he was a wizard, and a ruggedly handsome at that. He had severe classical looks, and her mother would have called him a Hollywood heartthrob. She also noticed his expensive robes and his clean hair, and tried not to act surprised.

"Bellatrix wanted to go with my group to search for you, but I had told the Dark Lord that I didn't trust her, and he forbade her to be near you or anyone close to you. She went and looked for Zecke and his friend, who had just returned from a long mission. They had not been briefed about you. Disobeying orders, she took the two young death eaters to help her to harm your parents."

At these words, Hermione looked at Zecke with intense dislike, but remembering what Bill had told her, she took a deep breath, moved her eyes and felt compassion when she saw the anguish in Lucrezia's eyes.

"Your father was waiting with a Muggle weapon, he fired it and hurt Roy, Mulciber's nephew. Neither Zecke, nor Roy knew whom they were attacking. Bellatrix was smart, she was a big boss and knew that nobody disobeyed her. She must have thought that taking the nephews of Voldemort's top fighters to accompany her, would lessen the blow of his rage.

Bellatrix conjured a couple of nasty hexes and severely injured your father, but your father kept firing, until she had to run leaving the injured, young man behind, and nearly dead. Her attack also left your father and Zecke hurt. As for Zecke, she just threw him outside of St Mungo's, didn't tell anyone what happened, and extracted the memory of the attack. Zecke still doesn't remember but Roy does, at least what he saw."

Hermione was upset but tried to put herself in Zecke's shoes, what is she had grown in a Death Eater's home.

"And how do you want me to help?" Hermione's voice was icy.

"I am begging you to tell Kingsley what Mulciber did for your friends. You asked me to tell you what I want, and the only payment I want for anything you think I have done for you is to intercede for my nephew. He had no idea whom he was attacking, although I know that his ignorance doesn't make it better.

Hermione broke down and cried for her father. It was the first that she heard of what had really happened. Although she blamed it all in Bellatrix, her heart filled with hatred for the young wolf sitting in front of her. However, there had been so many deaths and tragedy, and the aftermath was still felt all around, just look at Snape, he was still dying and refusing a bite—a bite, "Fenrir can you bite my father?" She stopped crying, her voice was full of hope.

"I could, but if he is not magical it might kill him. If he were healthy, it might work. I could try it for you, but I wouldn't recommend it. Your father is being attended in a large Magical hospital, we could check with the healers."

She looked again at the young man who chose to fight for the dark, just a couple years older than her; foremost, she was all for forgiveness, and it needed to start with her.

"I will do what I can, but Zecke must promise never to fight for the Dark again. I will do the same for Mulciber's nephew if he promises the same. Bill let's go. I am going to see my father today. Fenrir if you can come with me and see what can be done, I would be grateful, or can anyone do what you did?

"No, only those in my family, direct descendants, Zecke could do the same but his magic is not that strong, and Lucrezia is a female, she cannot do it either, unless is for her mate." Fenrir looked at Hermione once more, an old memory tug at his mind, but he shook his head, it wasn't possible. Her parents were Muggles, Snape had told him.

**Australia.**

Hermione arrived with Fenrir and Bill. They took a Portkey. Her mother stood outside the room, she was sitting waiting for the healers to finish in the room, and when she saw Hermione, she ran to her daughter.

Bill saw the family resemblance, except for the blond hair. The mother had her long hair braided, she was 38 years old, very young looking, and quite beautiful, even if her face looked tired and sad. Her head was bandaged, from the injuries received from Bellatrix hexes.

"Hermione, he is dying, I think he is waiting for you. I would do anything to save him, I loved him since I first saw him teaching at the University. We didn't marry until I graduated, and you were already four years old. He would have lost his job, and we had to pretend I was pregnant from someone else. What am I going to do without him? He saved me, he did."

Hermione held her mother and cried with her. The two wizards stood several feet behind.

"Mummy, I have my boyfriend with me, Bill this is my mother, Mum, this is William Weasley, Ron's brother. And Fenrir Greyback, he wants to see dad to see if he can help. Please listen, I will tell you."

Fenrir couldn't speak a word. Bill looked at him wondering what was going on with the werewolf, since he appeared as if he were drunk.

Fenrir stretched his hand to greet the Muggle woman, and he lowered his head in greeting. When he shook her hand, he didn't seem to be able to let it go, as she pulled away seemingly annoyed, a flicker of recognition burned bright. She looked away immediately, a movement that was caught by Bill. He was puzzled.

Lobo whispered to Bill. _I think that Fenrir is in love, with your mate's mother._

_No way, she is a Muggle, and he is a Death eater, or was one_.

"Hermione, your mother has a magic core, she isn't a Muggle. " Fenrir spoke, his voice sounded different, as if he was not feeling well.

"Bill, I don't see anything, " Hermione appeared puzzled.

"Me neither, however, Fenrir comes from old magic." Bill didn't voice any of his observations, unsure of what was going on.

Fenrir wouldn't take his eyes away from Helena; he was clearly taken with her. He was more than taken; he had given up on finding a mate, actually, since around 20 years before, but this couldn't be possible, or could it?

Hermione's mother had him in the throes of severe arousal, and he wanted to take her away from this place. His mate was Hermione's mother, not in a thousand years he would have imagined this. He needed answers, what could he do?

When they entered the room they saw Hermione's father stretched on top of a special bed molded to his body. He had all types of tubes feeding fluids and other substances, but they were just floating around. It was magic, and everyone found it normal, even Helena who had never been in a magical hospital. A healer was tending to him, and he didn't look well. Bill and Fenrir were surprised at how much older Hermione's father was. Her father was seventeen years her mother's senior.

Hermione and Fenrir briefly talked to the healer about her father's prognosis, it didn't look good, her father hadn't reacted when his daughter came into the room.

Hermione started to talk to Helena as soon as the healer left the room.

"Mother Fenrir is a werewolf, not like you imagine, he shifts at will. When he is a wolf, he is more animal than human, but the moon does not govern him, although he is influenced. He can grant a special bite during his lifetime. He says he can grant a bite for each of the original pack that has died. The original pack was not large, and right now there are chances. His bite grants a long life with little illness, a long life of hundreds of years." Hermione's mother listened but wouldn't look at Fenrir, and Bill noticed, what was going on?

"He would be willing to bite father, but it might kill him. He has never bitten a Muggle, only magical people. I would like father to try it. What do you say?"

Hermione's mother shook her head in negation, "No darling, your father is against all magical things. He barely tolerated your magic, but he was too much of a gentleman to ever complain." Tears kept pouring from both women's eyes.

Her father opened his eyes, and he was trying to say something. Hermione ran to his side," Let me go, your mother can tell you the rest. I am glad you came my sweet pea. I couldn't leave this world without seeing my favorite girl. The next life is good; I have seen it, remember I came to you. Don't make me a wolf, it would kill me." His arms weren't strong enough to hold his daughter, "I have sinned against the two of you by demanding a big sacrifice. However, I was still allowed to have my wife. I love you, I love the two of you." And just like that, he was gone.

The rest of the day went in a haze. Both women clung to each other; and Hermione wouldn't let Bill come near her. The wizards were asked to leave the room. Harry came later and helped with the arrangements.

**Days later - Life is not always fair.**

"Hermione, please listen, we must talk, but I need you to promise to be calm." Helena sat by her daughter, but Hermione didn't even look.

Hermione, dressed in exercise clothes, sat listlessly watching the telly. They had returned two weeks before, and Hermione had not yet left the house, other than the day of the funeral. Bill pinned away for his mate, but she refused to see him. She wanted no part of the magical world. Two crows sat outside the sitting room window and also appeared forlorn.

The guilt over her father's death hung heavily on Hermione's conscience, and she blamed herself for his murder. If she had known what she was bringing upon her father, she would have played a less active role in the war effort.

She sat looking at family albums, "Mother," she said lifting her eyes, as if she had just realized her mother stood in front of her.

"Where are your pictures, when you were little, now that I think about it, there are none."

Her mother sat there, looking uncomfortable.

"We really must talk, it is time." Her mother moved closer and held Hermione's limp hand.

"I was fourteen when I first came to London. " Her mother said.

"Yes, you mentioned that before, ah the fire, that was it. You told me a fire had destroyed all the pictures, when your parent were killed." Hermione remembered.

"There wasn't a fire—" Her mother said and screamed real loud pointing at Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Arga, pretty girl, I thought you didn't love me." Hermione cooed.

Helena Granger stood frozen in horror and stepped a few steps back.

"Mother look carefully, tell me what you see."

"A spider?" And she focused her eyes. "It has blue eyes, red lips, color tubes on her legs. How can that be, and it talks. A, it is a tar—, err, not a tarantula?"

Arga just said, "You, pretty mummy." Helena stared.

"Hello mother, I Arga, mummy."

Helena's face broke in a smile. "Hello yourself, sorry about the scare. So Arga it is?"

"Yes, she is Arga, and she is not a Tarantula, I will tell you later. You were saying?" She wanted her mother to finish telling her about her parents.

Helena stood and pulled Hermione towards her. "Let's go. It would be easier if we went there."

Hermione had a gut feeling that her mother was going to drop a surprise that was going to upset her a bit, and she wasn't ready. She hadn't say where 'there' was.

They drove over two hours on long windy country roads and neither said a word. Arga sat on the dashboard with her little eyes open, giggling, making sounds, and just having a grand old time. Hermione just sulked, and her mother bit her lips while she drove. Finally, her mother brought the car to a stop and parked outside a large, iron wrought gate.

A tall fence surrounded the grounds of a stately country home that had seen better times, the windows were stained with dirt, and it looked abandoned.

"This is my family's home, do you see anything special? " She asked still avoiding looking straight at her daughter.

Hermione looked, "So it wasn't burnt, hmm." And noticed that the edges of the house, fence, and grounds were blurry, and if she looked closer, it lacked solidity.

"I cannot see the house's edges, it is almost transparent, Wait, it reminds—was, or is, this house Unplotted? But if so, how could you see…?"

She didn't finish her thought and stared, at her mother, unbelieving. Hermione didn't seem happy, not by any stretch of the imagination, and her mother's eyes pleaded for understanding.

After a protracted and uncomfortable silence, Hermione's mouth opened to say something, when she heard Arga, "No mad, nice." And she closed her mouth like a fish.

Helena Granger just stood there wringing her hands and hoping against hope that Hermione would say something nice. Judging by her daughter's flying hair, crackling with angry magic the prognosis wasn't reassuringly good.


	25. Connecting the Dots

I wrote a short four chapter story for father's day, the title is, 'To love a daughter." A Rabastan and Hermione paring, the last chapter will be posted by the weekend. It is a bit unusual.

* * *

**Connecting the Dots-**

"Hermione, please listen, we must talk, but I need you to promise to be calm." Hermione's mother sat by her side, but Hermione didn't even look.

Hermione, dressed in exercise clothes, sat listlessly watching the telly. They had returned two weeks before, and Hermione hadn't left the house yet, other than the day of the funeral.

Bill pinned away for his mate, but she refused to see him. She wanted no part of the magical world. Two crows sat outside the sitting room window and also appeared forlorn.

The guilt over her father's death hung heavily on Hermione's conscience and she blamed herself for his murder. If she had known what she was bringing upon her father, she would have played a less active role in the war effort.

She sat looking at family albums, "Mother," she said lifting her eyes, as if she had just realized her mother stood in front of her.

"Where are your pictures, when you were little, now that I think about it, there are none."

Her mother sat there, looking uncomfortable.

"We really must talk, it is time." Her mother moved closer and held Hermione's limp hand.

"I was fourteen when I first came to London. " Her mother said.

"Yes, you mentioned that before, ah the fire, that was it. You told me a fire had destroyed all the pictures, when your parent were killed." Hermione remembered.

"There wasn't a fire—" Her mother said and screamed real loud pointing at Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Arga, pretty girl, I thought you didn't love me." Hermione cooed.

Helena Granger stood frozen in horror and stepped a few steps back.

"Mother look carefully, tell me what you see."

"A spider?" And she focused her eyes. "It has blue eyes, red lips, color tubes on her legs. How can that be, and it talks. A, it is a tar—, err, not a tarantula?"

Arga just said, "You, pretty mummy." Helena stared.

"Hello mother, I Arga, mummy."

Helena's face broke in a smile. "Hello yourself, sorry about the scare. So Arga it is?"

"Yes, she is Arga, and she is not a Tarantula, I will tell you later. You were saying?" She wanted her mother to finish telling her about her parents.

Helena stood and pulled Hermione towards her. "Let's go. It would be easier if we went there."

Hermione had a gut feeling that her mother was going to drop a surprise that was going to upset her a bit, and she wasn't ready. She hadn't say where 'there' was.

They drove over two hours on narrow and curvy country roads and neither said a word. Arga sat on the dashboard with her little eyes open, giggling, making sounds, and just having a grand old time. Hermione just sulked, and her mother bit her lips while she drove. Finally, her mother brought the car to a stop and parked outside a large, iron-wrought gate.

A tall fence surrounded the grounds of a stately country home that had seen better times, the windows were stained with dirt, and it looked abandoned.

"This is my family's home, do you see anything special? " She asked still avoiding looking straight at her daughter.

Hermione looked, "So it wasn't burnt, hmm." And noticed that the edges of the house, fence, and grounds were blurry, and if she looked closer, it lacked solidity.

"I cannot see the house's edges, it is almost transparent, Wait, it reminds—was, or is… this house Unplotted? But if so, how could you see…?"

She didn't finish her thought and stared at her mother unbelieving. Hermione didn't seem happy, not by any stretch of the imagination. Her mother's eyes pleaded for understanding.

After a protracted and uncomfortable silence, Hermione's mouth opened to say something, when she heard Arga, "No mad, nice." And she closed her mouth like a fish.

Helena Granger just stood there wringing her hands and hoping against hope that Hermione would say something nice.

They walked in silence, the place seemed deserted. "There is nobody here, where are they, dead? No, you said not dead."

No, nobody is here, they are all abroad, probably a few more months, I think. I will tell you, it is not as bad as you think. I was simply a scared teenager."

Hermione's mother.

My name is Helena, after Helena of Troy, my father's favorite heroine. My parents as you might suspect are purebloods. My last name is Elm, my family were mostly Ravenclaws and some Slytherins. was neither popular nor the worst of the class. I was quiet and shy. In my last year, I thought I had fallen in love, with someone I rather not mention, and please, don't ask me his name, it is not important.

"Why not tell me?" Hermione asked looking at her mother as if she was a stranger.

"You will see. I was seventeen and made the mistake of believing in his words of love. He was a Death Eater, and we went together to a couple of balls. That is where I met Fenrir. During those days he didn't look like a wolf all the time, he was handsome, and he tried to tell me some strange thing about being mates, but I thought to be in love with…" She wouldn't say the name.

"One day, my lover just disappeared, I believe he got tired of me, I am not sure. I finally had to tell my parents that I was pregnant, and they went crazy. They fixed a marriage for me, I had two choices, and both were unacceptable. One was a wizard named Yaxley, cold and dark, and the other was a nasty piece, Rabastan Lestrange. His brother was married to the darkest witch I even met, Bellatrix Black. She was the one who attacked us. I couldn't accept either one, they were both despicable, and I ran away."

"Mother, maybe your lover was killed, many died, and nobody knows what happened to them. I want to know who was my father, my biological father, you owe me that. What if I fall in love with a first cousin, or even my brother, it is not fair."

Her mother appeared defeated, "You are right, you know I never talk to you about your school and have stayed away from your magical life, so I have no idea if you know of his people. Have you heard of the Black family? Mostly Slytherins, only one was a Gryffindor."

"Yes, was my father Sirius Black?" Her heart was beating wildly, this was unreal .

He mother chuckled, "No, oh no. I was too shy for him, not his type. But you are close, Regulus, Regulus Black."

Hermione got dizzy, "Mother, Regulus was killed, the year I was born. He was fighting Voldemort. "

Her mother sat down in a large stone and cried, "Dear lord, that was why he disappeared, and I have been angry. Oh Regulus," Her body shook with sobs. The crows that went back decided to call a favor.

"And my father, how did you get with him?"

"Your father was a professor, but he also worked with street teenagers. He found me sleeping in his garden shed. Your father, before being a professor, had gone to a seminary, to be a pastor; but when he was in the Army he discovered his talent for fighting, and he was made to join the Special Forces. It changed him."

"Yes mother, I know." Hermione smiled.

"When he found out I was witch; he wanted me to go away. He thought I was evil and was upset, because he had already fallen for me. I was nearly to term. He married me the day I turned eighteen and did not touch me until you were one, he had strong principles. That lie of marrying me four years later was just a lie. We lied at the school to make sure he wouldn't lose his job. I had to promise to give up my witchcraft in order for him to make love to me, and he made me promise to stay away from the Wizarding world and never contact my parents again, that was his sin."

Her mother was crying inconsolably." I know you might be mad at him, but he believed Magic was against God. I missed my family, but a promise is a promise. You started showing magic at one, and your father tried religious rituals to take the evil out you. I nearly left him, but he accepted whom you were." She was quiet and finally said something else.

"One day, you took a broom and made it fly, you were three. You jumped out the window, flying all happy, I clapped my hands, and you were like my brother, daring and powerful. Your father came home and started yelling, the only time he did that, you were scared and lose elevation, and I had to use magic to save you. After that, you never tried flying again."

Hermione kept shaking her head, she didn't remember flying, but now that she knew was tempted to try again. Her mother was saying something.

"…Now you know why we never took you to school. I was afraid to be recognized, I know many of them. "

Helena stood and looked ahead, she thought she had seen a figure walking towards them, but decided it was a trick of the light.

"Right before you memory charmed us, I saw what you were going to do, and block it. I had taken to carry my wand with me after I heard you talking to the Potter boy about Voldemort, I was afraid of an attack. We left for Australia, nevertheless. And while there your father regretted his former decisions. Being deprived of your company made him see how unfair he had been to my parents, and he said that it was worse than killing for the Special Forces, he called it a sin."

She dried her tears, "Bellatrix recognized me the day they broke into the house, the young men were afraid of her, that was a fact. The moment that she said, "Helena, Helena, I knew it, the witch is your daughter, I knew why the Mudblood looked so familiar. A little Regulus spud, too bad it won't last. You know the rest.; ah, "no wonder," she said," Regulus was a loser, now you will meet him soon, and she fired."

Hermione was feeling sad for her mother, she had given up a lot for her, to give her a father and family. She was feeling bad for her lack of understanding.

"Darling, my life's tragedy makes sense. I have been a bad person."

"You haven't been, sweet Helena, my love."

At the voice, the witches turned around. There in front of Helena, stood Regulus Black, not an apparition, flesh and blood. He seemed to be in his late twenties, not the young man when he had disappeared.

He hugged her and held her in a tight embrace and kissed her head.

Then he looked up and Hermione saw this eyes shining with love. "My daughter, I am proud of you. Sirius told me all about you. One day we will see each other. Come here let me kiss you, I wish I had been around to see you grow up."

He let go of Helena, and held his daughter in a tight, warm embrace, Hermione couldn't stop crying. He dried her tears with the back of his hand and kissed both cheeks. "Go and tell my mother what happened to me, and to let go of the anger. She must leave the portrait and be with us. Now let me talk to your mother, I am sorry I only have 10 minutes, otherwise there would be too many changes in the cloth of space and time."

After Regulus said his goodbyes, and disappeared as one of the crows left, they heard a whoosh of a broom landing, and Helena walked towards the house when she saw who had arrived. The house wasn't empty, it was made to look so, and she had seen lights in the back rooms.

Bill stood a few steps away from Hermione. "My love, I miss you. What have I done wrong? Please talk to me, I am dying a little each day. Talk to me please. "

Hermione turned around and saw Bill. He had lost weight and wasn't looking well.

"How did you know I was here?" She knitted her eyebrows, thinking he had been stalking her.

"Arga, I say." Arga peeked out a pouch, inside Bill's front pocket. "Arga loves Bill." She said as she crossed two of her limbs in front of her.

Hermione put a hand in her mouth to cover an smile, Arga's lips were pursed showing her disapproval, and Hermione had just figured out the spider was crossing 'her arms.'

Bill's lips curved in a smile to see Hermione trying to squelch a laugh.

Arga continued pontificating. They hadn't heard the last of her, " Make mating again when Arga sleeps, no nasty witch, nice and open for mate."

Hermione blushed red as a beet, Arga had seen them having sex, oh gods, and now she was ordering them_, nice and open_, she said, darn. She was glad her mother wasn't around.

"Arga, don't say that, my mother can hear you."

Arga was a very smart creature, "You go with Bill? Arga quiet."

That sounded like plain blackmail, and Bill guffawed, "Arga drives a hard bargain, but I pretty much agree with her, I am nice, I love you, and," he lowered his voice, "I want to make mating, oh yes, come here witch, make it nice and open for me." They both chuckled.

Hermione couldn't hold her anger, Bill had done nothing. It was her grief. The grief of blaming all that was magic for her father's death, it wasn't right. The reason her father had died was Bellatrix Lestrange, She had been a sick, evil witch, and her father's cousin.

Hermione walked two steps tentatively, and he didn't move but he waited for her. She had nearly reached him, when Bill appeared startled and jumped back.

Inside Bill's head, a gruff voice surprised him, _Fuck it Mate, if you don't do it I will. I miss her. I want her now, we can hide behind those trees._

"I thought you called me to you." Hermione stood in front of him, looking hurt.

"Sorry love, it was Lobo, he is like Moony." Hermione knew about Moony and shrugged her shoulders and went to him, Arga hid back in the pouch, and with her magic, hanged the pouch from Bill's neck, and towards the back; she probably didn't want to be squished.

They embraced at the same time, they were kissing before they knew what was going on. Bill was already pulling her behind a tree, he wanted her badly, he wanted to make her his, "Stop it there before I hurt you. " A tall, curly hair wizard, around Bill's age, pointed a wand at him.

"Maurice, you idiot." Bill laughed and moved Hermione to his side.

"What are you doing here and who—" He stared at Hermione.

" Ah, you are Hermione Granger, I read about you. I just came back. I have been living abroad, my parents didn't want to risk losing another child to the war. You remember when I told you about my older sister Helena, you had a crush in her."

Bill's eyes opened and looked from Maurice to Hermione, "I will be…" and then turned to Hermione.

"Is your mother's name Helena?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head. Maurice must be a younger brother. She had no idea how many children her grandparents had.

"Where is your mum?" Bill asked.

"She went that way," and pointed towards the house. "We first thought it was deserted, but my mum must have seen something."

"Ah, yes, the charms to keep the house Unplotted have not been working. We have hired a curse breaker, but he is overbooked with the end of the war. It is related to a an old bracelet." Maurice smiled, and Hermione noticed his light brown eyes, exactly like hers.

Bill smiled, "You couldn't be in better company, show the way."

Hermione was anxious, she held on to Bill's hand tight, and wondered how much her uncle Maurice, if he was that, had seen, and blushed again. She heard Arga's giggle, and she smiled as well. The flirt was looking out the pouch that now hung over Bill's chest.

"Mimi's uncle, Arga says." Her squeaky voice sounded loud.

Maurice screamed like a witch when he saw Arga's face right at his nose, she had jumped to Bill's shoulder to peer at Maurice a bit closer, and when he turned look at Bill, Arga spoke.

"What is that, wow, a Tarancantula, I thought there were no more, and who is Mimi?" Maurice asked, in an attempt to damage control, his heart still fast. He had sounded ridiculous in front of Bill's witch, even if she was a little too young for him. He had sounded like a coward in front of Hermione Granger, how dreadful.

"Thanks Arga," Hermione mumbled, where was her mother?

Bill laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, he had a plan. He wasn't going to let the witch out of his sight. And he was going wherever she went from now on, and he would marry her, as soon as she would accept him. And for the first time in days, hope bloomed in his heart.

_When are we shagging our witch? _Lobo wanted to know, he hadn't like the interruption.

Bill couldn't blame Lobo, he felt the same way. _As soon as I can get her alone for let's say, five minutes, and that is way too long. _Both Bill and Lobo laughed lewdly, it wouldn't take long, they had missed their witch a bit long.

Maurice was walking faster, "Bill come fast, I cannot believe my eyes, oh Merlin. Excuse me." Maurice took off running towards the group by the gazebo.

**Don Fred**

Meanwhile, a shadow was spying on George. He was at club, looking all bummed and sitting next to a gorgeous brunette. George felt someone pushing him onto her, and he asked, "Fred?" He could smell Fred's musk cologne insured to entice any female looking for a good shag.

And she answered, "My name is not Fred, is Yolanda."

To George's amazement his hand flew to her face, actually it was Fred's hand forcing and guiding his, and the next moment his hand moved a strand of her hair from her face.

"You are cute, what is your name." She asked interested and moved closer to him.

George smiled, and he said, "Ouch," when his arm was punched rather hard. "Damn, Fred." He complained aloud.

She seemed confused, "Don Fred? Are you Spanish? My grandmother was." And she looked around, she could have sworn that she had heard two identical laughs, oh well, he was hot.

George's sadness evaporated, things were going to be okay, he had a guardian twin ready to help him and make him laugh.

He heard in his mind. _And wait, I have negotiated that you come to visit two days per year, and the females there, what they can do. Just wait._

He would wait, who else had a twin like Fred, only George Weasley, but why did Fred get to have most of the fun?

^o^

I hope this is a chapter you all like. I confess that it made me a little sad. In the original draft the father was Sirius, but it wouldn't work out.

George again has a partner in crime. They talk and share mischief, not a bad deal.

Perhaps, the mate business makes sense now. Hermione is the daughter of the witch that Fenrir has been searching for, and two of his made wolves have seen a mate in Hermione.

Has anyone noticed a wrinkle in Bill's plans? Hermione is about to get a Pureblood family, and probably very traditional. Oh, oh.

I believe we have around four chapters left, so don't expect too much opposition, but we haven't heard from Ron, and what happened to the baby?

Thanks


	26. Separation - The Waiting Years

**Disclaimer: HP is owned by JKR.**

Last time Hermione found the truth about her birth, that her mother was a witch. She was angry at her father's death and blamed it on her involvement with the war. A few weeks after she learned that her father was Regulus Black and now she is about to meet her Pureblood family.

I am going to finish this fiction knowing it has fallen in dislike, which is my fault for abandoning it for so long. I hope these last chapters remind you why you liked it before.

* * *

**Meet the Family- The Waiting Years-**

**Separation**

It happened fast, one second Hermione was walking towards a large group, the next minute she was being held, kissed, squeezed, and touched by different hands; and they all had something in common, all dressed in elegant traditional robes, everyone had curly hair, and all looked rather Pureblood.

"Helena, you are alive and Hermione is your child. I told Maurice more than once that you must be Helena's child, but he said you were a Mud, err, a Muggleborn." A thirty something witch, spoke.

"You are so pretty. You look like your grandmother Begonia, just like her. Except your eyes are darker, hers were unusual, nearly yellow." An older witch touched her face. "I am your grandmother young lady, do give me a kiss." And she offered her cheek to Hermione. Hermione was amazed, this older witch looked a little like her.

Hermione looked around, there were several young people, but she didn't recognize any from Hogwarts. Maurice noticed, "They were all sent to study abroad, after my sister left, we fell out favor with the Death Eaters; and the family thought better and sent your cousins to study across the pond. They will be going to Hogwarts next year, hopefully." He explained.

The older wizard, who had a stiff face, had been introduced as her Grandfather, not a very warm individual. He looked at Bill, "And what is your relationship with my daughter and granddaughter?" He thought Bill too young for Helena, she was 37 years old, and too old for Hermione since Maurice had said he had gone to Hogwarts with him.

"And before you answer, I knew some Weasleys, they married into the Black family long ago. I haven't heard from them in a while. And your hair is rather familiar." He looked at Bill with dislike.

"My father is Arthur Weasley, and you are right, he comes from those Weasley. As to my relationship with your family, I hope to marry Hermione when she is done with her studies." Bill answered, taking Hermione's hand into his. "Mr. Elm, pleasure to meet you," Bill stretched his hand, "William Weasley."

Mr. Elm did not stretch his hand, "Weasley, the Blood traitor, I remember. Your father was a poor relation of the Black," he said haughtily, but at Helena's reproachful look, he backed up, "not that really matters, I remember you were first of your class, the Head Boy, a smart wizard. Nevertheless, you are too old for our girl. She has to take her place in our society and meet young wizards her age." He ascertained, and most the adults to include Maurice nodded their heads.

Hermione felt ill at the words and looked at her mother for support, but her mother wasn't going to fight this battle for her. She thought Hermione was too young to be attached, and while she wasn't against or for Bill, not really knowing him, she agreed that Hermione needed to meet more wizards, and to learn about her family.

Bill was pale and looked aghast, and before he was able to do much, he was separated from Hermione, who was surrounded by both male and female relatives. There was a witch maybe a year or two younger than Hermione with blond hair and amber eyes, a little taller than Hermione, but you could see they were relatives. What she was warm; she hooked her arm with Hermione and gave him a dismissive look.

_You fool, they are stealing her from us, take her now. They don't like you, and I can tell. She is our mate, and I miss her. TAKE HER you coward._ Lobo kept screaming inside his head, and what he said, Bill already knew. He could feel her far away from him already.

The witch who was a couple years older than Maurice was a first cousin, her name was Artemisia, and apparently had lived with them for a long time. It wasn't long before he knew their names. The younger relatives were sons and daughters of Helena's siblings; Maurice had a ten year old that just joined the crowd and the others ranged from 12 to 19 or so.

"Hello, Arga here," Arga peeked out Hermione's pocket, she had moved from Bill into Hermione's pocket.

Maurice had already mentioned her, and the next half hour was spent touching and playing with Arga, and Bill wasn't allowed to get closer to Hermione, who would look at him. He could tell that she felt trapped. Before the evening was over, her mother agreed to move into the large Manor that was nothing inside as it looked outside.

From what Bill could see, it was a smaller scale of Malfoy Manor, and no different from other wealthy Pureblood homes he had visited. He was feeling discouraged, and he was coming to the conclusion that her new family would care little about a bond with a werewolf, and his heart ached and bled with the pain of separation.

"I want to say goodbye to Bill," she told her mother.

"Say goodbye here, just for today, please darling. " Her mother begged, and after seeing her mother happier, she decided to go along, but not without pain and regret. She already missed Bill and was beginning to understand how difficult their relationship was going to be. Although she would fight against their unfair decision, she would play along just for a short while, just for a few days.

Hermione walked him to the door, and one of her older relatives, a great aunt stood nearby. She gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek, "I miss you, sorry for the last weeks." She whispered and touched his cheek lightly.

"Come with me, we are bonded, practically married," Bill seemed desperate.

Maurice walked towards them, "Bill, you are too old for her, you are my age. Let her be, if she still wants you in a few years, you can ask for her. Our family has suffered much, please let her go."

His voice was compassionate, yet, Hermione wasn't deceived, it had an edge of steel and hardness, if they knew that Bill was a wolf, it would be all over. Hermione already knew it, and, furthermore, she wasn't going to like this new life.

There was a small hope in the horizon, she was going to Hogwarts for her last year and would find a way to be with Bill. Of course, there were a couple of matters to consider; namely, she really didn't want to be married at her age, and she wanted to study, but not being with Bill wasn't in her plans either. What to do?

She whispered, "I will send you an owl, or will send Arga to let you know where to meet."

He agreed and left with tears in his eyes, and a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

**Changes**

It was nearly three weeks before she was able to contact Bill, she was always with someone, going somewhere, meeting her family, going in visits etc. She actually saw other Hogwarts students before she saw her friends.

She made first page as the Pureblood who passed for a Muggle, as if that was her fault. The name of the father wasn't divulged, supposedly, a private matter, the family had decided not to share with the public until the parents of the deceased wizard were contacted.

Marriage brokers approached her mother; each one of them wanted to be the one in charge of Hermione's contract. Soon enough, Hermione was ready to fight, and she told her mother, "I neither want brokers, nor to be presented in a debutants dance; I only want Bill. " At her words, her mother dried a few tears and avoided her daughter.

"Miss Hermione, yous has a visitor," the old elf lowered her voice, "the Mr. Potter, he is the house-elves' friend."

The elves like Harry, but ran away from her, they heard how she wanted them freed, and none like that at all.

Harry stood up when she came in the large room, and he ran to give her a hug. "So they have kidnapped you and turned into a Pureblood." He joked at her proper robes; robes she despised but had little choice. She was going along in deference to her mother, who mourned her father, but she missed her life.

"Yes, practically, in this home witches are watched with a hawk's eye. After my mother's running away, they are ultra strict. I go in inane visits, have teas with witches I find reprehensible, and I am not allowed to see Bill."

She broke into tears and sobs holding on to Harry. "I have been tempted to ask the crows to free me from my prison, how are things going with you?"

"There will be a ceremony for the fallen, and an award ceremony for us." Harry explained, "And Professor Snape is back, sort of. He is not the traitor we thought; he was a double spy, I am glad he made it, and he wants to see you." He lowered his voice," and Bill is waiting to see you as well."

Hermione smiled, cleaning her tears with Harry's robes, "When is this happening?"

"Tomorrow, but I was hoping to go and see Professor Snape today. " Harry waited for her response.

"I think is okay, if not, I am going anyway. " Her younger cousin, Elisa, came into the room. "Are you the Harry Potter?"

Harry answered, "My name is Harry Potter, wow, you look so much like Hermione, but prettier," he smiled big, and Hermione punched his arm.

Elisa blushed, "You are silly, she is the prettiest of all the cousins." Harry thought so, but he didn't say anything.

They talked for a while, and Hermione took him around to meet her grandparents. "You are Charlus grandson, I knew him, and he was older than I was. Good wizard if not for his misguided ideas." Mr. Elm remarked, and his wife seemingly upset at his words, touched her husband's arm, and coughed.

"Of course, it would seem we were all mistaken about the Dark Lord, and you have defeated him. The one thing that you didn't do well was endangering my gran child. That fool Dumbledore, what was he thinking, making an army from children. Well, it is the past, and no more wild adventures, I want lots of grandchildren." And he smiled to Harry thinking he might be a suitor.

Harry blushed, "Err, yes, Hermione and I are good friends, and I think our adventure days are over, at least for now."

They talked some more, and they went around meeting several people. "You are lucky to have such a large family," and in a lower voice, "Miracle they are not Slytherins. I gather there are a couple Gryffindors and mostly Ravenclaws. They are, however, Purebloods, look at this house. Imagine all those Slytherins who have called you names, they will have to eat them." He chuckled and Hermione hit his arm.

"You must be Harry, you have grown," it was a very pretty witch, she looked a lot like Hermione," I am Helena, Hermione's mom, you were about 12 when I saw you last." She shook his hand, and he blushed for having ogled at her.

"Mom, I am going with Harry to visit Professor Snape…" And she told her mother about the professor.

"I see no harm, " Helena said, but Hermione wasn't finished.

"I am going to stop by a couple of friends, I haven't seen in ages." Hermione looked at her mother defiantly.

Her mother dropped her eyes, "Remember what we talked about—"

Hermione interrupted and spoke between clenched teeth, "I didn't agree to anything, you asked me to consider it. In the Magical world I am an adult, so don't push me too hard."

Her mother appeared resigned, and she dried a couple of tears, "Go on, be home by eleven, this is a week day, and you only have a few more weeks here before going back to Hogwarts. We need to talk later." Helena had planned to take Hermione to have a check up and discuss birth control.

"Ah, I forgot, the marriage broker came by, he has several candidates to discuss with us. And don't feel alone, as you know there are not enough magical females, he also has candidates for me."

"But my father just died," Hermione was aghast at her mother's prospects.

"No sense in arguing, they didn't consider it a real marriage. I will only look. I loved Regulus and your father, and my love for them is not gone; but my father is getting old, and his brothers, my mother's family, and one of my brothers died during the wars. And if that wasn't enough, I left them with a broken heart; and maybe this is the time to make it up to them. I will only look to please them. I miss our home, but sometimes what we wish is not important. Maybe you will go and visit the portrait of Mrs. Black and give her your father's message."

At this Harry's eyes opened up, "Mother, Harry is here," Hermione made a face.

"Tell him darling, I am tired of secrets, he needs to know the rest. They never said the name of my 'first' husband for 'respect' to privacy. Tell Harry. Good bye and have a nice day."

Elisa and Gerry came from around the corner. "Are you going out, can we come along?" Gerry asked. He was a tall curly haired young man, and Harry that he looked like Hermione.

Hermione was quick to answer," I am visiting the families that lost someone at the battle. And will also visit the professor who was poisoned by Nagini, next time? We can plan to go to Diagon Alley later this week." Hermione proposed, her mind already racing ahead in how to leave the cousins with Harry so she could be with Bill.

But Gerry wouldn't give up; "We will be quiet, after being gone for so many years we hardly know anyone. "

"Gerry, I said tomorrow, we must go." Hermione wanted to go before anything else came up. She ran to her room, picked up a few items, and they Floo'd to Diagon Alley, and from there they Apparated to St Mungo's.

Professor Snape lay in a room full of strange gadgets, and he looked even paler than before.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, thanks for coming. I wanted to allow the two of you to Legilemance me in order to finish proving my innocence. Although Minerva spoke for me, it would seem that it is not enough. She suggested the two of you might have the chance to look into me, and I trust the two of you more than I trust many other people."

Harry blushed; he was one of the ones who had questioned his allegiance even though Professor Snape had not wanted to harm him. Once it was done, Harry was crying at Professor Snape's memories of his mother. In his memories she was not much older than they were. He realized his parents had been just a little older when they were killed. He now understood that he wasn't so lucky but had someone looking out for him, Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, I hope you can forgive me. " Harry asked humbly.

After a while, and before they left, Hermione told him about her news, "It seems I wasn't a Muggle after all." It really didn't surprise Snape, what upset him once more was Bellatrix. She had nearly annihilated the Black family, or what was left of them.

"I knew who your mother was. She was a smart witch; she would often come to the Slytherin socials, I believe she was seeing Mr. Black, the younger one."

Now it was Hermione's chance to blush, "It is not yet for public knowledge, although my mother would like to make it so, my father was Regulus Black." She looked from Severus to Harry. The significance of it all was sinking down; he was not the heir to the Black fortune, since there was someone still alive, Hermione.

"Do you know what that means?" Harry asked, feeling a bit anxious.

"That I am a Black. Of course, I had already figured it out. Oh gosh, I am Draco's second cousin. Shudders." She laughed and Severus didn't join the fun.

"Sirius will is not valid because you are the heiress, " Harry added.

"Not if I don't claim it. " Hermione didn't want to take anything away from her best friend. "Let's talk about it later. I need to give a message to Wallburga from her son."

Hermione had to explain to him about her seeing Regulus, and to Professor Snape since they were in his room.

"Miss Granger, how is your mother's cousin, Artemisia was her name? I also knew her; she came to a few of the balls at Malfoy Manor. She was a couple years younger than your mother." Professor Snape asked, seeming interested, somehow.

"She is well, she married an Australian wizard, but he divorced her after a couple of years. Apparently it was an arranged marriage, and he wasn't' fond of witches. Nevertheless, she has twins. Should I tell her you asked about her?" Hermione's matchmaking heart saw a chance to pay Professor Snape back.

"She is a real pretty witch, " Harry remarked, and Professor Snape smirked.

Hermione heard her name being called, "Hermione, I heard your voice is that you?"

She turned around. Yes, it was Bill, and she ran to him. He opened his arms, and she jumped in his tight hold. And right there in front of Professor Snape and Harry, they kissed and lost track of where they were. After a couple of minutes, Harry coughed loud, "Hello, we are here."

And Hermione jumped away from Bill, her eyes glazed, and she was red as a beet.

Bill pulled her back into his arms, and held her close to him. "Sorry, we haven't not seen each other for a long time. Not our choice, " he explained briefly.

After finding out what they were doing, he explained he had been visiting a few of the injured and decided to stay with them. Once they were out the room, Harry looked at them, "You two go to Grimmauld, and I will be there in two hours or so." He kept his eyes away from them; he still had a hard time thinking of Hermione with Bill.

"Wait, I didn't see Arga today where is she at?" Harry asked.

"She likes my young cousins and practically lives at the nursery, she loves the children's toys." They all laughed.

Bill and Hermione fell into each other's arms the moment they Apparated into Grimmauld. "Hermione, I missed you, I have been so afraid." Bill told her in between kisses his hands all over her.

"Let's go to your room," Bill pulled her arm to follow him. "I want you so much, " his voice thick with desire. _Just take her right her mate, I am hungry for her, just bend her over, lets get her with a pup so she doesn't leave us._ Lobo egged him. Unfortunately, Bill already had that idea and knew it would make it bad for Hermione, thus he ignored Lobe.

They passed in front of Wallburga's portrait that was fast to tell her, "Dirty Mudblood, all the same, ready to drop their drawers for any wizard," she said viciously.

And Hermione without giving it further thought answered, "Not a Mudblood but your own flesh and blood. It must the be Black blood that makes like this." She stood defiantly in front of Wallburga's portrait.

"What are you saying girl, have you gone mad?" Wallburga answered haughtily.

"What I am saying is that I am your granddaughter, the child of Regulus and Helena Elm, and he sent you a message. To go to your destination and leave the portrait, let your soul free, they are waiting for you."

Hermione's eyes shone with the tears. Wallburga looked at her with her eyebrows knitted in great concentration and screamed, "Kreacher, Kreacher. "

A pop later and Kreacher was there, wringing his spidery hands.

"Mistress Black, yus calls Kreacher?"

"Do you remember the pretty witch, Helena Elm? She went with Regulus to a few balls."

"Yes, Master loved her, he tolds Kreacher. I knows a secret from the Master." Kreacher wrung his hands faster.

"And," Wallburga looked at the elf.

"He tells Kreacher Miss Helena might be with child."

Wallburga's face was the softest Hermione had ever seen her, "Kreacher, look at the witch, does she remind you of anyone?"

Kreacher looked and looked, and came around to sniff at Hermione, which irritated Bill, and he growled.

"She looks a little of Miss Helena, and her magic core smells like a Black." He seemed puzzled not to have noticed it before.

And Wallburga was stunned, "Is your mother alive? Can you ask her to come?"

"Why, my word is not good enough?"

"I just want to ask a few questions. If you are my grandchild, why are you with the blood traitor, he is too old for you."

Hermione was no longer listening, she had delivered the message, let her do whatever she wished, "Bill come with me." She pulled his hand to take him away from the portrait.

"You listen young lady, not in this house, come back, I say come back."

But Bill and Hermione were already running to the room, laughing and stopping to kiss, they were hungry for each other, and for now the time were limited; at least, until they figured out how to get around the new restrictions. Meanwhile, Wallburga was ordering Bill out the house, threatening Hermione with her father, and calling her names, she had learned anything, not yet.

xox

A/N. The grandparents will try to break them apart. And Hermione is wrong, her grandfather was a Slytherin, and there is a couple in the family. Maybe she should ask for help in the right places? Please notice that she didn't even tell her mother about her bonding with Bill. She is making a lot of assumptions, and maybe since she is a Muggle, the bonding might not translate marriage to her. But she cannot break the bonding. We all make silly assumptions, and think the worse outcomes. She is human, and we all make mistakes.

I think three more chapters, and the Epilogue; it will end at the party. There are still a couple big surprises coming.


End file.
